


Determined Love (Charisk)

by Business_Doge



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Plot!, fluff!, story!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 13:38:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 55,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7363432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Business_Doge/pseuds/Business_Doge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first fan-fic about Charisk! I hope you enjoy.  </p>
<p>Read on Fanfiction.net<br/>or Wattpad.com</p>
<p>Book by the same name! Even my Author's name/ Profile Name is the same on all three sites!<br/>Leave a like or a comment! </p>
<p>ENJOY!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In The Beginning

Determination. Frisk looked at her text box and saw that word, the only word that has gotten her through their adventure thus forth. She were on a mission to save everyone in the underground, and Frisk would achieve this goal any way they possibly could.

At first, it seemed they could never SAVE everyone, there was always that one that Frisk could never get out of their mind, Chara. She had never actually met Chara before, but had only heard of their name through Asriel, her adoptive mother and father's son. Whenever Toriel and Asgore dropped off Asriel at Sans and Papyrus' house where Frisk lived, Asriel would talk to them about Chara.

He would talk about how Chara hated humanity, and he eventually told Frisk about their plan to destroy it, and how he couldn't go through with it. Frisk stopped moving through Hotland and thought about Asriel.

"Why did I let Asriel talk me into doing this?" Frisk thought. "There has to be another way to SAVE Chara other than... This."

Frisk looked at her hands, covered in a white dust, clearly visible on their tan skin. Frisk began to cry, as they had done many times during this run.

"Oh god! I'm such a coward, I can't go through with this!" Frisk screamed out loud. But something made her move, made her remember their mission, made her think, "I have to SAVE Chara, no matter what."

*Thinking about saving everyone fills you with DETERMINATION.*

*Time Skip*  
_______________________________________________________________________________

Frisk looked in front of them to see Sans, the loveable joking skeleton she once called friend. Frisk started to get tears in her eyes again.

"what's wrong kiddo?" Sans said, there seemed to be a hint of... concern in his voice.

"..I can't do this.." Frisk barely whispers.

"what, after all that killing without mercy, and now you act innocent and scared? you've got a sick sense of humor kid." Sans' left eye socket began to glow blue.  
Sans launched a barrage of bones at Frisk, which she barely dodged, still with tears in her eyes. Sans brought forth a Gaster Blaster and proceeded to shoot Frisk, landing a direct blow. Frisk's HP shot down low, quickly. She couldn't take much more. Quickly, Frisk hit the [FIGHT] option and tried slicing at Sans, when he dodged perfectly.

"Wh-what?" Frisk said out loud.

"what? you think i'm just gonna stand there and take it?" Sans said looking straight at Frisk.

Sans launched another bone attack hitting Frisk, sending their HP to 1/99. Frisk couldn't see straight, and tried to reach for the [FIGHT] option, but was quickly intercepted by Sans grabbing their wrist.

"normally i prefer to fight fairly, but i'll make an exception for you," he said.

Frisk looked at Sans with wide eyes and saw Sans summon a Gaster Blaster behind him. Frisk knew this is where they were gonna have to RESET, but before they could, they heard Sans chuckle softly.

"kid.. before i, well, you know," he gestured towards the Blaster. "you gotta at least tell me."

Frisk looked at Sans, not sure what to expect.

"why kid? why'd you do it? everyone was so happy, and, i thought you were too. what did we do to deserve this?" He started to cry. "cause... cause if this is all one big joke, i'm not laughing! i don't think this is funny in any way, frisk! just, tell me. tell me why... why you did this.."

Frisk started to cry. She wasn't even sure at this point why they did it either, just to SAVE some person they had never met? Was Chara worth this pain?

"Sans... I'm... I'm so sorry Sans.."

"then why, kid? why cause all this pain?"

"I thought I could SAVE everyone, Sans. I felt so.. Determined to SAVE everyone. And I have, and I will again! I just need to get this last person, this person Asriel always told me about, they said this was the only way, like.. Somehow they knew exactly how to save them! And I promised Asriel, I would SAVE Chara no matter what."

Sans froze at the mention of the name Chara. He dispelled the blaster, and let go of Frisk. "kid. chara isn't worth saving, trust me. please, just RESET and let's go back home, with... papyrus."

Frisk considered Sans' offer. She was always so happy living with Sans and Papyrus, and never had a complaint in the world. However, she wondered, "Sans, how do you know Chara?" Frisk asked.

Sans' eyes went completely black, and his permanent grin shrunk slightly. He recalled all the timelines Frisk has been controlled by Chara, and killed everyone. He believed this was one such time, but it didn't seem right this time, Frisk seemed reluctant to FIGHT, whereas they normally FIGHT without a problem. He noticed during their confrontation with Papyrus, but he couldn't be completely certain. "kid, i have my ways, but that isn't important right now. what is important is that you RESET."

Frisk started to tear up again. "I... I can't." She moved her hand to the [FIGHT] option, and before Sans had time to react, he was sliced by the Real Knife. Frisk started to cry and begged Sans for forgiveness.

"it's... alright.. kiddo. i forgive ya, but i hope you can SAVE chara kid, and i hope this was all worth it... i'm going to grillby's... papyrus... you...want...anything..?" And with that he evaporated into dust just as all the other monsters had.

Frisk felt her LV increase.

She fell on the floor, and began to sob harder than she had ever during this run. She ate a Steak in the Shape of Mettaton's Face (weird) to regain some HP, and slowly got up, and walked slowly towards the exit of the hall towards Asgore.

Frisk felt scared to meet Chara, relieved their terrible journey was about to end, Determined to SAVE Chara, and hopeful for a better future all at the same time.

She quickly took out Asgore to SPARE themselves from more pain. "Funny," Frisk thought. "To think I deserve to SPARE myself some pain, when I didn't SPARE or show MERCY to any monster." The world became dark, pitch black, but Frisk could see a figure in the distance, and began to walk towards it.

Slowly, it was getting clearer, it looked like a person.

"Could it be Chara?" Frisk thought to herself.

As Frisk got closer, the figure slowly started to get closer to them as well, until eventually, they were face to face. Frisk looked at them in awe. They looked similar to Frisk. They were only slightly taller, no more than and inch, but had a slightly different hairstyle. They wore a green stripped shirt, compared to their own purple striped shirt. Their cheeks had a natural red blush to them, but nothing compared to their eyes. A beautiful shade of Crimson that Frisk found themself lost in instantly. Frisk thought they were stunning.

"Greetings," they said, the voice clearly feminine.

Frisk was still staring into her eyes, she noticed this and began to blush slightly, and cleared their throat in order to get Frisk's attention.

"Oh! Uh.. I'm sorry, I was just uh.. Nothing! Um, h-hello! I'm, F-frisk! Are you... Ch-Chara perhaps?" Frisk got nervous and stuttered, holding out their hand to greet the new person.

"Yes, I am actually. How do you know my name?" Chara's eyes glowed red, fascinating Frisk.

"Um.. A-actually, Asriel told me about y-you. I'm hear to s-SAVE you!"

Chara jumped onto Frisk pulling out a knife from seemingly nowhere. "HOW DO YOU KNOW HIS NAME? WHO TOLD YOU?" Chara seemed furious.

Frisk was terrified. "Um! He told me! I know Asriel, he's my friend! I saved him and the entire underground!"

"YOU LIAR! ASRIEL DIED LONG AGO!" Chara inched the knife ever closer to Frisk's neck.

"I'm not I swear! Asriel is my friend, he told me about you, about your plan, about you poisoning yourself, about the SOULS, about how it failed! He's real sorry about it, and he actually asked me to SAVE you! That's why I'm here Chara!"

Chara looked at Frisk for a moment and started to tear up, the knife disappeared and she got off of Frisk. Frisk noticed and tried to comfort Chara, but she pushed Frisk's arm away. "I don't need you to SAVE me. Asriel failed our mission, I don't even want to see him."

"Please Chara, please let me SAVE you.." Frisk started to tear up. "I want to be your friend, and Asriel would love to see you, and I'm sure Asgore and Toriel would too!"

"You.. You think Mom and Dad would want to see me? After everything I've done to them... Even Asriel?"

"I know they will, so please... Let me SAVE you."

"...fine. But I'm doing this for Asriel and Mom and Dad, not you."

Frisk smiled. "Of course, Chara, I understand. Now take my hand, we've got to go."

"What do you mean?"

"I have to RESET, so we can get back."

"Okay.." Chara took Frisk's hand, and was taken slightly by surprise. She hadn't touched another person in a long time.

"You ready?"

"Yeah, whatever hurry up.." Chara blushed slightly, Frisk noticed.

*Knowing that you finally saved everyone, fills you with DETERMINATION*

*RESET*

______________________________________________________________________________________

So guys! Give me your opinions on the first chapter! I'm not actually sure if it makes sense, or if it is any good, so comments are appreciated! And don't worry. The romance will come soon, but I had to have a little buildup and backstory ya know? Keep it interesting. If you guys wanna leave suggestions, I'm more than glad to read them, and I'll post more chapters soon! THANKS EVERYONE!


	2. A New Timeline

Frisk woke up on a bed of yellow flowers. Frisk looked around and knew they were back at the entrance of the Ruins. She sighed, relieved that her plan had worked. Frisk looked over at Chara. She wasn't awake yet, so Frisk decided not to wake them. "She looks so peaceful," Frisk said quietly. They were still holding Chara's hand, and they let go quickly, slightly blushing. "Chara is so... Beautiful.." Frisk said, but a little louder than they hoped.

"Muh.." Chara groaned. "Just... Five more minutes." Chara bolted up right fast and made Frisk jump. "Wh-where am I?!" Chara looked at Frisk. "...oh, you." She said rudely.

Frisk smiled, "Morning, sleepy. Are you ready to go? Or would you prefer to stay here for awhile?" She hoped Chara had not heard what they said a minute ago.

"Go where? I don't see anything," Chara looked up, "other than the hole right above us. Where are we anyways?"

"The Ruins! Don't you remember?"

Chara was quiet for a moment, thinking about the past, and how she fell down the hole of Mount Ebbot, landing in this exact spot. "Yeah.. I guess I do, but what are we gonna do there?"

"Well Chara, in order to have the same timeline as the one I was originally from, we are gonna have to repeat everything I did, but this time, you'll be there too!"

"You're timeline? What do you mean? You just killed everyone!" Chara got an evil grin, "Maybe you just want to kill them all again?"

Frisk looked mortified. She couldn't do that again, no matter what. "No Chara! We are going to SPARE every monster, and become friends with everyone!"

Now Chara looked mortified. "SPARE them?! No! I will murder all of them!"

"Chara, please, you said you wanted to see Asriel, Toriel, and Asgore right?"

"No, as I remember, I said Asriel was a traitor and I DIDN'T want to see him!"

"Then what was that about, 'I'll go, but for Asriel and Mom and Dad, not for you'" Frisk mocked.

"Shut up, Frisk, that's not what I meant."

"Then what did you mean!" Frisk said a little louder than she wanted.

"...nothing. Let's just go." Chara got up and started walking towards the entrance of the Ruins.

Frisk felt bad about how they acted towards Chara, after all, she wanted to be friends with her, not enemies! "Look, Chara I'm sor-"

"It's fine. Whatever you know?" Chara said without looking back.

Frisk followed after Chara, and they entered the first room. Frisk looked around. "That's strange.. No Flowey anywhere." Frisk thought.

Chara looked around. "I don't remember this area too well, but then again, when I fell, it was kinda a blur." Frisk was about to say something when they saw Toriel, standing there, looking extremely surprised.

"Chara... my child, is that... You?" Toriel said. Chara looked like she was about to cry.

"Mom..." She ran to Toriel and hugged her, making Toriel cry with joy. "My child, I thought I had lost you and Asriel forever, but here you are!" She looked at Frisk. "Is this your friend, Chara?"

Chara glared at Frisk, but looked at Toriel's face and responded, "Yeah mom. Frisk is a good pal of mine." Frisk smiled, but was a little intimidated by Chara's glare.

"Well my children! Let us not waste any time, let's get home, and I'll make us a pie! Frisk, do you like Cinnamon or Butterscotch?"

"I love both actually!" Frisk said, remembering the amazing pies Toriel baked during her previous runs. Toriel's face lit up. "Great! I'll get it started as soon as we arrive home!"

_____________________________________________________

*Time Skip*

_____________________________________________________

Toriel showed Chara and Frisk to their room, it was fairly big, but only had one bed. "I'm sorry, children, but I don't have another bed to provide for you, so you'll have to sleep together until I can get one." She looked up. "Is something burning? I'll go check!" She ran off quickly, closing the door behind her.

Chara sat down on the bed and checked her stats. LV 1. That's all she needed to read. Frisk had made her SPARE every monster they came across, but in a way, Chara liked to SPARE them. Sure, she would rather cut them in two and watch them bleed, but somehow, she didn't feel angry whenever she had to SPARE something, but instead... Warm inside.

Frisk broke the silence, "So Chara... Um.. I-it's getting late and a-all." Frisk started to blush. "So if you w-want.. We can.. go to bed.."

Chara looked at Frisk. "They look so nervous." She thought to herself. "Its actually kinda cute." Chara blushed, "Wait, did I really just think that?"

Frisk noticed Chara blush and smiled. Chara caught her smiling, "H-hey! Don't get any weird ideas Frisk!"

Frisk giggled, "Don't worry, I'm not." She felt better knowing that Chara got a little flustered too.

Frisk and Chara changed into sleeping garments Toriel had gotten them. Frisk had picked purple pajama pants and shirt combo, while Chara picked the green one. Frisk crawled into the bed and got close against the wall, to provide room for Chara.

Chara looked at the bed and considered sleeping on the floor, she didn't want to sleep with Frisk, but she wanted to get to sleep so she crawled in beside Frisk and got closer to the edge of the bed, leaving room between her and Frisk.

About 40 minutes had past, both tried to get to sleep, but couldn't.

"Chara?" Frisk asked.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"I can't sleep."

"Well, that's not my problem. I can't either."

"Do.." Frisk started to get flustered, but she was glad Chara couldn't see her red face in the dark room. "Do y-you think I c-c-could maybe.."

"Well, spit it out Frisk."

"...Cuddle... With you?"

Chara blushed hard. She was extremely glad Frisk couldn't see her. "W-what? Why?"

"I'm sorry! It was stupid to ask!" Frisk turned around, feeling embarrassed and stupid.

"...Sure Frisk. You can."

Frisk faced Chara, "Really?"

"Hurry, before I change my mind."

Frisk got close to Chara, and rested her head on Chara's chest, getting comfortable. Chara blushed even more and put her arm around Frisk. "Thank you Chara." Frisk yawned, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Frisk." Chara felt... Weird. She didn't know how to explain it. She felt nervous and happy at the same time. For once, she didn't feel like a wasted space, she felt like Frisk needed them, even if it was just a cuddle to get to sleep. For the first time in a long time, Chara felt blissful. She drifted quickly into sleep.

Toriel opened the door quietly, and saw the two sleeping peacefully. She placed two slices of Butterscotch Cinnamon pie she had just baked near their bed for when they woke up. "Sweet dreams, my children." She whispered. And closed the door quietly.  
________________________________________________________________________________  
Hey! How'd you like this one? A little bit of fluff, as Chara is just now warming up to Frisk. I really hope I am making these okay, I hope they aren't boring or something! Anyways, thanks for reading, and if you have suggestions or comments, let me know! Love you guys!


	3. Onward To Snowdin

Chara awoke the next morning by herself. She felt slightly disappointed, she really liked cuddling with Frisk... "Wait.. am I really thinking stuff like this?" Chara scolded herself. Chara got up and looked at the clock. 12:07 P.M. She slept in really late. Chara was always a heavy deep sleeper, able to sleep for hours upon hours and not be the slightest disturbed by noise, yet, last night, she felt uneasy like something was watching them, and that's why she couldn't sleep.

"Chara?" Frisk knocked on the door lightly just in case Chara was still sleeping. "Are you awake?"

"Uh.. Yeah, I just got up." Frisk opened the door, holding a slice of pie. "Great! Toriel made us some pie, but you didn't wake up, so I saved yours in the fridge." Frisk handed Chara the pie and a fork.

"...Thank you." Chara said quietly. Frisk noticed Chara was blushing slightly.

"Is something the matter?"

Chara looked at Frisk for a moment, but turned her head quickly to avoid Frisk's gaze."No. Nothing is wrong. I just woke up, could you just.. Go away for awhile?"

Frisk smiled kindly, "Of course, whatever you need." She left, closing the door quietly behind her. She spoke through the door. "Come find me when you are ready, Chara."

Chara sat on the bed with the pie in her hands. "Why is Frisk so nice to me? I tried to kill her! Hell, I was going to kill her.. Why didn't I?" Chara started to feel that weird feeling again, like from last night. "What am I feeling?" She asked herself. They set the pie down and punched the wall. Black goo started to form in their eye. "WHAT IS THIS FEELING? WHY CANT I KILL HER? WHY? WHY?" Chara started throwing a tantrum like a child and Toriel opened the door quickly.

"My child! What is wrong?" Toriel kept a safe distance from the tantrum throwing child, but tried to get closer to comfort Chara.

Chara heard Toriel and ran to her, hugging her and sobbing black tears. "Mom! Why can't I do it?"

"My child, what do you mean?" Asked Toriel, hugging them back, wiping away the tears, she decided not to question the color for now.

"What is Frisk doing to me?"

"Chara, Frisk went to go play with some Froggits, what could she be doing to you?"

"That's not what I mean mom!" Chara started to get angry again.

"Calm down, please. Tell me what you mean by all this Chara, I can try to help."

Chara wanted to hit Toriel, kill her and just run away, but then she thought of Frisk, and, for some reason, couldn't. She decided to tell Toriel about last night.

Toriel giggled. This made Chara bubble with rage.

"DON'T LAUGH AT ME MOTHER."

"My child! That is just a normal feeling, why, I felt that way around..." Toriel sighed. "Asgore. Back when I was younger."

"What did it mean?" Chara was started to get an idea on what it was.

"Why, it's LOVE of course. Or, at the very least, you have a crush on them cause you like them." Toriel giggled again. "Aww, young love."

Chara blushed slightly. Did they like Frisk? If they did, would Frisk even like them back? "Mom?"

"Yes, Chara?"

"I think..." It was hard for Chara to say. "I think I do like Frisk, but, I just met them! How can I already like them?"

"Well, my child, do you believe it love at first sight?" Toriel giggled, "I'm just kidding. But Chara, if you have true feelings for Frisk, you can tell them, and know if they like you, or you can never ask and wonder forever. The worst they can do is say no."

Chara sniffled, and wiped away some tears. "You're right mom. Thank you."

Toriel stood up, "Of course, my child." She left the room leaving Chara to think to herself.

__________________________________________

*Short Time Skip*

__________________________________________

"Up ahead is the exit to the RUINS, I am going to destroy it. Do not try to stop me." Toriel said without looking at Chara or Frisk, she rushed ahead.

Frisk grabbed Chara's hand, causing Chara to blush. "Let's go, Chara." Chara was silent. She didn't know what Toriel was about to do.

"Fine. Prove to me you are strong enough to survive." Toriel said.

A battle sequence started.

"Frisk! I don't want to FIGHT mom!"

Frisk smiled, "Chara, I'm glad to hear that! Don't worry, we won't. Just follow after me, and remember, avoid her attacks!"

Chara smiled back. "Okay, Frisk." Toriel launched magical attacks at Chara and Frisk, which they dodged perfectly, in almost perfect sync. Every now and then Frisk would try to initiate a conversation, but Toriel would never reply. Chara was staring at Frisk flawlessly dodging Toriel's attacks. She was so distracted she didn't see a fireball coming straight for her. Frisk looked at Chara and became wide eyed.

"Chara!" Frisk yelled and pushed Chara out of the way and took the blow.

"Frisk! Are you okay? I'm so sorry!"

Frisk ate a piece of Monster Candy and recovered all her health. She winked at Chara, "Never better!"

Chara was relived. She didn't want Frisk getting hurt, and she felt like such an idiot for letting herself almost get hit.

Toriel started missing Chara and Frisk on purpose. "I'm sorry my children.."

They remained quiet.

"I know we do not have much..."

They listened.

"But we can be happy here!"

Silence.

"Please.."

Nothing.

The battle ended. They successfully spared Toriel.

"I should've known. The RUINS is no place to raise children, I'm sorry." Frisk and Chara hugged Toriel, and she started to cry, but from happiness. "But I will not worry! I know you two will make it just fine out there! But please, do not return, I do hope you understand." Toriel left the two alone and returned home.

Frisk hugged Chara, taking them by surprise.

"Uh? Frisk! What are you doing!"

"You did amazing on sparing everyone Chara! I'm so happy!"

Chara blushed, "Well, it was just because you were there. If you weren't, I probably would've killed them all."

Frisk giggled, "Well, I'm glad I was there then." She kissed Chara on the cheek.

Chara's face turned completely red. "F-frisk!"

Frisk let go of Chara and turned red. "I-I'm sorry C-Chara! I didn't mean to! It j-just kinda happened!"

Chara looked at Frisk, and smiled. Chara hugged Frisk and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "That's payback."

Frisk laughed with relief, and Chara laughed with them. Chara felt happy again, like the night before.

"So, Frisk," Chara started. "Where to next?"

"Snowdin! You can meet some more of my friends!"

Chara became nervous. She could faintly remember someone from there, but she couldn't place who. But it made her feel, uneasy.

"You okay Chara? You look spaced out."

Chara snapped back to reality. "Yeah. I'm good, let's go." Chara started to walk towards the exit.

"Chara?" Frisk asked.

"Yes?"

"Do y-you think we c-could maybe, hold hands?"

Chara blushed and smiled. "Sure, Frisk."

"Yay!"

Frisk skipped towards Chara and grabbed her hand, and they walked together towards the exit.

Frisk felt a strange feeling, being in the presence of Chara. She wasn't afraid, even though she knew the stories about Chara from Asriel. She felt happy. She enjoyed being in Chara's presence, and talking to her. And right now, holding Chara's hand, she had never felt happier, even when she lived with Sans and Papyrus.

*Walking with Chara towards a new adventure, fills you with DETERMINATION*  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
So guys. What did you think? Too early for the fluffy stuff? Or juuuuust right? Anyways, comments are awesome and appreciated, and I'll take suggestions as well! (Like, what you'd like to read, or if I could improve my writing style, stuff like


	4. Onward To Snowdin (2)

Chara and Frisk walk hand in hand through the snow. The two had just left the RUINS after sparing Toriel ready to face anything ahead of them.

"I wish we would've grabbed some winter clothes first," Chara shivered.

"Well, I'm warm because I have you with me," Frisk flirted. She leaned in and gave Chara a light kiss on the cheek.

Chara's face became red and hot. "F-frisk!"

Frisk giggled. She loved whenever Chara got flustered, it made her look cute.

They continued walking and came across the a giant stick that looked thick and incredibly hard to break, and carefully stepped over it. Frisk smiled, knowing about the pun loving skeleton they were about to meet, but a wave dread washed over her. "What will Sans think when he sees me? Or Chara?" Frisk thought to herself.

Chara noticed Frisk's distress, "Anything wrong Frisk?"

Frisk snapped back to reality. "Yes, of course! Let's keep moving!" Frisk steadily got faster seeing the gate ahead of them Papyrus had built.

Chara knew something was off, but decided not to question her.

When they arrived at the gate, they heard something moving behind them, Chara braced for a battle, while Frisk stood calm and waited.

"human. don't you know how to greet an new pal? turn around and shake my hand." They said, without even looking at Chara.

Frisk turned around and shook the mysterious (oooooh who could it be?) figure's hand. A loud fart came from his hand. Frisk and Chara giggled.

"heh. the ol' whoopee cushion in the hand trick. it's always funny. the name's sans, sans the skeleton." Sans chucked. "hey, do i know either of you?" Shooting a glare at Chara, but Frisk didn't notice.

Frisk smiled, but Chara stared with a straight face. They couldn't quite place it, but she felt slightly scared around Sans.. But why?

"nah, i must be imagining things. anywho, so you two are human huh? that's hilarious. right now, i'm supposed to be on lookout for humans, but i don't really wanna capture any humans. now my brother papyrus, he's a human hunting fanatic! let's go meet him."

The trio walked through the gate that was too large to prevent anything from getting through, so they could slip past with ease.

"quick, behind that conveniently shaped lamp." Sans pointed towards a lamp that looked strangely like the two.

Frisk drug Chara over towards it to hide, she had a big grin on her face, that couldn't help but make Chara smile too.

"SANS! HAVE YOU SEEN ANY HUMANS LATELY?" Papyrus came running in.

"nah, but hey, look at that cool lamp."

"NO! I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THAT! I HAVE TO RE-CALIBRATE MY PUZZLES AND BE ON THE LOOKOUT FOR ANY HUMANS!" Papyrus was stomping his foot on the ground.

"heh. alright bro."

"HAVE YOU EVEN GOTTEN ANY WORK DONE TODAY SANS?"

"yeah, of course bro, i've gotten at ton of work done." Sans winked. "a skele-ton."

Frisk and Chara giggled softly behind the lamp.

"SANS! THAT WAS TERRIBLE!"

"you're smiling."

"I AM AND I HATE IT!

"tibia honest, my bone-ified, puns will tickle even your funny bone, papyrus." Sans chuckled, as his permanent grin grew larger.

"SANS! WHY?!" Papyrus ran off.

"alright kiddos, you can come out." Sans was still laughing.

Frisk decided to join in on the laughter, and Chara followed shortly.

"good job hiding, you two. he never suspected a thing."

"Those puns sure were rib-tickling, Sans!" Frisk cracked up. "they sure were kiddo." Sans started chuckling again.

After the laughing fit, Frisk looked at Sans with a serious face, "Can I talk to you Sans?"

"uh, sure bucko. what's up?"

Frisk turned to Chara, "I need to talk to Sans privately. You should go on ahead! I'll catch up with you in a minute."

"But, Frisk, what if I get into a FIGHT? You won't be there to help me! I might... I might.."

Frisk put her finger to Chara's lips. "Chara, I know you can do it. Besides, I won't be gone long, just a short chat, and then I'll catch up."

Chara smiled and blushed slightly. "Okay Frisk. But please hurry." She walked away slowly and cautiously. Normally, she'd have no problem advancing forward, taking down what was in her path, but she tried to be good, for Frisk.

"so. at least your back and not trying to kill everyone this time." Sans said harshly.

"Sans. I'm so sorry, but I had to!" Frisk already felt tears forming in her eyes.

"kid, i thought i told you chara wasn't worth saving."

"No! You're wrong Sans. Chara has changed! She hasn't hurt anyone in the underground so far, in fact, she has SPARED every monster so far."

"okay, but were you with her during that?"

"Well, of course, but-"

"if you weren't there, do you think she'd even show the slightest bit of MERCY? no, she'd kill them."

"No, Sans.. She.. She wouldn't."

"and you just sent her off to wonder around, and any poor monster in her way could die."

Frisk was silent for a moment. "Sans."

"yup?"

"I-I... Like her a lot Sans. More than normal people."

"ah jeez, kiddo, say it ain't so." Sans' permanent grin shrunk.

"I do Sans! And I promise you. Chara will be a good person, she's already made so much progress!" Frisk remembered something, "Besides! Doesn't Papyrus always say, 'anyone can be a good person, if they try?'"

Sans was quiet.

"Well!" Frisk got slightly impatient.

Sans chuckled. "alright kid. i trust you, if anyone can change chara, it's you.

Frisk started to tear up. "Thank you Sans!" She hugged him tightly.

"no problem bud." He ran his hand through Frisk's hair. Remembering when they lived on the surface. "are we gonna go back home? on the surface i mean."

"Of course Sans, and I'll come live you and Papyrus again, and we'll be a family again!"

"is chara included in that?"

"Yes."

"if you can change her, i don't care, i just want to have our happy ending again."

"Me too Sans." Frisk let go of Sans and smiled.

"well, i'll see you and your lover later."

Frisk blushed. "Well I don't know if she's-" but Sans already took a shortcut.

Frisk ran ahead to try to catch up with Chara, when she saw her crying in the snow.

"C-Chara? What's wrong?" Frisk ran to Chara. "I can't do it Frisk! I can't SPARE monsters!"

Frisk looked around, there wasn't a monster in sight. She tried putting her arm around Chara, but Chara moved her hand away.

"What do you mean?" Frisk asked, scared Chara might have killed someone.

"I got into a FIGHT." "...and what happened..?"

"I wanted so badly to kill them, to hurt them any way possible."

"Chara.." Frisk put her hand on Chara's back.

"But.. I thought about you Frisk. And I didn't. I just ran away."

Frisk was extremely relieved Chara hadn't killed anyone. "Is that it?"

"Yes, but Frisk! I wanted to, I wanted to so badly! If I hadn't thought of you, I would've! What if one day you won't be here at all? I might just kill everything again!" Chara started to cry more.

Frisk hugged her. "Chara, I will never leave you, no matter what. I will always be with you. I-I.. Love you, Chara."

Chara stopped crying. "Frisk.. I.. I didn't think you.." She wiped away her tears. "I love you too!" She smiled and hugged Frisk back.

They got up, and Frisk took Chara's hand, "Lets get going. We've got a lot ahead of us."

"As long as it's with you Frisk, I don't care where we go." Chara said.

*With new found LOVE, you both are filled with DETERMINATION*  
______________________________________________________________________________  
Hey guys! How'd you like it? Don't worry if you aren't getting enough fluff in your story, I will be adding plenty enough soon! Anyways, tell me whatcha think of the chapter! LOVE YOU GUYS!


	5. Winter Love

Chara and Frisk tracked through the snow together having a good time in each others presence. They had fun meeting new monsters and Chara even liked to SPARE them. They had encountered many monsters, such as Snowcap, Jerry (ugh), Snowdrake and Chilldrake (Who reminded them of a particular skeleton), Gyftrot, and Frisk's personal favorite, the Lesser Dog. Frisk had pet the Lesser Dog to a unimaginably ridiculous point, to which Chara commented, "I think you may have a problem."

After encountering Dogamy and Dogaressa, the two decided to take a short break. Chara was sitting in the snow, drawing, while Frisk was building a snowman.

"Chara! Care to join me?" Frisk yelled. Chara looked over and saw Frisk making a giant ball of snow for the snowman's base. It was almost as big as her!

"Sure, sounds fun!" Chara ran over to Frisk.

"You can make the next ball for the Snowman body, I'll go look for stuff to put on him, be right back!" Frisk ran off.

Chara started to roll some snow in a giant ball, thinking about Frisk. "I'm so glad I met her. I don't think I've been this happy before." Chara started to cry, some of her tears freezing in the air.

Frisk walked back with some necessary snowman supplies and saw Chara crying. She dropped her stuff and ran over. "Chara! Are you okay? Did something happen?" Frisk touched her back.

"Nothing is wrong Frisk!" Chara said smiling, tears still coming. She hugged Frisk. "I'm just so happy I met you!"

Frisk was taken aback by the sudden hug, but hugged Chara back quickly. Chara let go, and looked at her.

Frisk placed her hands on Chara's cheeks, and wiped away Chara's semi-frozen tears. "I'm so glad I met you too, Chara." She pulled her in for a kiss. Chara was wide-eyed and blushing madly. She didn't expect that, but soon she melted into the kiss and kissed back. It was a short "first time" kind of kiss, and Frisk pulled away, leaving Chara speechless.

Frisk giggled at her red faced friend. "Come on, Chara, lets finish the snowman!"

The two worked on their snowman for awhile, not caring about the time. It became dark, and they were still messing with their snowman.

"Frisk, come put on the nose!" Chara said, admiring their snowman. Frisk placed a tiny triangular shaped black rock where the nose was supposed to be.

The girls stood back and looked at their creation.

"You know," Frisk began. "I think this is a better look for Sans!"

The girls laughed at the Snowman Sans. A splitting image of the actual Sans, without the jacket and shorts.

"Oh!" Chara said, walking towards the SnowSans. "Don't look Frisk, I have to put on the final touches!"

Frisk turned away, and Chara drew in the body of the SnowSans with her finger:

*Frisk + Chara*  
embroidered by a heart.

"Frisk, you can look now!" Chara said smiling wide.

Frisk gasped slightly. "Chara! I love it!" She hugged Chara, causing her to blush. "But, do you think Sans would like our names in his chest?"

Chara hugged Frisk tightly, and whispered, "I don't care." Making Frisk smile.

The two noticed it was getting dark outside, so they decided to quickly rush to Snowdin.

*Short Time Skip*

"You two look beat! Children shouldn't be out this late at night!" The innkeeper sounded half concerned, and half scolded the two.

"Well, we are both teens," spoke up Frisk.

The innkeeper noticed when they walked in that they were holding hands. "Ah. I see, out on a date then? So that's what it was." She sighed. "Oh, young love~"

Chara and Frisk blushed and looked at each other, giving a quick smile.

The Innkeeper giggled. "So I was right! I'm sorry, it's a habit of mine to be nosy." She thought for a moment. "Say! How about this; because of my rude nosy-ness, I'll let you two stay for free tonight! How about it?"

Frisk smiled big, "Wow! Thank you so much!" Frisk took the keys to their room and walked upstairs with Chara.

Frisk opened the door to the room, and noticed only one queen sized bed. "Looks like we'll have to share~" flirted Frisk.

"Yeah. Guess so."

*Chara was immune to the flirt.*

"Let's get to bed then, I'm soooo tired!" She looked at Frisk. "Besides.. the earlier we get in bed, the earlier I can cuddle with you~" Chara flirted twice as hard.

*Frisk noticed the flirt.*

"Hmm." Frisk thought. She got an idea. Frisk grabbed Chara's hand, and pulled her onto the bed and got on top of her. "You ready, Chara?" Frisk said quietly.

Chara got flustered and was blushing madly and couldn't speak.

Frisk leaned in close, they were practically kissing. Then, suddenly, she pulled back and got off of Chara and lied next to flirted THRICE as hard!

*Chara couldn't play it cool this time.*

"F-Frisk! D-don't do that!"

Frisk giggled. "I'm sorry Chara! How can I ever make it up to you?" She said sarcastically.

"...You could just cuddle with me. I'm freezing." Chara said.

"Ah, I can do that!" Frisk giggled, getting comfortable on Chara.

Chara wrapped her arm around Frisk, hugging her close. "You're so warm Frisk." Chara said shutting her eyes.

"You too." Frisk started to shut hers as well.

"Goodnight, love." Chara flirted FRICE (I dunno!) as hard!

*Frisk blushed, but Chara couldn't see it anyway.*

"Sweet Dreams!" Frisk said.

The next morning...

Frisk woke up before Chara and looked at her. "She is so beautiful when she's sleeping." Frisk whispered. She decided not to wake up Chara and just keep cuddling, and drifted back to sleep.

Chara awoke about an hour later looking around the room, remembering slower where she was. She looked at Frisk. "Last night was a lot of fun, I wish I could relive it again." She quietly said to herself. She got the weird feeling inside her again, but this time, she knew exactly what it was. LOVE. She loved Frisk with all her heart, and somehow, she knew Frisk felt the same too.

She looked at the clock. 11:34. "Ugh, why can't you stop moving, so I can just be here with Frisk for a little longer.." Chara spoke a little louder.

"We can stay as long as you'd like, Chara.." Frisk said sleepily. Chara blushed.

"Oh! Frisk, I didn't know you were awake. Morning!"

Frisk smiled, "Morning Chara."

"So, what's on the agenda for today?"

*yawn* "Battle Papyrus, probably. He seemed so excited yesterday, I wouldn't doubt if he was still standing at the edge of town for us.." Frisk cuddled closer to Chara, getting comfortable again.

"Didn't you tell him yesterday we were gonna go to the Inn?"

"Yeah, but that won't stop Papyrus, he's always ready."

"Well, I guess we should be heading out soon, huh?" Chara said, sounding disappointed.

"I thought you wanted to stay longer?"

"But Papyrus.."

"I wanna stay here with you for awhile longer too.." Frisk yawned.

Chara was happy Frisk wanted to stay too. She felt slightly bad for making Papyrus wait on them, but she was more focused on Frisk right now to care about anything else.

*Cuddling together fills you both with LOVE*  
____________________________________________________________________  
Hey guys! Super fluffy chapter, eh? Hope you liked it! I enjoyed writing it so much! Anywho, I might post another chapter today, I've got time. I hope you guys love it so far! LOVE YOU GUYS!

(By the way. I realize in Undertale LOVE stands for Level Of Violence. Well, this is my own AU, obviously where Chara comes back. Anyways. The LOVE I have at the end of this chapter, (and most likely future chapters) means Lots Of Various Emotions. Yeah, Cheesy, I know, but isn't that what love is? Anyways, thanks for understanding!


	6. Leaving Snowdin

Frisk and Chara walk to the edge of town after spending the morning together, deciding that they made Papyrus wait long enough. They walked forward, and it started to get super foggy, so much so that they could barely see each other. Frisk grabbed Chara's hand so she wouldn't lose her in the fog.

"HUMANS.." They heard a voice in the distance. The fog dissipated.

"YOU'RE FINALLY HERE! I THOUGHT YOU'D NEVER SHOW!"

"Sorry for keeping you waiting Papyrus!" Frisk apologized.

Papyrus noticed the two holding hands. "AH. I SEE, YOU TWO WERE HAVING A DATE?"

Chara blushed, Frisk nodded. While, he wasn't right, he wasn't technically wrong either.

"NYEH HEH HEH! THE GREAT PAPYRUS ALWAYS KNOWS!" He struck a pose. "C-CAN WE BATTLE NOW? I HAVE TO CAPTURE YOU!"

Frisk smiled, "Yeah! Let's go!"

A battle sequence started. Frisk and Chara both selected MERCY.  
_____________________________________________________________________________

"SO, YOU WON'T FIGHT? GUESS I'LL JUST HAVE TO USE MY BLUE ATTACK!"

"Frisk? Was does a blue attack mean?"

"Whenever you see a blue bone, don't move, and you'll be fine!"

"Alright Frisk!"

Papyrus launched a barrage of blue bones at Frisk and Chara, but they knew not to move to avoid taking damage. It took a lot of willpower not to try to move out of their way, but they let the bones pass right through them. It was a strange sensation, like water flowing over you, without getting wet. Their SOULS reacted to the blue attack... They turned blue! Frisk and Chara could feel an immense weight pulling them down. They could only jump, and fall back down.

"What the?" Chara said.

"YOU'RE BLUE NOW! THAT'S MY ATTACK." Papyrus laughed lightheartedly.

The battle continued on.

Papyrus would launch various bone themed attacks that Chara and Frisk had to time to jump over correctly without getting hit. The two were doing a amazing job at not getting hit.

Papyrus would continue to rub random substances in the back of his skull that disappeared the instant he put them there.

*Papyrus realizes he doesn't have ears*

Chara and Frisk giggled at Papyrus' silliness.

They continued to dodge more attacks and had a little fun with it, playing chicken with the bone attacks. Chara was normally braver than Frisk and would stay until the last possible second before she'd jump.

"ALRIGHT YOU TWO! TIME TO SHOW YOU MY SPECIAL ATTACK! NYEH HEH HEH, TAKE THIS!" Papyrus seemed like he was having just as good as a time as the girls, that is, until he saw an annoying dog chewing a bone.

"HEY! LET GO OF MY SPECIAL ATTACK!" The dog got up and ran away.

Chara and Frisk couldn't help but laugh. *SIGH* "I GUESS I'LL JUST HAVE TO USE A REALLY COOL REGULAR ATTACK." He launched a bunch of bones in random patterns. It was pretty cool. At the end of the long string of bones was a message... in bones: *SANS AND PAPYRUS, BEST AND COOLEST BROS FOR EVER AND EVER!*

Frisk was a little surprised. Last run, it was a giant line of bones, with a bone on a skateboard last, but she thought this was much cooler. "Papyrus, this is amazing!" Frisk said.

"NYEH HEH HEH! YOU REALLY THINK SO?" Papyrus looked overjoyed.

"Yeah, this is incredible!" Chara yelled. "WOWIE! I NEVER KNEW HUMANS COULD BE SO NICE! I WILL SPARE YOU HUMANS, NOW IS YOUR CHANCE TO ACCEPT MY MERCY!"

Papyrus was done with fighting the two, in fact, he secretly wanted to be friends with them. Chara and Frisk hit the MERCY option together, and the battle ended.  
____________________________________________________________________________________

"HUMANS, YOU ARE REALLY AWESOME! WORTHY OF BEING FRIENDS WITH THE GREAT... NO, I CAN'T! I CAN'T BE FRIENDS WITH YOU TWO, I HAVE TO CAPTURE YOU!" Papyrus looked sad. "WHAT WILL UNDYNE THINK WHEN SHE SEES I COULDN'T EVEN CAPTURE TWO MEASLY HUMANS..."

"Why don't we just be friends instead Papyrus!" Frisk said.

"Yeah, you are really cool, just like Sans told us!" Chara said.

"WOWIE! YOU REALLY MEAN IT?" Papyrus looked happy again. "NYEH HEH HEH! THEN I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL ACCEPT YOUR FRIENDSHIP WITH OPEN ARMS!" He swung his arms open, the girls ran into him, giving him a big hug.

"WELL! I GUESS YOU TWO WOULD LIKE DIRECTIONS ON HOW TO GET HOME?" Papyrus asked, getting up from the hug.

"No thank you Papyrus! I think I've got it covered from here!" Frisk said.

"YOU KNOW ABOUT THE CORE, AND ASGORE?" (Ha! Rhymes!) Papyrus asked, suspiciously.

"Um, yeah!" Chara stepped in. "Sans actually told us!" She lied, but she didn't wanting Papyrus to get suspicious of them.

"MY LAZY BROTHER ACTUALLY HELPED YOU? WOWIE! I MUST BE RUBBING OFF ON HIM! NYEH HEH HEH!" Papyrus laughed again.

"Anyways, we'll be heading off now, Papyrus, Chara and I have a lot ahead of us!" Frisk gave Papyrus her phone number and said her goodbyes. Chara did the same.

"BYE HUMANS! VISIT US ANYTIME YOU'D LIKE!" Papyrus waved to the two, then ran off back to Snowdin. Frisk and Chara walked together towards the Waterfall. They noticed a think line where the snow ended, and the Waterfall area began.

After a short walk through a cavern leading to the actual Waterfall area, they saw.. Sans?

"Sans!" Frisk ran over to him.

"heh. hey kiddo. betcha didn't expect me working two jobs eh?" He chuckled.

"You're too lazy to work two jobs though..." Chara rolled her eyes.

"twice as many jobs, means twice as many legally required breaks. speaking of which, i'm thinking of taking one now, how about you two head over to grillby's with me?" Frisk nodded. Chara was more reluctant.

"Frisk, shouldn't we get going?"

"Come on, Chara! Let's go get some food, I'm starving, aren't you?"

"Yeah. I guess." Chara looked at Sans. He didn't seem to be mad at her like he was awhile back. "Let's go."

"Thank you, Chara."

Sans smiled. "well kiddos, i guess i'll have to let you drag me away from my job here. come on, i know a shortcut."

They were at the front of Grillby's in less than 10 seconds. Frisk and Chara were well aware of Sans' shortcuts and weren't surprised, but it was still a strange feeling.

Everyone saw Sans and greeted him instantly.

"Weren't you here for breakfast?" A duck like monster asked.

"nah. i haven't eaten for atleast half an hour. you're thinking of brunch." People laughed. Neither Frisk or Chara found it funny.

The trio sat down at the bar. "whadaya want kiddos?"

"Do they have any chocolate?" Chara asked.

"...I melted it all... Sorry." Grillbz replied.

Chara sighed. "I'll take a burger then."

Frisk smiled,"Me too!"

"ill take what the kids are havin'" Sans said.

Grillbz walked off. "hey you two. i've gotta question for ya."

Frisk and Chara say silent, time seemed to stop around them.

"have either of you ever heard of a talking flower?"

Frisk nodded. "Yeah, I know about it."

Chara shook her head, she had yet to know about Flowey, Frisk hadn't told her.

"yeah. the echo flower, people can say something to it, and they'll repeat it. anyway, papyrus said there was a flower that spoke friendly words to him, such as encouragement. i think someone is playing a prank on him. just watch yourselves."

Frisk smiled, she knew what Sans meant. "Of course Sans, I'll be careful."

"Yeah.. Uh me too?" Chara said. Time seemed to flow normally again.

Grillbz brought out the burgers. "thanks. you kids want any ketchup?"

Both shook their heads and began to eat.

"fine, more for me." He drank straight from the bottle.

After their lunch, they walked out together. Frisk let Chara walk ahead a little bit before grabbing Sans hand and getting his attention.

"I know what you meant Sans." Frisk smiled, and let go of his hand.

"figured you would kid. just be careful, protect her too." Sans' grin grew a little.

"Sans! I'm so happy you are warming up to her!" She hugged him.

"not saying i am, kid. but i just want you to be happy." "See you later Sans." "see ya." Sans took a shortcut away.

Frisk jogged and caught up to Chara. Hugging her from behind. "Thanks for going to lunch with Sans! It means a lot to him, even if he doesn't say." Frisk smiled.

"No problem, Frisk." Chara blushed as Frisk kissed her on the cheek and let go of the hug.

"Let's get going!" Chara grabbed Frisk's hand and started running towards the Waterfall.

*Excitement for the next part of your journey, fills you both with DETERMINATION*

__________________________________________   
Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed!


	7. Through The Waterfall

Chara and Frisk took in the breathtaking sights the Waterfall had to offer. Glowing mushrooms and flowers, giant waterfalls, beautiful streams, in a dark cavern that seemed to be lighten by artificial star lights. The light glistened off the water and gave an amazing glow.

Frisk looked over at Chara, "You know," Frisk smiled, "You look even more beautiful in this light."

Chara blushed madly, and looked at Frisk. "No.. you look even more beautiful than me." Chara winked, causing Frisk to blush. "And that blush makes you look even cuter!"

Frisk dipped Chara over and stared into her eyes. She loved the Crimson color that glistened in the light.

"F-Frisk? What are you-" Chara was interrupted by Frisk's lips connecting to hers.

Chara melted into the kiss and closed her eyes.

Frisk ended the kiss quickly, to Chara's dissatisfaction, as she was getting heavy to hold.

She picked Chara and herself back up before she could fall. "Does that answer your question?"

"Y-yeah." Chara was almost breathless.

The girls walked further into the Waterfall area and noticed a large abundance of glowing flowers, whispering random sentences.

Chara walked over to one and listened: "Someday, I'd like to see the surface!" It repeated the sentence.

"Frisk, are these the echo flowers Sans told us about?" The flower repeated what Chara had just said.

"Yes, actually! Cool, huh?" The flower repeated Frisk.

Chara thought for a moment, and got a evil grin on her face.

"My name is Frisk and I want to SAVE everyone in the underground, no matter what!" Chara mocked. The flower copied her, and Chara started to laugh.

Frisk frowned. "Well, my name is Chara, and I HATE humanity!" Frisk mocked, and pointing her tongue at Chara.

Both girls started to laugh.

The flower kept repeating Frisk's comment, and Chara eventually got uneasy.

"But I also love Frisk.." Chara said quietly. The flower copied her again.

Frisk hugged her. "I love you too." Causing Chara to smile.

Frisk released Chara, but she took her hand. "Let's get out of here, too many voices!" Frisk giggled.

The two ran out of the flower area, faintly hearing the flower Frisk had just spoken to. Chara could feel a weird warmness within them, making them extremely happy. Being around Frisk always made them feel happy, but hearing the flower repeat in her voice "I love you too" made her twice as such, she knew she was in love.

Up ahead, they saw Sans, standing next to a telescope.

"Hey Sans!" Frisk called. Sans looked over and saw the two holding hands, his grin wavered slightly, but neither of the girls noticed.

"hey, kiddos. wanna use the telescope? normally i charge a fee of 50000g, but for you two, ill let you use it for free." His grin grew larger.

Frisk knew about the trap, but decided not to tell Chara, for reasons.

"What about it Chara? Wanna look?" Frisk looked at Sans and grinned.

Chara noticed the two giving each other looks, "Hmm.. sure."

She looked through the telescope. She could only see a light red color, and when she looked around, she could only see a note in the right corner saying: "got ya, kid."

Chara stepped back from the telescope and looked at Sans and Frisk.

They bust out laughing uncontrollably. "Alright guys! There was just a message, it wasn't that funny." Chara said a little aggravated the two were laughing at her so hard.

Frisk walked over to a reflective rock and picked it up and let Chara look at her reflection. She was still laughing.

Chara looked at herself. There was a giant purple ring on her eye. "Ah. So that's why you two find it so funny." Chara giggled, and lightly punched Sans on the shoulder. "Yeah, you got me."

Sans flinched at Chara's hit, but he composed himself quickly thinking the girls didn't see him flinch. "heh.. yeah, i guess so kid." Sans stopped laughing. Chara noticed.

Soon, Frisk stopped laughing, and apologized to Chara for laughing so much.

"It was just really funny!" Frisk made an excuse.

"Yeah, whatever Frisk." Chara pretended to be mad.

Frisk hugged Chara and pulled them close, Chara didn't pull away. "Come on, Chara~" Frisk said in a suggestive tone of voice. She placed a quick kiss on her cheek. "Don't be mad at me."

Sans groaned. "jeez you two, right in front of me?"

Chara ignored Sans and looked at Frisk, then quickly dipping her like Frisk had done earlier. "Well, I guess you'll have to do something for me then~" Chara whispered. She got close to Frisk's face.

Frisk blushed. "W-what is it?" She already knew, but decided to ask.

"Kiss me." Chara smiled and kissed Frisk.

Sans groaned again. "get a room you two.."

Chara stopped the kiss early and shot daggers at Sans. Not the "I will kill you" daggers, but more like the, "Wow, are you seriously gonna stand there and ruin this perfect moment I JUST set up for us" daggers.

Sans knew instantly, and used a shortcut away, but not before rolling his eyes sarcastically.

"Anyways, where were we?" Chara said.

Frisk giggled, "Oh I think I know!" and wrapped her hands around Chara's neck and pulled her in for another kiss. The kiss was long and passionate. Chara wanted to take things a step further, and tried putting her tongue in Frisk's mouth. She started to lick Frisk's lips, as a sign she wanted entrance into her mouth. Frisk was reluctant, but let Chara have her way. Chara licked Frisk's tongue, making Frisk let out a soft moan. Chara picked herself and Frisk up, breaking away from the kiss, a small string of saliva stretching from her mouth.

"W-wow. Chara.." Frisk got out.

"I-I'm sorry Frisk.. I shouldn't have done that." Chara started getting red faced.

"No! I... I really liked it." Frisk smiled.

"Really?"

"A lot, actually." Frisk blushed.

Chara cleared her throat, "Well, lead the way Frisk!" She grabbed Frisk's hand.

The two walked a little farther and saw a small monster that reminded them of a ob-longed tear drop.

"Hello there!" Frisk smiled towards the small monster.

"Oh, hello! Who are you two?" The monster looked adorable to Frisk.

"My name is Frisk, and this is my friend Chara."

Chara looked at the monster, she couldn't help but smile at him. "Greetings, I am Chara."

"Can I ask you a question?" he said.

Chara nodded, Frisk did as well. "Go ahead." Frisk replied.

"What's a star? Can you touch it? Can you eat it? Can you touch it?" He asked quickly.

Chara was about to answer, when Frisk replied, "What do you think a star is?"

"I think a star is an awesome person..." He thought for a moment. "Are either of you a star?"

Chara got on one knee to be level with him. She pat his head and smiled. "No, we aren't, but you know who is?"

His eyes lit up, "Who? I would love to know!"

"You are."

He lit up with happiness. "I am? Wow... I never knew! Thank you so much." He jogged off happily, skipping every other step.

Chara got up and looked at Frisk, who was giving her a huge smile. "Chara! That was so sweet of you!" She hugged Chara. "You are a wonderful person, you know, no matter what anyone says." She whispered to her.

"It's because of you, Frisk. You make me want to be this way... When I'm around you, I just feel... like nothing can go wrong." Chara said, Frisk released the hug.

Frisk took Chara's hand again, and started to walk forward. "I feel the same, Chara. I love you."

"I love you too, Frisk!" Chara couldn't get the grin off her face, but she didn't care, she wanted to smile.

"So, Chara, I've thought of a cool place to visit before we continue." Frisk said.

"Sure, what are you thinking? A nice spring, a quiet cave?" Chara suggested.

"Temmie Village!" Frisk giggled happily, she loved the Tem species.

"Wherever you go, I go!" Chara giggled back.

*Ready for Temmie Village, you are both filled with DETERMINATION*

*And the recent memory of your kiss playing over in both your heads fills you both with LOVE*

__________________________________________________________________________________________  
Hey guys! Alright. So, first thing's first: I Have NO CLUE how to write passionate kissing scenes! I need so much help when it comes to that, and I hope I didn't mess up such an amazing moment with poor detail or writing! If I did, I am soooo


	8. Temmie Village

The new area the girls walked in was dimly lit by glowing mushrooms and crystals. The floor under them was spotted with reflective stones that glowed white. It was bright enough to see where you were going in the cavern, but still too dark to see far ahead of you. The two followed the lit path towards Temmie Village, with Frisk leading the way, smiling gleefully.

"Are we almost there?" Chara complained. "It feels like we've been walking forever."

"Chara, we've only been walking for ten minutes."

"Well it feels like twenty." Chara sighed.

Frisk looked ahead and saw the narrow path that lead straight to Temmie Village, her face lighting up. She started to run, "It's right over here!" She yelled.

"Jeez. She sure is excited about this." Chara said to herself. It made her smile seeing how happy Frisk was, but she honestly wasn't feeling too excited about it. She figured it was just because she was tired, and she didn't want to ruin Frisk's good time with a bad attitude. She started to run after Frisk. "Wait up!" Chara yelled.

Frisk ran ahead and down the path to the village. Chara kept up behind. After a short jog, they had finally arrived. She saw a Temmie and ran towards it.

"hOI! i'm tEMMIE!" the Temmie yelled. Frisk giggled with joy.

"hOI! i'm tEMMIE tOO!" The Temmie next to Temmie yelled.

"yaYA! i'm tEMMIE AlsO!" The Temmie who was next to Temmie, next to Temmie yelled.

"Hey, I'm Bob." Bob said. Frisk hugged a Temmie and pet the other Temmies. They started to play together, having a great time.

Chara watched as Frisk was playing with the Temmies, when Bob walked over. "

Oh, hello there. Are you Temmie?" Chara asked.

"No. I'm Bob." he replied.

"Why don't you sound like the other Temmies?" Bob had a deeper voice than all the other Temmies and could speak perfectly.

"I dunno. Just do." Bob wasn't much of a talker.

Chara reached down and pet Bob's fur. It was incredibly soft, and smooth, like running your hand through silk. Bob enjoyed the petting, and let Chara continue. Chara sat down and continue to pet Bob. Bob curled up in Chara's lap and fell asleep almost instantly. She smiled at the Temmie, it was incredibly adorable. Looking up, she watched Frisk play with the more energetic Temmies, as they ran around.

One Temmie stopped moving, looking at Frisk.

"so hungr..." It whined cutely.

The other Temmies stopped moving in unison, really, they seemed the had only one brain.

"yAyA, i agREEs" One said.

"Hold on, I'll go get some Temmie Flakes!" Frisk said, running towards the Tem Shop.

The Temmies cheered.

One Temmie walked away from the group to get a look at Chara, and noticed Bob sleeping peacefully in her lap.

"awwAwa cute!" She said, looking right at Chara.

"Oh, well thank you, Temmie!" Chara smiled at her.

The Temmie walked away with a grin on its face, not remembering what Chara had said. She was too focused on the Temmie Flakes.

Frisk had walked of the Tem Shop with 30g worth of Temmie Flakes, and placed them on the ground, which the Temmies swarmed and ate up.

"FOOB!" They screamed. Frisk looked at Chara and smiled, Chara smiled back.

Frisk walked over to her. "Hey! You made a friend too!"

Chara looked down at Bob. "Yeah, this is Bob. He's super soft and cute." She giggled.

Frisk sat down next to Chara and and rested her head on Chara's shoulder. "Sorry I've been ignoring you... I hope you aren't mad." Frisk said, petting Bob softly.

"No, you're fine Frisk, don't worry! I'm just glad you are having fun." She took Frisk's hand and held it. Causing Frisk to smile.

"Thank you Chara, I'm glad you found a Temmie you liked, I wasn't actually sure if you'd like this place."

"I wasn't sure at first either, but-" She looked at the Temmies. "I'm having a fun time watching them." She giggled.

The Temmies looked at the two and all walked over. "OMG! humans TOO CUTE!" One Tem said.

The others agreed by vibrating intensely and saying: "yA!"

The Temmies got close to Chara and Frisk and started laying down around them, one crawling in Frisk's lap, like Bob had done to Chara. They all fell asleep instantly.

"Guess falling asleep fast is a Temmie thing." Chara giggled. She released Frisk's hand, and wrapped her arm around Frisk instead. "I wouldn't mind copying the Temmies right now." She yawned. She was tired from all the walking they had been doing all day, she needed a rest.

Frisk snuggled up closer to Chara. "Yeah, me too." She kissed Chara on the cheek and closed her eyes.

Chara blushed and smiled. She looked around at all the Temmies sleeping. They were adorable to her. She could see why Frisk loved this place so much. The Temmies loved to play and laugh, and it was so calm here, making her feel safe and secure. Maybe it was the cheery atmosphere, maybe it was the playful Temmies, or maybe it was just because Frisk was there with her, she didn't know. She didn't care either, all she knew was that she was happy, and that's all that mattered to her, besides Frisk of course. She closed her eyes, quickly drifting into a much needed rest.

Chara awoke before Frisk and looked down at her. Chara thought Frisk was cute when she was sleeping, and looked so peaceful. Her mouth was slightly open which made her look even cuter. Her hair was in her face and Chara brushed it to the side gently, revealing it. A round, soft face, with a slight blush. She must have been dreaming of something, because her face didn't have a natural blush like Chara's. She was so beautiful, and Chara was so happy to have Frisk in her life.

"I sure do love you." Chara whispered. Kissing the top of her head lightly. Getting a small wimper and a smile for a response.

Chara played with Frisk's hair a little. Soft, like Bob's, she loved it. Chara looked around and saw some of the Temmies had gotten up and were roaming about, some playing, others just... standing and vibrating, one was watching an egg intensely.

Not too long later, Frisk woke up and yawned.

"Welcome to the waking world," Chara said.

Frisk didn't respond, but instead hugged Chara tightly.

"Hey." She whispered. Chara let Frisk hug her, as her arms where trapped by the hug. "You know, I heard what you said awhile ago." Frisk said.

Chara blushed. "Oh, you d-did?"

"No need to be nervous about it, Chara. I love you too." Frisk giggled.

Chara smiled, she knew she didn't have to be nervous around Frisk, but the feeling still hit her.

"Are you ready to get going soon?" Chara asked.

"Yeah, I think I've had my fill of the Temmies, but one day, we'll have to come back and visit."

Chara smiled, "Of course."

They got up and said their goodbyes to the whole village and left.

The two continued to walk down the dimly lit cavern, and eventually found their way out of the area. It took awhile, as they kept getting lost in the turns that turned out to be dead ends, and the rocks that stopped illuminating themselves making the area even darker didn't help either.

Eventually they saw one echo flower at the end of a hallway, so they decided to check it out.

A sinking feeling washed over Frisk, she remembered this echo flower. Undyne would try to surprise attack them at this flower, but Monster Kid would jump in the way.

Chara wasn't too intimidated by Undyne, from her past encounters with her. She launched spears at fast speeds towards her and Frisk, which they had to run to avoid. Chara would easily avoid her spear onslaught. She vaguely remembered Undyne during her last Genocide run, and while she was tough, Chara was able to beat her. She felt bad, but luckily no one remembered her past actions... except Frisk. Chara had changed though, and with Frisk by her side, she knew she wouldn't hurt another SOUL, not even Undyne.

They walked forward, noticing it got darker and darker with each step, the only light being the bright flower. When they had reached the flower Chara listened closely: "Behind you."

The room seemed to illuminate itself immediately.

A massive figure appeared behind them, wearing a full suit of armor with a red ponytail sticking out from the top. Undyne. She brought forth a spear, and began to inch slowly to Chara and Frisk, and Chara ran in front of Frisk ready to defend her no matter what.

Undyne charged them.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Hey guys! I hope you liked it, I didn't realize how much I had written about the Temmie village until i was like 900 words in! Anyways, more a cute chapter, I added the last part so the story could continue a little, but hey! A little dose of cute in Temmie Village! Anywho, hope you enjoyed! LOVE YOU GUYS!


	9. Undyne Strikes

Undyne was quickly rushing the two, and Chara was staring her down with her red eyes, Undyne could feel them piercing her SOUL, but she wasn't concerned, all she was worried about is destroying these two threats to her freedom, no, the underground's freedom. If Papyrus couldn't finish the job, than she would. As Undyne got closer and closer, she could feel the excitement swell inside her. She was ready for a heated battle against the humans. She got closer and closer, and as she was almost upon them, ready to pierce the small girl in the green shirt in front of her, she saw a small monster come out of nowhere.

"I'll help you Undyne!" A small monster child bust out of tall grass between Undyne and the two girls.

Undyne stopped dead in her tracks before she could stab the kid. Aggravated, she grabbed him by the ear and dragged him off, so he couldn't watch her FIGHT the humans or get hurt.

Chara stared dumbfounded. "Did he really just jump in front of her?" She asked.

Frisk sighed in relief, no matter how many times she would experience that, it always scared her. She didn't notice how hard she was gripping Chara's shirt, trying to hide from Undyne's charge.

Chara turned around and looked at Frisk. "That was intense." She said. "But I wasn't scared, I was ready to protect you Frisk." She said proudly. Really, she wasn't scared, she'd seen worse, but she was intimidated.

Frisk hugged Chara and laughed, "Oh, my hero!" She rested her head in the crook of Chara's neck. "I.. I was really scared you know." She said quietly.

"Yeah," she giggled. "I could feel you grabbing me. It kinda hurt."

"Oh! I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean it to!" She said raising her head to look at Chara.

"It's fine Frisk. It made me feel special, knowing that you needed me." She said, brushing some hair out of Frisk's eyes. They were so beautiful when she opened them fully. A light sea foam green that glistened in the cavern. It makes her heart skip a beat every time she sees them.

Frisk teared up slightly. "I will always need you, and don't ever think I won't!" She said. Chara wiped the small tears from Frisk's eyes, and leaned in, planting a kiss on her lips. Frisk gladly accepted it, and kissed back, tearing up a little again. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of Chara's tender lips on her own, making her melt a little.

Chara pulled back, "Let's get moving." Taking Frisk's hand.

"Aww. Already finished?" Frisk said, disappointed her kiss ended so soon.

"Yeah, I know, but Undyne could come back any moment, so we should get moving." Chara hurried forward. Frisk was about to object, and say she was actually not going to, but decided let Chara lead the way.

Chara saw a new path that see hadn't seen before, much like the dimly lit stones that led to Temmie Village, but these lead straight north. They passed a few echo flowers, but Chara was too concerned on getting far from Undyne to notice what they were saying.

She wasn't scared of facing Undyne, but she didn't want to take the chance of hurting Undyne if she attacked Frisk. She would end up killing her and Frisk would hate her for that. Chara couldn't bear the thought of Frisk hating her, so she knew, at all cost, she had to avoid getting into a FIGHT with Undyne.

Frisk hurried to catch up with Chara. Even though she was holding her hand, she had to basically drag Frisk with how fast she was walking.

She hadn't said anything else after the kiss, and just kept walking, it worried Frisk slightly.

The two reached a bridge, and Chara rushed to cross it, not wanting to look down. Ever since her fall into Mount Ebbot, she wasn't too keen on heights, or falling.

Monster Kid walked up to them, "Yo!" he yelled.

Frisk stopped, causing Chara to stop and turn around. "Frisk!" She said.

"Yo, I'm no good at this kind of thing, but Undyne said you two were humans, and that I should like, hate you and stuff.." He looked down. "So.. uh, I guess that makes us enemies.. and I uh.. hate you, and stuff." He blushed nervously.

Frisk smiled. "Don't worry, Chara and I are super nice, we aren't enemies, and we'll show Undyne too. We can be friends!"

The kid looked up, beaming. "Wow, really? Yo! That's cool!"

He ran off, but tripped and fell off the bridge, he was barely hanging on by his teeth. "Yo! I.. need help!" He said through his teeth.

"Oh no!" Frisk yelled, and ran over to help him. Chara ran over too, and they both picked him up.

"Yo... thanks.." He still looked scared. "Yo, I think I'm gonna just head home." He ran past Undyne without saying anything. Undyne had been standing there the whole time, waiting for the humans to attack the poor kid or do at least something evil... but they helped him instead and said they could be friends. These humans didn't make any sense to her. She backed away into the shadows and disappeared from sight.

"Come on Frisk, Undyne was right there. She knows we are here, we need to keep moving." Chara said grabbing her hand again and rushing forward.

Frisk didn't know why Chara was in such a rush all of the sudden. She knew that Chara could handle herself in a FIGHT, she couldn't imagine it was because she was scared, so what was it?

They didn't run for long when they saw Undyne on top on giant rock formation.

"Seven." She started. "Seven human SOULS, and King Asgore will become a God." She looked down at the two, pausing.

"Six." She continued. "That's how many we've collected thus far. Understand?" She stared them down. "We may only need one, but I can't have both of you running around the underground. So I'm just going to take both your SOULS, got it?"

Chara put her arm in front of Frisk, bracing herself for a FIGHT.

"But. As customary for those who make it this far, I shall tell you the tragic tale of our people. It all started long ago..." She paused. "You know what?" Her voice got louder. "SCREW IT! WHY SHOULD I TELL YOU THAT STORY, WHEN YOU ARE ABOUT TO DIE!?" She screamed. Her blood was boiling and her spine was tingling, she was ready for a FIGHT. She screamed again and threw her helmet off, revealing her blue scaly skin.

"You two! You're standing in the way of everyone's hopes and dreams! Alphys' history books made me think humans were cool, BUT YOU TWO! You're just cowards! Hiding behind that kid so you could run away again. You know what would be more valuable to everyone? IF YOU WERE DEAD!"

She summoned a spear. "I'll show you two how determined monsters can be!"

*The wind is howling, you two are filled with DETERMINATION*

Chara stepped forward. "Alright then, Undyne, show me what you're made of." She screamed back at her. There was no running now, only a FIGHT, and Chara had to find a way to defend herself and Frisk without hurting Undyne.

"That's it! No more running away, HERE I COME!" She jumped off the rock, spear pointed downward, ready to hit Chara. She pushed Frisk, and rolled out of the way.

A battle sequence started.  
________________________________________________________________________________  
Undyne cloaked them in a green aura, causing their SOULS to become... green.

"As long as you are green, you can't escape!" She laughed. Undyne attacked them by throwing spears from all directions, which they avoided, but just barely. She laughed at their attempt.

"Unless you learn to face danger head-on, you'll never survive!" Fufufufu!"

A green shield appeared in both Chara and Frisk's hands that seemed to be linked to their SOULS.

Undyne through more spear attacks at them and Chara knew exactly what to do. She jumped in front of Frisk and hit the spear coming for her away with her shield, and did the same with other oncoming spears. Frisk did the same. The two were impressive. Chara took the North and East facing attacks, while Frisk took the South and West. They smacked the spears away from them flawlessly. They knew exactly how to face danger head on.

Undyne noticed and was slightly impressed, but she caught herself. She didn't want to be impressed by the humans, and that made her angry. She slashed her spear and sent a wave of red aura through Chara and Frisk, causing their shields to disappear and their SOULS to turn red.

Frisk noticed this and grabbed Chara's hand. "Let's go!" she yelled, and started to run away from Undyne.

Chara was surprised, Undyne had just told them they couldn't escape. "Frisk, I thought we couldn't leave! Did she lie?"

"No! Our SOULS turned back to red, so we can run! Now go!" Frisk kept running and Chara ran along with her.

Undyne noticed they were running away and sprinted towards them, grabbing both Frisk and Chara and throwing them down.

Chara kicked Undyne in the armor, causing her to stagger, but not get hurt. She slashed her spear and a wave of green aura fired, Chara and Frisk couldn't escape again. She launched more attacks, and Chara raised her shield and saw that Frisk was still on the ground. She ran towards her and blocked the spears coming towards her so she could get up. A spear barely nicked Chara's arm and sent her HP to 18/20. Frustrated, she knocked the next spear with her shield directly at Undyne dealing one damage to her. This made her angry again.

"YOU BRAT!" She sliced her spear again. Frisk and Chara ran.

*Ring Ring*

Frisk opened her phone while running.

"You're answering a call now!?" Chara yelled.

"HELLO HUMAN! I THINK WE SHOULD ALL MEET UP AT UNDYNE'S HOUSE AND HANG OUT! SHE WOULD LOVE YOU GUYS!" Papyrus hung up quickly.

Frisk put away the phone and kept running.

They made it to Hotland (If the name wasn't obvious by the sign) and saw Sans sleeping at his post. Chara decided to ignore him, since he wouldn't do much anyways and kept running, eventually having to stop and catch her breath across the bridge. Frisk followed shortly, with Undyne right behind. She slowed down to a halt.

"..Armor... too... hot..." She fainted.

Chara saw a conveniently placed water cooler near them, and filled a cup with cool water and drank it.

Frisk looked at her. "What?" She said defensively.

"We should give her some, Chara, look at her." Frisk said.

"She tried to hurt me, but more importantly, she tried to hurt you, no, she tried to KILL you!" Chara said angrily.

"So have a couple of monsters, but we've seen that being nice works!" Frisk said equally as angry Chara would comply.

"But they haven't gone out of their way to hurt you, they were just confused!" Chara said.

"We can't treat her any different Chara! She's doing what she thinks is right, and we're supposed to show her we are super nice and can be friends!" Frisk was getting impatient. She couldn't believe Chara was acting this way.

Chara stared at Frisk for a moment. It was obvious Frisk was mad at her, and she couldn't stand it. She didn't want Frisk to be mad at her, but she didn't want to SPARE Undyne after seeing her mercilessly attack Frisk like that.

"Fine." Chara spat out. She filled the cup up with cool water and poured it on Undyne.

She got up and looked at Chara and Frisk. She didn't want to believe these two helped her, but she didn't want to FIGHT either. It was too hot... she decided they had won, and walked off in defeat.

Chara looked at Frisk, but she wasn't looking back at her. She walked over to her and reached out her hand and tried to touch her, but she moved.

"Why was it so hard for you to show her MERCY, Chara?" Frisk said without looking at her.

"Frisk, she wanted to take you away from me, and kill you-"

"She wanted to do the same to you, don't make it about me!" She exploded at her.

"F-frisk... I." Chara started to cry. "It is about you though! I want to protect you! I want you to be there with me! I...I.." She kept crying.

Frisk looked at her and instantly felt awful. She was too harsh to Chara. "Chara. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled at you." She said.

She took Chara in a loving embrace and hugged her tightly.

"Frisk.. I'm so sorry, I should've shown her MERCY with no problem... I'm no good for you... I-" She was cut off by Frisk putting a finger to her lips.

"No, I'm sorry. I understand Chara. I shouldn't have expected you to SPARE her so easily. I'm just glad you did in the end."

"I just don't want to lose you Frisk. I love you more than anything." Chara cried into Frisk's shoulder.

"And I love you more anything, Chara. And we'll be together forever, no matter what." She rubbed Chara's back.

Chara sniffled. "Promise?"

"Promise." Frisk smiled.

Frisk let go of Chara, and she wiped the tears off her face, and took her hand.

"Let's get going." Frisked smiled at Chara.

Chara smiled back. "Where ever you go, I go."

*After a tough encounter with leader of the Royal Guard, you're filled with DETERMINATION*

*The promise you made to each other fills you both with LOVE*  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
Hey guys! Longest chapter yet! I really hope you enjoyed this extra long 2300+ word chapter! Record for me! More to come, don't worry! LOVE YOU GUYS!


	10. The Lab

Hey guys! Big milestone, eh? The big 10! I didn't think I'd make it to 10, honestly. I figured that I was gonna write a short story, and end quickly, or that I was gonna get negative comments so I'd just stop it. But no! I've gotten so many nice comments and followers cause of this fic! You people are all so amazing. Anywho, basically, this note is a big thank you. Love you guys sooooo much!  
_________________________________________________________________________________________

It didn't take long for the girls to see the giant building at the entrance of the Hotland. It was incredibly tall, and pale white, with giant circular red windows on either side of it. Neither of them had to guess what it was, seeing the giant red letters that spelled out: LAB on the front.

Chara could faintly remember this place. She didn't spend much time here on previous runs, but she did remember meeting a robot, though she couldn't place whom. Recently, she noticed, she has had trouble remembering older timelines, as if Frisk's RESET, wiped her memory as well. Chara stopped moving before they could walk into the Lab.

"Chara? You okay?" Frisk turned around and looked at Chara.

She let go of Frisk's hands. "Frisk, do you remember everything that happens after you RESET?"

Frisk was surprised, she didn't know exactly how to respond. Chara had never brought this up before, why now? "Um, sometimes my memory is a little foggy, but mostly, yes."

"So why can I barely remember my past? I get bits and pieces of things." Chara wasn't mad because of this, but she was genuinely confused.

"Well, maybe you are like me, but you lose a little more, because you aren't the one RESETing? I have no clue, honestly." Frisk responded.

Chara thought about it. It made sense, but she was hoping for a clearer answer. "Alright, I was just wondering Frisk." She grabbed her hand again. "Let's get moving then!" She said, walking forward.

The girls entered the Lab and noticed the lights were turned off.

"Should we come back later?" Chara whispered.

"No, we can keep moving." They walked a small ways, only to see a giant computer with... them on the screen.

"They have cameras in here?" Chara looked around, but didn't see anything. It was still dark. She observed herself. She hadn't looked in a mirror (Or in this case a giant screen) in a long time. Her hair was slightly frizzy, her shirt was dirty and torn, and her face was slightly dirty as well. She hadn't realized she looked like that, and she was embarrassed of herself.

Frisk looked at herself, and noticed she was dirty, and gross. She hadn't realized it before, and wondered why Chara never commented on it. She blushed.

"Why the sudden blush, Frisk?" Chara asked.

"Why didn't you tell me I looked so gross.."

"Because you don't!" Chara grinned. "In fact, I think you look extremely beautiful."

Frisk blushed harder and smiled. "Oh, don't lie, I'm all gross."

Chara grabbed her and tipped her over suddenly taking Frisk by surprise. She looked Frisk dead in the eye, "I would never lie about that." In as serious of a tone as she could muster. Chara started in grin, and eventually started laughing, Frisk joined in.

Chara picked themself and Frisk back up. "Anyways Frisk, do you happen to know where the light switch is?" She looked around again, but saw nothing.

Before Frisk could speak, they heard the sound of a door opening, and the lights flicked on. They saw a yellow, reptilian like monster in a lab coat. Frisk knew exactly who it was, but didn't want to say anything to avoid Alphys getting freaked out.

She looked at them and became wide-eyed. "Oh! My god! I didn't expect you two so soon!" She started to fidget in place. "I haven't showered, I'm barely dressed, its dirty, and.." She stared at the girls. Realizing she hadn't introduced herself. "H-h-hiya! I'm Dr. Alphys. I'm Asgore's Royal Scientist!" She looked nervous. "B-b-but, I'm not one of the 'bad guys'!" she said quickly. "Actually, since you two stepped out of the RUINS, I've been, 'observing' your journey through my console. Your fights, your friendships, everything!"

Chara stared at her and became angry. "Wait, you've been watching us?!" She yelled.

"U-um! Yeah! Originally, I was going to stop you, but watching someone on a screen really makes you root for them, you know? Using my knowledge, I can easily guide you through Hotland!" Alphys said, getting even more nervous after seeing Chara's reaction.

Chara wasn't focused on what she said. She was mad this stranger was watching her and Frisk. That means she saw everything. Every kiss, every tear, every night... everything. She looked over at Frisk, who was smiling at Alphys. Chara wondered why Frisk could be so calm in the presence of this... stalker.

Alphys kept blabbering about something, but Chara wasn't listening.

"I know a way straight to Asgore's castle!" she continued.

Chara had enough. "I don't want any help from you!" She blurted out. Frisk looked at her, concerned. She didn't know what was wrong with Chara. "I-I'm sorry! Is something wrong?" Alphys asked.

Chara stared at her in disbelief, and then at Frisk. "Frisk! Do you not see what's wrong here! Shes been watching us! Seeing everything Frisk! That doesn't concern you at all?" Chara was still extremely angry.

Frisk stared at Chara, and was intimidated by the way she looked. She was genuinely angry with Alphys, and her face was getting red with anger.

"Oh! I- I'm sorry! But don't worry, I actually only saw your encounters with other monsters, and Papyrus and Undyne. Not much else!" She said quickly, getting nervous and blushing.

Chara calmed down slightly, but not much. "What do you mean, 'not much else'?" She asked

"Um well. I uh, saw you two b-building a snowman and battling Papyrus and Undyne, and the Temmie Village.." She said.

"Did you see us do anything else?" She was really wanting to know if she saw their kissing.

"M-maybe, just.. one or two k-kisses. But! You two are cute together!" Alphys, Chara, and Frisk all blushed.

"Thank you Alphys." Frisk said nicely.

"That doesn't excuse you watching us!" Chara said.

"L-look, I'm s-sorry! I promise I won't do it anymore, but it's my job to look out for humans, and w-well.. you two were different. I had to keep watching you." She looked sad. "I'm truly s-sorry."

Chara calmed down. She looked at Frisk and took a deep breath. "It's fine, Alphys, as long as you please don't do that anymore. I prefer privacy." She said.

Frisk smiled. She was glad Chara had calmed down and treated Alphys nicer. She was half worried Chara would snap on Alphys, especially after what just happened with Undyne.

"I'm sorry too, Alphys. Please, continue on what you were saying." Chara said. She was still bothered by all of the watching, but let it go, for Frisk.

"O-oh! Yeah! Anyways, but there might be a problem. See, long ago, I built a human fighting robot, Mettaton. Originally, I had built him to be an entertainment robot, uh, you know, like a robotic TV star or something. Recently, I decided to make him more useful by adding... anti.. anti-human features. Of c-course, when I saw the two of you coming, I immediately thought, 'I have to get rid of those features!'" She said, getting a little nervous. "And I uh, may have made a mistake in doing so. So now h-he's a uh, unstoppable killing machine with a thirst for human blood.." She looked down. "So, um, hopefully we won't run into him!" She looked around.

Chara remembered that name. Mettaton. That was the robot she remembered. She couldn't get an exact image of him in her head, but she remembered something about it being... photogenic?

*TWAANG*

They had heard a metallic sound coming from the wall. Like someone was clanging metal together.

*TWAANG*

"D-did you hear something?" Alphys said, not seeming worried.

Frisk looked at the wall, not worried either, while Chara, on the other hand, was getting ready for something big. She tensed up, and put her arm over Frisk, like during the FIGHT with Undyne. Frisk smiled knowing Chara was getting ready to protect her.

*TWAANG TWANNG TWANNG TWANNG TWANNG*

The sound got louder and slightly faster.

"Oh no."

Something bust through the wall, screaming, "OHHH YES!" In a deep manly robotic voice.  
It was silent for a moment, as the dust settled. "Welcome, beauties.." He said.  
Chara and Frisk got a good look at the giant rectangle with a microphone in his hands.

"Mettaton.." Chara whispered.

"To today's game show!" He yelled. A sign that said GAME SHOW in neon colors came from the ceiling, along with confetti, and streamers, and two neon disco balls "Oh boy! I can already tell it's going to be a great show!" He said. "Everybody give a big hand to our wonderful contestants!" He started to clap loudly, and you could hear it echo throughout the Lab. "Never played before beauties?" He raised his hand in the air, "No problem! It's simple!" He held up a one with his hand. "There is only one rule! Answer correctly..." He threw the microphone. "...or you DIE!"

A battle sequence started. (Sorry darling, but this time, its a QUIZ SHOW!)  
*Applause*  
______________________________________________________________________________________________

Mettaton appeared in front of the two, his microphone was back. Chara looked around, and saw they weren't in a normal battle, there were stage lights, cameras, and an answer board with A, B, C, and D options. No question was on it quite yet.

They selected MERCY.

"Let's start with an easy one!" He pulled over to the side, and the answer board flashed.

WHAT'S THE PRIZE FOR ANSWERING CORRECTLY?  
A: Money  
B: Mercy  
C: New Car  
D: More Questions

Chara stared dumbfounded, she couldn't believe what she was seeing. Frisk, on the other hand, looked excited and happy. Seeing Frisk made Chara smile.

Alphys waved the attention of Chara and Frisk and made a D symbol with her hands. Chara was confused, but Frisk selected D, and Mettaton clapped his hands.

"That's right! Sounds like you get it!" He said excitedly.

Frisk looked and Chara and smiled big. Chara understood what Alphys was doing now, she was giving them the answer!

"Here's your terrific prize!"

WHAT'S THE KINGS FULL NAME?  
A: Lord Fluffybuns  
B: Fuzzy Pushover  
C: Asgore Dreemurr  
D: Dr. Friendship

Chara didn't need help on this one, she knew her dad's name. She selected C, quickly.

"Correct! What a terrific answer!" Mettaton yelled. "Enough about you. Lets talk about me!"

WHAT ARE ROBOTS MADE OF?  
A: Hopes & Dreams  
B: Metal & Magic  
C: Snips & Snails  
D: Sugar & Spice

Frisk saw the question and the answer choices and laughed, clicking B, as that was the only one that made sense. Chara found answer choice D the funniest.

"Too easy for you huh?" Mettaton yelled. "Well, here's another easy one for you two!"

TWO TRAINS, TRAIN A AND TRAIN B, SIMULTANEOUSLY DEPART STATION A AND STATION B. STATION A AND STATION B ARE 252.5 MILES APART FROM EACH OTHER. TRAIN A IS MOVING AT 124.7 MPH TOWARDS STATION B, AND TRAIN B IS MOVING AT 253.5 MPH TOWARDS STATION A. IF BOTH TRAINS DEPARTED AT 10:00 A.M. AND IT IS NOW 10:08, HOW MUCH LONGER UNTIL BOTH TRAINS PASS EACH OTHER?  
A: 31.054 Minutes  
B: 16.232 Minutes  
C: 32.049 Minutes  
D: 32.058 Minutes

Chara didn't even know how to respond. Mettaton had read the question so fast, she only heard train. Frisk looked just as confused and stared at Alphys. She looked at the problem for two seconds and signed D with her hands. Frisk pressed D.

"Wonderful! I'm astounded folks!" Mettaton yelled. "But don't 'count' on your victory!"

HOW MANY FLIES ARE IN THIS JAR? *Mettaton holds up small jar full of flies*  
A: 54  
B: 53  
C: 55  
D: 52

Chara thought this was getting ridiculous at this point. What was his goal? To ask as many unfair question as possible? She thought about that. "Yeah, I guess so." She said to herself.

Alphys signed A with her hands. Chara selected A.

"Correct! You're so lucky today! Now, let's play a memory game!"

WHICH MONSTER IS THIS? *The answer board showed a close up of a froggit's face*  
A: Froggit  
B: Whimsun  
C: Moldsmal  
D: Mettaton

Chara laughed. "Easy!" She said and selected A. She was zapped by Mettaton's laser. It sent a shock throughout her body and brought her health to 15/20.

"Chara!" Frisk yelled.

The answer board zoomed out to show a picture of Mettaton wearing a Froggit T-shirt.

"Oh! Sorry darling, that's incorrect!" He laughed.

Chara was shocked, but she stayed strong and was ready for the next question. She was mad at Mettaton, but she knew he rules of the game.

WOULD YOU SMOOCH A GHOST?  
A: Heck yeah  
B: Heck yeah  
C: Heck yeah  
D: Heck yeah

Frisk winked and selected C. Chara and Alphys looked at each other in confusion.

"Great answer, I love it!" Mettaton yelled. "Time to break out the big guns!"

IN THE DATING SIMULATOR "MEW MEW KISSY CUITE" WHAT IS MEW MEW'S FAVORITE FOOD?

The answer choices didn't have time to appear before Alphys got up screaming, "OH! OH! I KNOW THIS ONE! ITS SNAIL ICE CREAM!" She started going on a long speech about the meaning of friendship found in the game and love.

Mettaton stared at Alphys. "Alphys, Alphys, Alphys. You aren't helping our contestant, are you? OOOH! You should've told me! I'll ask a question, you'll be SURE to know the answer to!"

WHO DOES DR. ALPHYS HAVE A CRUSH ON?  
A: Undyne  
B: Asgore  
C: Either Human  
D: Don't Know

Frisk and Chara looked at Alphys. She was extremely red and her hands were covering her face. Chara took a random guess and selected A.

"CORRECT!" Mettaton yelled. He went on and on about Alphys having a big crush on Undyne and all the things she says about her, Alphys was a nervous wreck.

Mettaton then continued."Well! With Dr. Alphys helping you, the show has no dramatic tension! We can't go on like this! But. BUT! This was just the pilot episode! Next up, more drama! More romance! More bloodshed! Until next time darlings!" Mettaton literally rocketed out of the Lab.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Alphys looked at the two. "Well. That was certainly something."

Chara looked at Frisk and giggled. "Frisk, that was so much fun! But... it was so confusing." Chara said.

Frisk laughed. "Yeah, it was awesome!" She grabbed Chara's hand.

"Lets go! We've got a lot more ahead."

Chara smiled, "Alright Frisk." Before they could leave, Alphys upgraded their phones and signed them up for a social media site, and sent them off.

*The fun you two had in Mettaton's game show fills you with DETERMINATION*  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
Hey Guys! Long chapter, but I did literally just fill in the Game Show. I decided not to make it completely original, for the plain and simple fact that I didn't feel like coming up with questions, so sorry if the chapter is boring because of it! Not a very special milestone chapter.. huh? Anywho, hope you enjoyed! LOVE YOU GUYS!


	11. Befriending The Enemy

Not long after they had left the Lab had Alphys started updating her status, flooding the girls' phones with notifications. They decided to ignore them so they could focus on the Hotland. It was less than safe for the two to be there. To get across platforms, they had to stand on vents of super concentrated air that would propel them forward.

"Frisk! I don't care how many times either of us have done this!" Chara said, staring at the vent in front of her. "There is no way I am doing this, it freaks me out! What if we get hurt, or thrown into the lava!"

Frisk didn't respond, stepped on the vent and was launched across. "Look Chara! Easy!" Frisk said.

Chara stared at her. "No! I'm not going to." Chara crossed her arms.

Frisk didn't know how to convince Chara. She thought for a moment, and then had an idea, a devious grin spreading across her face. "Oh well, Chara. I guess you'll have to stay here. Alone." She stressed the alone on purpose. "While I go ahead, and possibly get hurt without you to protect me! I need you!" Frisk started to walk forward. She added the "I need you" because she knew that was her ace in the hole.

Chara stared at her. There was no way she was going to be alone, and certainly no way she was going to let get hurt. "Frisk, wait!" She jumped on the vent and was launched across. She ran towards Frisk and hugged her from behind.

"Over your fear yet?" Frisk giggled.

"I was never scared!" Chara lied.

"Than what was that all about?" Frisk smiled, Chara hugging her tight.

Chara had a evil grin on her face. "Making sure you needed me, that's all!" Chara kissed Frisk's cheek gently.

Frisk knew she was lying, but didn't care. "I will always need you Chara."

Before the scene could get romantic, the moment was ruined by Frisk's phone ringing.

*RING RING*

"Alphys sure did make our phones loud with her, 'upgrade.'" Chara complained, and let go of Frisk.

Frisk looked at her phone.

*Papyrus is calling*

While she didn't like how loud the phones were now, she did like the Caller I.D., as Alphys called it. She opened the phone and answered.

"Hey Papyrus! How are you?" She answered happily.

"Put it on speaker," Chara said. Frisk selected the speaker option.

"HUMAN!" Papyrus said. "I AM FINE, AS ALWAYS! IS CHARA WITH YOU?"

"Greetings Papyrus, I'm here." Chara responded.

"GREAT! NOW I CAN TELL BOTH OF YOU AT THE SAME TIME." He continued. "HUMAN, DO YOU REMEMBER MY CALL FROM AWHILE BACK REGARDING UNDYNE?" He asked.

Chara looked at Frisk questioningly. "Yes, I do, about going to her house?" Frisk said.

"But Frisk!" Chara started, but was interrupted by Papyrus.

"WELL, I THINK WE SHOULD DO THAT RIGHT NOW! MEET ME IN SNOWDIN!" Papyrus said, hanging up before they could answer him.

Chara crossed her arms as Frisk put away her phone.

"Lets go!" Frisk said. She held out her hand for Chara to grab, but she didn't. "Is something wrong?"

"Frisk. We can't go see Undyne! Are you mad? Or did you already forget what she tried to do to yo-To us?" Chara said looking at her disapprovingly.

"Chara, this is our chance to reconcile with her. We can show her we are friends!" Frisk smiled patiently at Chara. She knew Chara didn't like Undyne, but she was going to get them to be friends. "Besides Chara, I bet you'll really like her when you get to know her!"

Chara looked at Frisk smiling at her. That smile could make her day no matter what, and it was hard being mad looking at it. She uncrossed her arms, and grabbed Frisk's hand. She sighed. "Okay Frisk, I believe you. I will try to be her friend, but if she attacks us-" Chara started.

"She won't." Frisk interrupted her. "I promise it will go well." Frisk said, giving Chara another smile.

The smile warmed Chara's heart, more so than Hotland ever could, and she squeezed Frisk's hand. "I can't wait then." She said, smiling back at her.

*Time Skip*

"YOU'RE HERE!" Papyrus said gleefully. He clapped his hands.

"Ready to go?" Frisk said.

Papyrus looked them up and down. "HMM.. SOMETHING ISN'T RIGHT.." He stared harder. "YOU TWO ARE FILTHY!" He finally said, after a thorough inspection. "WE CAN'T GO SEE UNDYNE WITH YOU TWO LIKE THIS. COME INSIDE!" He ran towards the door super fast and opened it for them. Frisk admitted that they hadn't changed clothes or showered for awhile, they were just too busy.

Papyrus ran upstairs and ran a bath. "WE MUST GO QUICKLY, SO YOU TWO WILL NEED TO BATHE TOGETHER!" He said coming out of the bathroom. "I WILL GET SANS TO GET YOU SOME CLOTHES."

As he walked away in search for clothes, Chara looked and Frisk. She was madly red in the face.

"Frisk, you alright?" She asked.

"B-bathe together?" Frisk stuttered nervously. She had never bathed with someone before, and definitely not Chara.

"It's fine Frisk! Just wash and get out." Chara said.

"But.. we'll be... you know..." Frisk said quietly.

Chara hadn't thought about that, and blushed too. "Well. If you, um, want me to not look or something.. that's fine."

Before Frisk could answer, Papyrus came running down the stairs. "SANS YOU LAZY BONES, I HAVE TO DO EVERYTHING! HUMANS, I WILL BE BACK WITH SOME CLOTHES!" He rushed out of the house, as Sans walked downstairs.

"heh. told him to go all the way to tori's. so, whatcha two doin here?" He asked, yawning.

Frisk was still flustered and didn't answer Sans. Chara spoke up.

"Papyrus wanted us all to go talk with Undyne."

"ah. say, what's wrong with frisk?" He said, looking at her.

Chara blushed. "Um, ah.. well. Papyrus said we needed to take a bath together, and she's a little nervous."

Frisk looked up and grabbed Chara's hand. She was filled with DETERMINATION!

She got up and dragged Chara to the bathroom.

"heh. wonder what that was about." Sans said, sitting on the couch, pulling a bottle of ketchup from his jacket and drinking it.

The bathroom was warm and the bathtub looked inviting. The clear water was warm, and stream arose off of it's glistening surface. Frisk wondered why Sans or Papyrus would need a bath tub, did skeleton's get dirty?

Frisk slowly took off her clothes. "C-Chara.. turn around."

Chara was wide eyed and her face was redder than a tomato. "Oh, y-yeah."

She turned around and undressed herself. Chara stepped into the tub and let the warm water surround her, relaxing her nerves and giving her a sense of calm. That is, until she saw Frisk. Her heart skipped so many beats she thought she'd die right there. Somehow, she was even more beautiful now, with nothing on.

Frisk stepped into the tub and felt the warm water. She sighed. "You staring at me like that is not making me comfortable, you know." Frisk was red, she pulled her knees up to her chest and held onto them.

Chara turned away, "S-sorry Frisk. You're just so beautiful." Chara's heart was still racing.

Frisk smiled, and was flattered Chara found her so pretty. "Not as beautiful as you.." She said quietly.

They heard a knock on the door. "HUMANS!" Followed by heavy breathing.

"Yes Papyrus?" Chara called back.

"I.. GOT YOUR.. *huff* CLOTHES! *puff* THEY ARE OUTSIDE... THE DOOR..." Papyrus said.

Frisk giggled softly at Papyrus, "Could you set them in here?" Frisk called back.

From the other side of the door, Papyrus blushed. "BUT... YOU TWO ARE.."

"It's fine, Papyrus, just close your eyes and set them down for us!" Chara said, giggling as well.

It was silent for a moment, and then they heard the door open slowly, and Papyrus walked in with on hand covering his eye sockets, and the other with their clothes. He knelled down and set the clothes on the floor. "HERE THEY ARE!" He said, quickly running out the bathroom. Shutting the door. Chara and Frisk laughed at Papyrus' nervousness.

"Well, Frisk, we shouldn't keep him waiting, lets clean up and get out." Chara said, grabbing the soap next to her.

"Y-yeah."

The two washed and rinsed themselves off and got out of the tub. Chara couldn't help but get a few side glances and Frisk. She was too pretty to not look at. They grabbed separate towels and dried off. They put on their clothes, and walked out.

Frisk was still red, and Chara was smiling. Chara leaned in close and whispered, "We should do that again." Flirting with Frisk.

"C-Chara!" Frisk said.

Papyrus looked at the two and smiled. "YOU TWO ARE FINISHED! LET'S GO!" Getting up from the couch with Sans, and running to the door.

Chara grabbed Frisk's hand.

*Another Time Skip*

"STAND BEHIND ME! I DIDN'T ACTUALLY TELL HER YOU TWO WERE COMING OVER!" Papyrus said.

Chara got wide eyed. She thought Undyne knew they were coming, what was she going to do when she saw them in her own home uninvited?

"Frisk, this doesn't seem like a good idea anymore!" Chara said.

"Why all the sudden you don't want to go?"

"I didn't know she wasn't aware we were coming!"

"It will be fine, don't worry." Frisk reassured her.

"OH, AND GIVE HER ONE OF THESE!" Papyrus held up a bone wrapped in yellow with a red bow. "SHE LOVES THESE" He handed it to Frisk.

He knocked on her door.

Chara took a moment to look at her house. It looked like a giant fish with impressive sizing teeth as the door. The fish had giant scales and windows that resembled big evil eyes.

The door opened and Undyne was standing there, looking at Papyrus. She didn't notice the girls. She smiled wide. "Hi, Papyrus! Ready for your extra private, one-on-one training?"

Papyrus smiled wide, as always. "YOU BET I AM! AND I BROUGHT SOME FRIENDS!" Papyrus moved to the side to reveal Frisk and Chara standing there.

"Hi, I don't think we've..." She looked at them and realized who they were. She became angry, but looked at Papyrus. She didn't want to blow her cool in front of him. "Why dont. You three. Come in." She said through gritted teeth.

Chara took Frisk's hand, feeling intimidated.

They walked in.

Undyne had a very cozy looking home. She had her kitchen, complete with a big stove and a large fridge and sink, with a long counter. Her table, which had no chairs but comfortable sitting pillows was in front of the kitchen. (I don't care if it is actually stools, just read the story) To the left was a large black piano, Chara wondered if Undyne was good at playing. Her wallpaper was blue with pink fish, and she had tiled floors.

"LOOK UNDYNE! MY FRIENDS BROUGHT YOU A GIFT ON THEIR OWN!" Frisk handed Undyne the wrapped bone. She knew it was really from Papyrus.

"Uh... thanks, I'll put it with the others." She opened a drawer full of the bones and threw it in.

"So are we ready to start?" She said impatiently.

Papyrus looked to the side suspiciously. "WHOOPSIE DOOPSIE. I JUST REMEMBERED, I HAVE TO USE THE BATHROOM. YOU THREE HAVE FUN!" He sprinted towards the window and did a spectacular flip right out of it, leaving everyone stunned.

Undyne looked at them. She didn't feel angry anymore, but instead, she felt sad. "So, why are you two here? Come to run your victory in my face? To humiliate me even further? IS THAT IT?" She yelled at them.

"No Undyne! We came here to talk to you, and be friends!" Frisk spoke up. Chara didn't want to talk.

"I don't want to be friends with either of you brats." Undyne spat out.

Chara was about to say something, when she heard Papyrus. "WELL, I GUESS I THOUGHT YOU COULD I BE FRIENDS! I WAS WRONG, I GUESS UNDYNE WASN'T UP FOR THE CHALLENGE!" He said, then he ran off.

"CHALLENGE!" Undyne roared. "You think I can't be friends with these two? HA!" She laughed. "I make them so in love with me, they'll feel so STUPID for their previous actions! It's the perfect revenge!"

Chara didn't know how to react. Frisk giggled.

"Why don't you two have a seat!" She said politely, gesturing to the table.

They sat down, and realized the pillows where extremely comfortable.

"Comfortable? Let me get you girls something to drink!" She placed items on her counter. Sugar, Soda, Tea, and Hot Chocolate. Chara barely moved, when suddenly Undyne threw a spear at the table, scaring Chara.

"HEY! DON'T MOVE, YOU'RE THE GUEST, SIT DOWN AND BE COMFORTABLE!" She reassessed herself quickly, calming down. "Why don't you just point to what you want, you can use the spear."

Chara's heart was pounding, but Frisk held her hand to calm her down and gave her a warm smile. "What do you want Chara?"

"Hot chocolate sounds pretty good.." Chara said.

Frisk pointed towards the hot chocolate. "You want Hot Chocolate? Wait. Wait. I forgot, that container's empty. I stopped buying it because it was such a hassle! Asgore kept getting the marshmallows stuck in his beard!" She laughed.

Frisk pointed towards the tea, raising an eyebrow at Chara. "Yeah, that's fine too."

"...tea huh? Coming right up!" She made them the tea, and brought over their cups, and sat down across from them. Chara took a sip. It was scalding hot, but other than that, it was delicious. She could faintly remember the taste of the tea, it reminded her of something.

"Hey.." Undyne said after some silence. "It's kinda strange you chose THAT tea. Golden Flower Tea... It's Asgore's favorite."

Chara could remember now. She used to drink this tea with Asgore, Toriel and... Asriel... after a long day, and tell stories,

"Actually, now that I think about it," Undyne continued. "You two kind of remind me of him." She laughed. "You're both total weenies!" "...sort of." She sighed. "Y'know. I was a pretty hot headed kid. Once, to prove I was the strongest, I tried to FIGHT Asgore. Emphasis on TRIED. I couldn't land a single blow on him!" She looked to the side. "And what's worse, he refused to FIGHT back the entire time. I was so humiliated..."

She looked down, but remembered something and looked right back up. "And then, he said something goofy.." She giggled slightly and mocked Asgore in a deep voice, "'Excuse me, would you like to know how to defeat me?' I said yes, and from then on, he trained me! One day, during practice, I finally knocked him down. I felt... bad. But he was beaming! I had never seen someone so proud to get their butt kicked!" She laughed a little more. "Anyway, long story short, he kept training me, and now I'm the head of the Royal Guard."

The girls had already known that, from Papyrus, but kept listening.

"So I'm the one who gets to train dorks to FIGHT!" Her smile faltered. "... like, uh, Papyrus. But.. to be honest, I don't know if I can ever let him into the Royal Guard." She looked at them, and quickly said, "Don't tell him I said that! He's just... he's too... it's not that he's not strong, he's actually pretty freaking TOUGH! It's just that, he's... just.. too innocent and nice! I mean, LOOK, he was supposed to capture you, and instead ended up being friends with you two! I could never send him into battle. That's part of why, I started teaching him to cook. So maybe he can do something else with his life."

Chara became sad upon hearing this. She knew it was Papyrus's dream to be in the Royal Guard, and now she knew he never stood a chance.

"I'm sorry. I can't do this." Undyne started. "I tried my hardest! I can't be friends with you two.. I'm not a good hostess."

"Why not Undyne?" Frisk asked.

"It's obvious you two are intimidated by me, there is no way you'd want to be my friend."

Chara actually spoke before Frisk could.

"Undyne, we would love to be friends with you! Let's put the past behind us and just all be friends, what do you say?"

Undyne looked at the girls and laughed, but it wasn't a sarcastic laugh, it was a laugh from the heart. "Alright you dorks! I'll be your friend!" She got up excitedly. "AND I'LL BE THE BEST FRIEND YOU'LL EVER HAVE!" She laughed even more, triumphantly.

The girls had wished Undyne a farewell, and headed to the direction of the River Person to take them back to Hotland.

Frisk pulled closer to Chara and grabbed her arm, wrapping her hands around it, trying to get as close to Chara as she could. "I'm so happy you want to be friends with her, Chara. I knew you'd give her a chance." Frisk said happily.

Chara smiled and blushed slightly. "She wasn't bad once we got to know her." Chara said. "I'm just happy you are happy, Frisk."

She turned around quickly, surprising Frisk, making her let go of Chara's arm. She grabbed Frisk's waist and pulled her in close, making Frisk turn red.

"And that's all that matters to me." She said, getting closer to Frisk's face. "I love you," she whispered, and kissed Frisk gently on the lips.

Frisk hugged Chara close and kissed back, closing her eyes, and letting the warmth she felt flow through her body. She was in paradise and never wanted to release this kiss.

The gentle sounds of the Waterfall area and the beautiful lights added to it all, making this their best kiss so far.

*Befriending Undyne fills you with DETERMINATION*

*The beauty and perfectness of this moment, fills you both with LOVE*  
___________________________________________________________________________________________  
Hey guys! Whatcha think so far? I'm having a lot of fun writing this! 3000 words! LOVE YOU GUYS!


	12. Entering Hotland

Chara stared at the vent in front of her, Frisk was already moving ahead, leaving her didn't realize Chara wasn't following her until she turned around to ask her a question.

"Hey Chara how about-" She looked around, and saw her on the first platform. "Chara! I thought we talked about this!"

"Yeah.. I know, its just." Chara couldn't find the will to step on the vent.

"Guess I'll just go ahead then. It was fun knowing you!" Frisk started walking away.

"Frisk!" Chara yelled, and stepped on the vent, using the air to jet across, and ran to catch up with her. She grabbed her arm and walked close. "Stop walking ahead!" She said.

"Well, I've got to think of some way to get you to step on the vents!" Frisk laughed.

Ahead they saw a long line of self propelling tracks, moving at a rather fast pace. There were pipes scattered across, spewing giant bursts of steam. Frisk stopped before stepping on the track, causing Chara to stop as well.

"Something wrong?" Chara asked.

Frisk was staring ahead, not moving. "Frisk?" Chara asked again.

Frisk was silent and still, like a statue.

Chara poked Frisk's cheek. "Frisk?" She was starting to get concerned.

Frisk was thinking about her past run. So many unpleasant memories washed over her at once. Dread, fear, sadness, and anger. She was angry at herself for ever doing something so stupid, but then she thought of Chara, and thought maybe killing everyone was a good decision. Chara was the best thing that ever happened to her, sure, but the memory of killing all her friends killed her on the inside.

"Frisk!" Chara yelled, trying to get Frisk to move.

She snapped out of it , and looked at Chara. "I need to talk to you about something." Frisk finally said.

"Sure, anything! You worried me you know, with the not moving and all!" Chara said, hugging Frisk's arm tighter.  
Frisk stepped on the tracks, and they started moving forward.

"You know what I had to do to SAVE you right?" Frisk asked.

Chara was taken aback by the weird question. "Well, yes, I do. What about it?"

"Sometimes I wonder if it was a mistake." Frisk said.

Chara became offended and let go of Frisk's arm. "W-what do you mean?"

Frisk didn't realize what she had said, and grabbed Chara's hands. "Not because of you, don't worry. You are the best thing that has ever happened in my life."

Chara smiled. "What do you mean then Frisk?"

"The memories are so hard to deal with. I can see my friends dying in my dreams, or should I say nightmares, and every time we get into a FIGHT with a monster, I can recall killing it. It hurts dealing with it all." Frisk started to tear up. "Sometimes I wish I hadn't!" She started to cry. "But then I would've never met you, Chara!"

Chara pulled Frisk close to her and hugged her. "It's okay Frisk. I understand how you feel, trust me." She ran her hand through Frisk's hair. Frisk hugged her tightly. "It's over now, though, and you don't have to ever worry about it ever again. I'm here with you, your friends are all here with you." Chara said, kissing the top of Frisk's forehead. "And we'll always be together, remember? Through thick and thin."

Frisk faced Chara and wiped away her own tears. Chara was worth it. She loved her. All the heartache, the pain, all of it, was for her, and Frisk was happy she'd done it. The end of the track was nearing, and Frisk let go of Chara to prepare to get off.

"Thank you Chara. I don't know what I'd do without you." Frisk said, jumping off the tracks.

"You'd be so lost without your knight in shining armor!" She said proudly, grabbing Frisk's arm to get closer to her.

The girls continued to voyage through Hotland, enjoying the heat and the monsters. For being so close to molten lava, it wasn't blisteringly hot in the Hotland. It was comfortably warm, like laying in the sun on a clear day to sunbathe. The monsters were extremely friendly, including Vulkin, a volcano shaped monster who loved hugs. Chara and Frisk would hug one tight whenever they got into a FIGHT with one, and it would blush and giggle happily, though when it giggled, it released some lava from its mouth, making the girls have to back away.

As they continued, they noticed more vents, making Chara groan.

"Why are these everywhere?" Chara complained.

"I don't know, why not?" Frisk said sarcastically, making Chara sigh.

Bravely, and heroically, Chara stepped on the vent before Frisk and launched across, the hot air taking her by surprise making her yelp. Frisk started to laugh uncontrollably, falling to her knees.

"Chara!" She said, holding her sides because they hurt from laughing. "That was adorable! I've never heard you do that!"

Chara blushed madly from Frisk laughing at her. Her face was hot with embarrassment, and the heat of Hotland didn't make it any better. "Frisk! It wasn't that funny!" Chara said, crossing her arms, getting angry.

Frisk started to calm down some, but not much. "But it was so cute!" She said, tears rolling down her face.

"Frisk! Stop laughing!" Chara yelled in anger.

Frisk stopped, but not immediately, realizing Chara was angry with her. She stepped on the vent and launched herself across the platform, walking towards Chara, who was turned away with her arms crossed. Frisk touched her back, "Chara. Come on! Don't be angry with me."

"It wasn't that funny.." Chara said quietly, her face slowly regaining its natural color. She turned around to face Frisk, who looked sad. "Okay.. maybe a little." Chara said, cracking a smile.

Frisk grabbed Chara's hand pulling her in for a quick kiss on the cheek. "Sorry, but you were just too cute!" Frisk smiled.

Chara couldn't hold back from smiling. "A little less laughter would be appreciated next time."

"Of course, promise!"

The girls continued their journey through Hotland, passing yet another set of vents, which Chara reluctantly stepped on. It didn't take long before they discovered a new problem.

"Frisk?" Chara said, looking at the orange and blue lasers ahead of them.

*Ring Ring*

Frisk looked at her phone and checked the Caller I.D.

*Alphys is calling*

Frisk opened her phone and selected speaker, "Heya Alphys!"

"H-hey, you two. I know the lasers may look bad, but I will use my knowledge and hack into the system to turn them off!"

"Alphys.." Chara said. "How do you know there are lasers ahead of us..?"

"O-oh! Um.. I uh, had to.. um.." The lasers shut off, leaving a path ahead before she could finish speaking. "Oh! Looks like they are g-gone! Bye!" Alphys disconnected before the two could say anything.

"Frisk." Chara eyed her suspiciously. Frisk knew exactly what she meant by the stare.

"I know Chara, but Alphys is doing this to help us, she's not trying to spy on us or anything like that." She noticed Chara was getting angry. Frisk could always tell. Chara's natural blush would turn red, rather than the natural pink, and she would always furrow her brow, sometimes, she would tap her finger on her hip, as a sign of her being impatient.

"She promised she wouldn't do it anymore."

*Ring Ring*

Frisk checked the Caller I.D.

*Alphys is calling*

Frisk opened her phone and selected speaker.

"H-hey, you two. I know what you're talking about.." Alphys said. She sounded sad, like she was just told some awful news. "And I just want Chara to know, that... I-I'm sorry. I know I promised I-I wouldn't, but I thought you two would need help."

Chara started to calm down. "Alphys. You could've just told me that you had to, instead of promising me you would never do it again. I would've understood." Chara said, letting out a sigh.

Frisk smiled at Chara, but she didn't notice.

"Y-yeah.. I see that now, but I didn't want to tell you, b-because I thought you'd get mad again! You really scared me the first time." When she said that, Chara had a look on her face that Frisk couldn't place.

Chara didn't know how to feel after she heard Alphys say that. All she could muster was a face that made her look confused.

"Look." Chara sighed again. "I am truly sorry Alphys. I didn't mean to scare you, but you must understand why i was angry with you, and why I felt angry now."

"Y-yes, I understand, and I'm sorry too, Chara! If you want me to stop, for real this time, I will, no problem."

Chara considered the offer, and wondered if Alphys was lying. She looked at Frisk, who was just smiling at her. "Whatever you decide Chara, I'm fine with." She looked at Chara with a face that said, "Please give her a chance, it would mean a lot to me."

"

Alright Alphys. You can continue to watch and help us, I don't mind. Besides, you'll just make it easier for us!" Frisk gave Chara a toothy grin, she was happy Chara was okay with it.

"A-anyways you two! Up ahead, there is a giant door, you cannot open it unless you s-solve the puzzles on the left and right." Alphys said, sounding happier and more confident now she and Chara were back on good terms. "S-so, good luck!" She hung up.

Frisk nodded at Chara, as a silent "Thank You". They walked ahead and saw the giant door. It was massive, reaching so high, that when you looked up, you couldn't see the top, just the darkness of the underground. It was purple, and had strange circular symbols that glowed. Neither Chara nor Frisk knew what the symbols meant, but they each assumed it had to mean something unique to Hotland. In front of the door, or rather, in front of them, were more vents. The vent directly facing them, changed it's wind direction, going counter-clockwise.

"Well!" Frisk said. "I guess I'll go left, while you go right, Chara. We can knock it out quickly." Frisk said.

"But Frisk! I don't want to go without you! What if something happens?" Chara said, tightening her grip on Frisk's hand.

"Nothing will happen, trust me. Besides, if something goes wrong, Alphys will be watching over you, and call me." Frisk reassured her.

"Okay." Chara said, a little nervously, but she felt a little safer remembering Alphys was watching.

Frisk let go of Chara's hand and stepped on the vent, shooting across to the left. Chara stepped on the vent, and shot to the right. They both smiled and waved and walked towards their puzzles.  
____________________________  
*Chara's P.O.V.*  
____________________________  
It sucks not having Frisk by me, even if it is for one lousy puzzle. I'm always worried that something bad will happen when Frisk isn't around, and I'll mess up, and she'll hate me. I shake the thought out of my head.

"Frisk would never hate me." I say to myself, as reassurance. I smile at the thought of her, I already miss her, and I just left her a minute ago.  
Ahead of me, there is a blue laser, knowing how blue attacks work, I know I can't just walk past it, I'll get hurt. I look around for a another way across, but I hear a familiar tone.

*Ring Ring*

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, and took it out, checking the Caller I.D.

*Alphys is calling*

I open my phone, "Need something, Alphys?" I ask.

"Chara! T-that blue laser seems totally impassable. B-b-but! I have some tricks up my sleeve! I-I'll hack into the H-h-hotland laser database and take it out!"

I giggled. "Why thank you, oh wise one!" I say sarcastically. She hung up, and the laser came off. I took a bow and said thank you, knowing Alphys was watching.

I was trying to be nicer to Alphys so she wouldn't be so scared of me. I still feel bad for my episode back in her Lab. I wanted to be her friend, and I tried my hardest, hopefully it was working.

I looked ahead and saw a building ahead of me. It looked pretty cool, and somehow familiar. "Have I been here before..?" I asked myself quietly. I couldn't place it. I walked in and saw the puzzle. There was a note on the side, but I didn't want to read it. I turned on the puzzle and saw a bunch of squares light up, and two red bullets appear. I pressed the control panel to see what it would do.  
The red bullet shot forward and destroyed a square. "Cool!"

I pressed it again and destroyed another square, and then the puzzle reset itself. And I had my bullets back. "Ah! So I have to restart if I don't do it right. I saw the box farthest away, that said: "SHOOT ME."

I couldn't simply hit it with how it was now. I moved the panel, and the boxes moved with it. "I get it now." I moved the panel around until there was only one square in the way of the SHOOT ME square. I didn't know how to get rid of it. It was making me mad. No matter what I did, I couldn't get it to move.  
"STUPID SQUARE!" I yelled out of pure frustration, and hit the panel. One of the bullets shot the square, destroying it. Now the SHOOT ME square was clear! I shot it, and it said Congratulations!

I ran out of the building excited I figured it out.  
______________________

*Frisk's P.O.V.*  
______________________

I walk forward, already aware of the puzzle ahead of me. I'm not worried about myself, but more for Chara. She hasn't been away from me before, and she didn't take it so well awhile ago, but I know it will be fine, it's just a simple puzzle. I look at the building ahead of me, with it's cool design and patters, and step in.

Reaching for the panel, I recall the first time I ever tried this. It was frustrating because I couldn't figure out how to move the squares, or even hit the SHOOT ME square, and had to call Papyrus to consult his puzzle solving skills. He didn't help me much, but I found the spirit to continue and solve the puzzle, eventually figuring it out.

I moved the squares in a perfect position to solve the puzzle, wondering how I ever got so stumped at this, and shot the target. I giggled as it played a little tune because I won, and walked out. I started to run so I could get to Chara as fast as possible.  
________________________

*3rd Person*  
________________________  
Chara and Frisk saw each other and stepped on the vents on either side, jumping across.

"That was really fun!" Chara said, hugging Frisk.

Frisk was surprised by the sudden hug.

"Really? That's awesome Chara! The puzzle didn't stump you?" Frisk said, a little worried she was the only one who would get stumped at the puzzle.

"Well, at first, I was frustrated because I couldn't figure it out, but eventually, I did! The control panel was weird too."

"Great!" Frisk said, breaking free of the hug. "Let's get moving, shall we?"

They took turns stepping on the vent and launching across, while the giant door opened.

Ahead, they saw a vent that led to a line of vents. Chara instantly hated it.

"Why are there so many vents right after another!" Chara complained.

"Come on, Chara, the quicker you step on it, the quicker it will be over." Frisk said.

The girls took turns riding the vents, Chara going first, waiting for Frisk on the other side. When they were both safe and sound, they realized the room they were in was pitch dark. Chara took Frisk's hand, and started to walk forward, when suddenly the lights came on.  
They looked in front of them only to see their favorite rectangular robot: Mettaton, in a cooking outfit.

"Oh no.." Chara said. 

Frisk smiled.

_______________________________________________________________________  
Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to update, it is really hard writing at school.. I don't get much time for it, but I am supposed to get some of my things back this weekend, so I can update. Anywho! LOVE YOU GUYS!


	13. A Mettaton Of Fun

"Welcome beauties!" Mettaton said towards a camera. He twirled his microphone, "To the Underground's premier cooking show!" He laughed as a giant sign appeared out of nowhere.

{Cooking With a Killer Robot}

The sign was huge, in cursive, and was glittering. Frisk knew Mettaton was a fan of the more fabulous things.

"Pre-heat your ovens, because we've got a very special recipe today! We're going to be making..." Mettaton looked at the girls for a split second, before turning back to the camera, "A cake!"

Chara became excited upon hearing this, "Will it be chocolate cake?"

"Save ALL questions until after the show, beautiful!" Mettaton said, his voice changing slightly to a more annoyed tone. He twirled his microphone again, "My two lovely assistants here will gather the ingredients! Everyone give them a big hand!" He started to clap, and confetti rained down on the girls.

Chara held some in her hand, but they evaporated in her hand.

"Oh yes! MTT Brand Confetti! Dissolves quickly to not leave a mess! Perfect for any occasion! Now you two, we'll need Sugar, Milk, and Eggs. Go for it sweethearts!"

Chara turned around and saw all the ingredients on the counter behind them, and grabbed the milk and sugar, while Frisk grabbed the eggs.

"Be careful, sweetie! We wouldn't want you to drop anything!" Mettaton said. Chara and Frisk delivered the ingredients to Mettaton. "Perfect! We've got all the ingredients we need to bake that cake! Sugar... Milk... Eggs... Oh my! What a marvelous moment!" He chuckled to himself. "How could I forget! We're missing the most important ingredient!" Mettaton reached below the counter and brought out a giant chainsaw.

Chara instantly put her arm in front of Frisk. "What is that Mettaton!" She yelled. She didn't know what it was, but it looked dangerous, like a knife.

"Never mind that, darling!" He laughed. "Now beauties!" He said looking back at the camera, "The most important ingredient we need is... a HUMAN SOUL!" He activated the chainsaw, and moved slowly towards the girls.

Chara was bracing herself for a FIGHT. Mettaton didn't seem like he was willing to SPARE them, so she figured she was going have to take him down.

Frisk stared at Mettaton with slight fear in her eyes. She was scared of the big chainsaw he had in his hands, but remembered that Mettaton was acting for the moment, and wouldn't actually hurt them. Frisk realized Chara didn't know that and was worried she may attack Mettaton.

*Ring Ring*

A telephone could be heard echoing throughout the room. Mettaton clicked a button on his side and answered the call. "Hello...? I'm kinda in the middle of something here."

"W-w-wait a second!" Alphys' voice could be heard in the echo of the room. "Couldn't you make uh.. Couldn't you use uh.." She paused. "Couldn't you make a substitution in the recipe?"

Mettaton groaned, and turned off the chainsaw. "A substitution? You mean, use a different, non-human ingredient? ...Why?"

"Uh... what if someone is.." Alphys tried to think of something. "Vegan?"

"...Vegan." Mettaton sounded more annoyed now.

"W-well, actually I-" She was cut off.

"THAT'S A BRILLIANT IDEA ALPHYS!" Mettaton said, waving his arms. "Actually! I have an option right here! MTT-Brand-Always-Convenient-Human-Soul-Flavor-Substitute! A can of which... is just over there on that counter!" He said, making a obvious gesture towards the counter to their far right. "Well darlings? Why don't you go get it?"

Chara walked to the can, walking slowly around Mettaton in case he'd try to hurt her or Frisk.

Frisk walked behind Chara, noticing her glaring at Mettaton. She didn't look to happy with him, but she found it understandable. Frisk wasn't too happy with Mettaton either the first time he pulled a chainsaw on her. The can was sitting upon a small counter, that barely rose to the girl's stomachs. It was just a plain red can with a yellow label that said: "MTT Brand, yadda yadda yadda.."

When Chara got close to pick the can up, the counter shot high into the sky at a fast pace.

Mettaton rolled over, laughing. "By the way, our show runs on a strict schedule. If you can't get the can in one minute, we'll have to go back to the original plan! So... Better start climbing, beautiful!"

*Ring Ring*

Frisk looked at her Caller I.D.

*Alphys is calling*

Frisk answered and selected speaker.

"Oh no! There is not enough time to climb that!" Alphys paused. "F-f-fortunately! I might have a p-plan!" She giggled a little. "When I was upgrading your phone, I added a few... features. You see that huge button that says JETPACK? Watch this!"

Frisk's phone floated in the air by itself and turned into a jetpack. Chara's rose out of her pocket and transformed as well. It attached itself to their backs.

"There!" Alphys said. "You should have just enough fuel to make it to the top! Now get up there!" She hung up, and the jetpacks started to activate, sending them into the air.

Chara was taken by surprise by the sudden lift of the jetpack, but got used to it quickly. "Frisk!" She yelled. Frisk looked over to her. "This is so cool!" Chara yelled.

She did a twirl, and laughed. She was having a great time. Frisk couldn't help but laugh with her, doing a few twirls with her. "Enough fun, darlings! Let's get to the drama!"

Mettaton yelled, rocketing up ahead of them. He poured sugar, milk, and eggs down, in an attempt to slow the girls down.

"Chara!" Frisk called. "Avoid those! You're fuel will deplete and we won't reach it!"

Chara smiled. She loved a little challenge. "Got it, Frisk!" Chara expertly maneuvered and spun out of the way of the random ingredients.

Frisk dodged them as well, but noticed Chara had a certain, je ne sais quoi to it. She flawlessly dodged the ingredients, and made a show of it. Doing tricks, twirls, and making faces. Frisk couldn't help but stare at her grace. Not paying attention, she got smacked with some sugar, lowering her fuel. She looked away from Chara, and tried to pay attention.

"Only ten seconds left darlings!" Mettaton called.

"Frisk! I don't think we can make it in time!" Chara yelled.

"I have an idea, Chara! Take my hand!" Frisk called back.

The two got close together, and Chara grabbed Frisk's hand. "What now?" Chara said.

Frisk didn't answer, but instead, using as much strength as she could muster, threw Chara forward, giving her a boost of speed. Frisk flew back towards the ground, and landed, looking up to see Chara nearing the top.

With the extra boost, Chara was able to grab the can with two seconds remaining. "Got it!" She yelled happily.

Frisk clapped and cheered at the bottom, and Chara flew back down.

Mettaton came down too, and sarcastically clapped his hands. "Congrats, beauties. Oh, and about the substitution, haven't you ever seen a cooking show? I've already baked the cake ahead of time, so forget it!" Mettaton flew off.

Chara hugged Frisk. "That was a really smart plan Frisk!" She said, still excited.

"Yeah, I guess so!" Frisk said.

Chara let go of her and looked around. "Hey Alphys! If you're listening, thank you so much! We couldn't have done it without you!"

"Yeah! Thanks a ton Alphys!" Frisk said. Frisk grabbed Chara's arm. "And thank you, my strong hero!"

Chara blushed. "What do you mean?"

"For protecting me from the evil killer robot with a chainsaw!"

"Oh! Well, of course! I will always protect you!" Chara said. "Well, my hero, here is your reward." Frisk said flirty. She kissed Chara softly and the cheek, and leaned close to her ear, and whispered, "When Alphys isn't watching, I'll give you a real reward."

Chara's face was as red as a tomato. She wanted to yell at Alphys to stop watching them, so she could get her *ahem* reward.

Frisk leaned herself on Chara's arm again, "Let's get moving then."

"Y-yeah.. Of course." Chara was not focused, her knees were weak, but she was able to walk, off of pure DETERMINATION for her surprise reward later.

The two walked together, Frisk humming to herself, Chara enjoying the humming, listening quietly. She could faintly remember the tune. It sounded just like the one at the Waterfall, when they played a music box. Ahead of them was a giant structure, surrounded by more lava. It looked impossible to get to from the perspective, but Frisk knew better.

*Ring Ring*

Chara groaned, she liked the quiet walk with Frisk. Frisk checked her Caller I.D.

*Alphys is calling*

Frisk opened her phone and selected speaker. "H-hey you two. I know you are enjoying your walk, but I was just calling to tell you about that structure over there."

"It's fine Alphys," Frisk said. Chara was annoyed, but didn't say anything.

"Well, that's the CORE. It's the source for power throughout the entire Underground. It converts geothermal energy, into magical electricity. That's were you are going. In the CORE there is an elevator that leads directly to Asgore's castle. And from there, you can go home."

"Awesome, thanks Alphys." Frisk said. Alphys hung up, and Frisk put her phone away. And grabbed Chara's arm again.

Frisk started to hum again, while Chara listened, smiling happily. They don't get many quiet moments to themselves, so they enjoyed it, and took it all in.

"You know, Frisk." Chara said, breaking the silence. (Other than Frisk's quiet humming)

Frisk looked over at Chara. "Hmm?" She hummed.

"That Mettaton guy sure is a piece of work." Chara giggled.

"Yeah, he's something." Frisk said.

"He kinda scared me back there, with the chainsaw and everything."

"Oh?" Frisk said, a grin stretching across her face. "I thought you were my big brave hero?"

"I wasn't scared for me! I was scared he would hurt you, Frisk." Chara said.

"Oh."

"It's just." Chara paused. "Every time we encounter someone new, I get scared they will hurt you, and take you away from me." Chara tried to hold back a tear.

"Chara, they won't I promise, please stop worrying." Frisk said, hugging Chara's arm tighter.

Chara wiped a tear from her eye and smiled. "I love you Frisk."

"I love you too, my hero." Frisk giggled. Chara joined in, and they continued their walk.

*Walking together fills you both with LOVE*

_______________________________________________________________________________  
Hey guys! I got my stuff back for the weekend, so I'll update as much as I can in these three short days! During the regular week, I'll have to write in school again though... Anywho, I hope you enjoyed. LOVE YOU GUYS!


	14. A Break

Chara and Frisk step into an elevator, seeing all the buttons and floors.

"Which one?" Chara asks, her finger running through all the buttons.

"How about R2?" Frisk suggested.

Chara selected R2, and the elevator began to shake, and then started moving up. Frisk sat down, enjoying the gentle and soothing vibration of the elevator. Chara sat next to her, and wrapped her arm around Frisk.

Frisk leaned on Chara, and closed her eyes. "I'm so tired, Chara. We haven't had any rest for awhile now." Frisk yawned, and snuggled closer to Chara getting comfortable.

"Me too, Frisk, but I don't think an elevator is a good place to nap." Chara said, smiling. She played with Frisk's hair. Running her hand through the soft, silky stands. It reminded her of Bob back at Temmie Village, which made her giggle.

"What's so funny?" Frisk said, half awake, half sleeping.

"I miss Bob." Chara said, still smiling.

"The Temmie?"

"Yeah."  
"I miss the Temmies too."

"We should visit them again soon."

"First, let's open the barrier." Frisk yawned.

The elevator eventually came to a stop, and the doors opened. Frisk had already fallen asleep on Chara. Chara didn't want to wake her, so she picked her up carefully, bridal style and carried her out of the elevator. Around the corner, she saw Sans at a stand, much like in the Waterfall. It even had snow on the roof... somehow. She walked over.

"heya kid. wanna buy a hotdog?" Sans said.

"Sorry Sans, I'm not in the mood." Chara replied.

"Dog..." Frisk said sleepily, she couldn't focus on the world around her, and could barely make out the voices she heard.

"she looks a little beat. you two been busy?" Sans asked, poking Frisk.

"We haven't really gotten any rest since the Waterfall, and it's hitting Frisk hard." Chara yawned. "And I think I'm getting tired as well."

"that's a shame. if only there was bed around here." Sans said, grinning wide.

"Sans, could you just use one of your shortcuts and take us to Snowdin? Frisk really needs the rest."

Sans didn't want to take Chara anywhere, much less help her, but it was obvious that Frisk needed to get some shut eye. "yeah, sure pal. right this way."

Chara walked with Sans, and suddenly, they were inside the Snowdin Inn. Chara put Frisk gently on the bed, and covered her in the blanket, making sure she was comfortable. She noticed Sans was staring at her.

"Any reason why you're still here?" She said, with an aggravated tone.

"calm down, kiddo. a simple thank you woulda worked." Sans' grin shrunk.

"Thanks, Sans." Chara said sarcastically, turning back to Frisk.

"besides. i can shoot the same question back at you, why are you still here? you dirty brother killer."

Chara bolted upright and turned to face Sans. Fear washed over her. She remembered those words fondly, and now she remembered why she was nervous around Sans in the beginning.

"what? can't speak?" Sans' eyes where pitch black. Time seemed to stop around them. "don't think i don't remember kiddo. i'm surprised it's taken you this long to remember me."

Chara stared at Sans. "What do you want from me?"

"why are you still here?" Sans said in an angry tone.

An evil smile spread across Chara's face. "Because she wants me here, and there isn't a thing you can do about it comedian!"

Sans was taken aback by the sudden outburst. "i knew you were still a psycho in there somewhere. one of these days, you're gonna slip up, kid, and.. well.." He chuckled and summoned a Gaster Blaster. "ya know."

"I'm not going to Sans!" Chara was scared of the Blaster, and calmed down. "I've changed, thanks to Frisk."

"sure you have." Sans said, his eyes going back to normal, the Gaster Blaster going away.

"I have Sans! Why can't you see that? I've done nothing but good this entire time, and all of it was for Frisk!" Chara said, her breathing getting heavier, as she held back tears. She didn't want to Sans to see her cry.

Sans didn't say anything, but avoided Chara's gaze.

"I love her Sans, I would never do anything to hurt her." Chara said, a tear rolling down her cheek, she couldn't hold it in.

Sans couldn't believe it. He wondered if the kid had actually changed. It appeared so, she was LV 1, and had no weapon currently equipped. She hadn't hurt one SOUL yet, and had even won over the heart of Frisk, and if Frisk trusted Chara with no doubts, then he'd give her a chance.

"heh." Sans chuckled. "i guess i was wrong kid. how about we start over?"

Chara wiped a tear away. "Really?"

"really." He held out his hand. Chara stared at his hand for a moment, and then grabbed it, shaking his hand. "the name's sans. sans the skeleton." His grin actually grew.

"Greetings. My name is Chara Dreemurr."

"just promise me this kiddo." Sans said, letting go of Chara's hand.

"What is it?"

Sans looked at Frisk, and his grin expanded slightly. "just protect her and make sure she is happy, okay?" Sans asked, sighing.

Chara found herself smiling. "Now that is a promise I can always keep." Chara did something that surprised them both; she hugged Sans.

Sans was scared at first, having a quick flashback, but composed himself. "kid?"

"I'm sorry for everything Sans, I hope we can be friends. For Frisk's sake." Chara teared up more.

Sans pat Chara's back. "you know what kid? i'd like that."

Chara let go of him. Time seemed to resume normally.

"well, i'll leave you two alone. seeya, kid. tell frisk i said sup.'" Sans used a shortcut out of the room.

Chara was happy she finally was on better terms with Sans. She was still a little nervous, as she could recall exactly who he was now. She knew Sans was insanely powerful, way more than he let on. She didn't let that worry her too much right now, she was exhausted and wanted nothing more than to crawl in bed with Frisk and take a much needed rest.

Chara got in the covers with Frisk, and Frisk moved over and cuddled with her.

"Char?" Frisk said, barely thinking.

"Shh." Chara said, and started running her hands through Frisk's hair. Frisk was comfortably laying on Chara's chest, and drifted into sleep. Chara kissed the top of Frisk's head, and whispered: "I promise Sans." Chara fell asleep quickly.

The next morning, Chara woke up before Frisk and looked around, remembering where she was. She got up and walked towards the bathroom. Frisk murmured something, sad that her cuddle buddy was gone, but too tired to do anything. Chara found her little cry for attention cute and decided to lay back down with Frisk.

Frisk made a small sound of happiness and wrapped herself around Chara.

"You're so cute." Chara said, playing with Frisk's hair.

"Cha.." Frisk whispered.

"She sure was sleepy." Chara giggled quietly. "She can barely function." Chara wasn't sleepy anymore, but didn't want to upset Frisk, so they stared at the ceiling and noticed it was tiled. "Well, this'll give me something to do." She said to herself, and began to count the tiles. \

Twenty minutes pass, and Frisk is still lying on Chara. "64 tiles." Chara said, satisfied with her counting. Frisk started to fidget.

"Chara.." She said, lifting her head up.

"Morning sleepy." Chara said, looking at Frisk. Her face was mostly covered by her hair. Chara moved her hair, to look at her face. Her eyes were drifting from open to closed, and her mouth was slightly open, her cheeks rosy.

Frisk wrapped her arms around Chara. "Five more... minutes." She said.

Chara laughed. "Come on Frisk! We've gotta get moving soon."

"Please..?" Frisk begged.

"Why don't we go do something fun instead today? Like a date?" Chara suggested.

Hearing that made Frisk wake up. "Really?"

"Yeah! We can relax by the Waterfall, or go to Grillby's, or play in the snow, whatever you want." Chara said, getting excited herself.

Frisk sat up in the bed, thinking about the possibilities. "How about we get some food from Grillby's to go, and then have a picnic somewhere quiet in the Waterfall?"

"That sounds amazing Frisk, lets get ready!"

*Short Time Skip*

Grillbz had packed the girls a lunch of burgers and fries, but it cost extra to make it a to go order. Neither of them minded. Frisk had already called Alphys and asked her not to watch them through her surveillance, and told her why, to which she happily complied with. They had decided to pick a spot away from the monsters. They found a small cave that was illuminated by reflective rocks and fluorescent flowers, with a small stream running through. They sat down and enjoyed the scenery.

"It's hard to believe we ever wanted to leave this place. It's so beautiful." Chara said, scooting closer to Frisk.

"I must have been too distracted by your beauty to notice." Frisk said, holding Chara's hand, leaning on her shoulder.

Chara blushed and smiled. Frisk always knew how to make her smile.

"So." Frisk said, after some silence. "Remember that reward I was telling you about?"

Chara became excited and nervous. "Y-yeah!" She tried to play it cool. "What a-about it?"

"I think now would be a good time, don't you?" Frisk inched her face closer to Chara's.

Chara faced Frisk. She looked so beautiful in the light, he face glowing, and her eyes sparkling. Chara could feel her heart skip beats.

They leaned in closer until their lips met. They hadn't had time for a date like this in awhile, and they both needed this. Chara caressed Frisk's cheek as she melted into the kiss, Frisk pushing her down, and getting on top of her. Chara was feeling a little "frisky" and decided to change things up. She moved her mouth to Frisk's neck, kissing her softly. She moved up and down the crook of her neck, kissing her, using her tongue. Small moans escaped Frisk's mouth, as she blushed and enjoyed what Chara was doing.

"Chara..." She breathed out.

Chara gently started to bite Frisk's neck making Frisk gasp. Eventually, Chara worked her way back to Frisk's mouth, letting out the occasional moan herself. Frisk didn't hesitate and put her tongue in Chara's mouth and began to lick Chara's tongue, which Chara gladly accepted. Chara was running her hands up and down Frisk's back, while Frisk had her hands up Chara's shirt. Things were getting heated. Chara began trying to take off Frisk's sweater, but Frisk wouldn't let her.

"Chara... I'm not ready for all that.." She said sadly, feeling she'd disappoint Chara.  
Chara wasn't mad. "It's fine Frisk, I understand." She continued to kiss Frisk, but not as passionately.

After another couple minutes of making out, Frisk got off of Chara and laid down next to her, getting close, wrapping her legs around Chara's. "That was supposed to be your gift, and you did most of it.." Frisk said sadly. "I'm sorry I'm so bad at this."

"No Frisk! That was perfect, and I loved it! Nothing could have been better."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

The two laid there for a time, enjoying each other's company, not wanting to leave and end the date. They realized they had some food they didn't eat, so the girls ate together and talked. Eventually, they left, to their dissatisfaction, and called Alphys telling her it was okay to monitor again.

Walking hand in hand, the girls made it back to Hotland, well rested and ready for what was to come.

*Rested and ready, you're are filled with DETERMINATION*

*As the date replays in your heads, you're filled with LOVE*

_____________________________________________________________________________  
Hey guys! I Hope you really enjoyed a fluffier chapter! I did realize I haven't been adding quite enough fluff to my story, sorry! LOVE YOU GUYS!


	15. Hotland Continued

The girls returned to Hotland, and resumed from where they had left off. Sans wasn't at his post, leaving Chara suspicious. Frisk didn't think much of it, and passed it by without a second thought. After passing Sans' post, they had to walk across a long path, that seemed to stretch endlessly. Neither of them minded, though. Frisk held Chara's arm tightly walking close to her, humming quietly.

Chara enjoyed listening to her, and hummed along. Eventually, the two reached a perfect sync with each other. They hummed the tune from the jukebox back in the Waterfall area, just as Frisk had done before. After they finished the tune, Chara giggled to herself. The long stretch of nothing finally came to a stop, as they saw moving tracks and lasers ahead.

*Ring Ring*

Frisk checked her Caller I.D.

*Alphys is calling*

Frisk opened the phone and selected speaker.

"H...hi...!" Alphys said, sounding nervous. "This puzzle, ahead of you, is kinda... timing based. Y-you see those switches over there? Y-you'll have to press all three of them within three seconds." She hung up.

Frisk was aware of the last switch not actually doing anything, but didn't say anything. She let go of Chara and stepped on the platform, Chara jumping after. They pressed all the switches quickly and the lasers deactivated.

The two walked farther along, to see another puzzle, containing two by three rows of vents and switches.

"Again with the vents!" Chara complained, palming her face.

Frisk just laughed and stepped on the first vent. "Chara! Follow after me!" Frisk jumped across to the second vent, then down, down, up, back down, left, up, and up, until she reached the end, striking a pose of victory at the end, winking.

Chara tried copying her, but messed up, and had to restart. The vents were getting annoying to her. Eventually, she got it right, and joined Frisk. "We better not have to deal with more vents." Chara said.

Frisk rolled her eyes, and grabbed her hand and continued to walk. Yet again, the walk was long and seemed to drag on, until they heard a voice.

"Hey, like, you two! Stop!" A man's voice was heard. It reminded Frisk of a stereotypical surfer dude you'd see on TV.

Chara turned around to see two knights walking up to them. "Royal Guards." She said to herself.

"We've, like, received anonymous tip about two humans wearing stripped shirts passing through here. I know, sounds scary, huh? Well, just stay chill, we'll bring you someplace safe." The first guard gestured for them to follow, while the second one didn't speak and just turned around, walking.

Chara and Frisk followed them. Chara was confused how they didn't notice that they were the humans, but decided it would be better if she kept her mouth shut.

The two stopped moving in front of them, making the girls stop suddenly as well. The second guard mumbled something, making the first guard shoot a quick look at the girls.

"Bummer. This is like... mega embarrassing. We have to, like, totally kill you and stuff..." They drew their weapons, both wielding large single handed swords, they looked intimidating.

A battle sequence started.  
____________________________________________________________________________________  
Chara braced herself. The guards were twice her size, and they looked tough. Frisk didn't worry.

"Like, Team Attack." The first guard said. They didn't slice with their giant swords, but rather, sent small magical attacks towards the girls in sync with each other.

Chara and Frisk easily dodged the attack.

"Chara, I have an idea on how to beat these guys."

"Do it then!"

Frisk walked over to the second guard and whispered something suggestive (ahem) into his ear.

"Heh.."

The first guard looked nervous. "Uh, team attack?" They launched more magical attacks, as Frisk kept flirting with the first guard.

Chara was beginning to feel jealous, and wanted to get rid of that guard, but she controlled herself, figuring this was Frisk's plan. She hoped, anyway.

"Armor... too... HOT." The second guard yelled, popping his armor off his body, revealing a scaly, muscular chest, and abs.

Frisk backed off. "Now watch this." She whispered to Chara.

"What do you mean?"

"Just watch."

The first guard looked nervous, and was visibly shaking. "02! What are you doing!"

02 didn't say anything.

"Like, I can't take this anymore!" The first guard started. "02, I like... I like, LIKE, you bro!" He put away his sword.

Chara became wide eyed, seeing what was happening.

"I love the way you FIGHT, the way you talk... I love doing team attacks with you. I love standing here with you, bouncing and waving our weapons in sync. 02... I like... want to stay like this forever.."

Chara awed quietly, seeing the guard pour his heart out to 02. She held Frisk's hand, putting her other hand over her heart.

02 was silent for a moment, making the first guard nervous. "01.. do you... wanna get some Nice Cream... after this?"

"Yeah bro! Haha!" 01 seemed extremely happy. The two stared at each other happily.

Chara and Frisk awed again. "How about Chara and I leave you two to enjoy yourselves?" Frisk said, smiling widely at the two.

"Yeah, like, that's cool." 01 responded. The two knights walked off.

The girls had successfully SPARED them.

The battle ended.  
__________________________________________________________

"Frisk, that was amazing, what you did." Chara said, still smiling.

"Yeah. They are so cute together." Frisk said.

"But how did you know to do that?"

Frisk winked. "Let's call it intuition."

They walked farther, until they reached another dark room.

*Ring Ring*

Frisk checked the Caller I.D.

*Alphys is calling*

She opened it and put it on speaker.

"Hey again. A-another dark room? W-well, using my hacking skills, I've got this covered!"

The lights turned on to reveal a camera facing Frisk and Chara, with Mettaton in a reporter suit to the far right corner. He was holding a stack of white paper, and was sitting at a desk.

"OHHH YEEEESSS!" Mettaton yelled. "Good evening beauties, and gentle-beauties! This is Mettaton, reporting LIVE from MTT News! An interesting situation has arisen in Eastern Hotland! Fortunately, our correspondents are out there, reporting live." Mettaton struck a needlessly dramatic pose, "Correspondents! Find something newsworthy to report!"

Chara looked at Frisk in confusion, and then looked around her. There were random objects placed around them. A glass of water, a dog, a basketball, a book, and a wrapped present. Chara decided to go pet the dog, but noticed it was acting strange just moving in place, not doing anything else.

"Um, how about this dog?" Chara asked.

"OH! I can see the headline now: 'A dog exists somewhere.' Frankly, I'm blown away." Mettaton said, as sarcastically as possible.

The dog fidgeted randomly, and suddenly, it's tail became a fuse of some sort.

"Attention viewers! Our correspondent found a dog! The feel good story of the century. Look at its tiny ears, cut paws, fluffy tail! ...wait that's not a tail, its a fuse!" Mettaton said, his hands on his rectangular head now. "That dog isn't a dog! It's... a bomb! But don't panic!" Mettaton laughed to himself. "You haven't even seen the rest of the room yet!"

Mettaton's news set came crashing down, evaporating, leaving only Mettaton and his camera left.

"It seem's everything in the area is actually a bomb! Brave correspondent! If you don't defuse all the bombs.." Mettaton flew ahead to reveal a giant bomb with 5 MINUTES, in the center of it. It looked poorly painted on. "This big bomb will blow you two to smithereens! Then you won't be reporting 'live' any longer! How terrible, how disturbing! Our nine viewers are going to love watching this! Good luck darlings!"Mettaton laughed and floated above them.

"Don't worry!" Alphys' voice could be heard in an echo throughout the room. "I installed a bomb-defusing program on your phones! No g-go get em!'"

"Frisk! You take the bombs over there, I'll go down here and get those!" Chara said, running towards the first bomb.

The girls quickly defused the bombs, and met back with each other. Chara sighed in relief. Mettaton laughed. \

"Oh! Sorry darlings! All that work was for not! The big bomb is going off anyways! GOOD BYE!" He laughed and laughed.

Chara winced waiting for the bomb to blow her out of existence, but it never did.

"Ah." Mettaton said, stopping his laughing. "It seems the bomb isn't going off."

"T-that's because!" Alphys' voice could be heard again. "While you busy monologue-ing, I fi... fix... I uh.. ch-change.." Alphys was sounding like she didn't even know what she had just done.

"Oh no! You deactivated the bombs with your hacking skills!" Mettaton said, half annoyed, half sarcastically.

"Y-yeah! That's what I did!"

Mettaton snapped his fingers. "Curses! It seems I've been foiled again! Curse you humans! Curse you Dr. Alphys for helping so much! But I don't curse my eight wonderful viewers for tuning in! Until next time darling!" He flew off.

Chara and Frisk continued to walk ahead, seeing yet another long stretch of path. This one had another view of the CORE, with another elevator at the end of it. Frisk was holding onto Chara's arm as normal, enjoying the walk.

"Hey Frisk." Chara started.

"Yes?"

"Mettaton sounds really sarcastic out there, like he doesn't really care."

"What about it?"

"Nothing really, just saying." Chara decided not to tell Frisk she was suspicious Mettaton and Alphys were secretly plotting something together. She didn't know why, but she felt a weird feeling about it, like, she somehow knew, but couldn't exactly remember.

"Alright then!" Frisk said.

When they reached the elevator, the walked in and noticed all the buttons besides L3, were dark. Chara decided to press the only lit button, and the elevator closed, ad started to move up.

Chara sat down, and Frisk sat next to her, resting on her shoulder. Neither of them spoke, but rather, enjoyed the ride up. The girls didn't need to speak to each other all the time, all they needed was each other's presence to keep them happy.

The elevator opened, and the girls were greeted to a new sight. A light red carpet, with fancy embroidered edges, rather than a rocky path as before. There wasn't lava anymore either, just a dark, chilly room. Chara liked it, opposed to the constant heat of the Hotland.

The girls continued to walk, when they came upon a small stand with a giant humanoid like spider behind it. They walked up to the spider. Chara noticed it was definitely a girl. She wore a pretty red dress, and her pitch black hair was put up in pig tails, with little red ribbons, her skin was a bright, dull purple. She had six arms, with two legs, and five black eyes, that sparkled.

"Hello dearies~" She spoke, with a soft calming voice, like the voice of a mother, talking sweetly to her baby. "Welcome to our parlor! Interested in some spider pastries? All proceeds got to real spiders~" She said, adding a little musical note at the end.

Frisk was delighted to see the familiar spider, and Chara looked happy as well.

"Pretty outfit!" Chara said, admiring her.

"Thank you dearie~ It's made with real spider silk!"

The two continued to talk, while Frisk looked at the items she had. They all cost 9999g, except for a spider donut that was chocolate flavored.

"Hey Chara, they have a chocolate donut for 100g." Frisk said, tugging on Chara's sleeve.

"I'll take it!" Chara said excitedly, taking out 100g from her inventory. She handed the spider girl the money, and she handed her the donut.

"Thank you so much dearie~" She said. She reached out one of her six hands, and Chara shook it.

"My name is Chara, by the way, and this is my friend Frisk!" Chara said.

Frisk shook one of the spiders hands as well, "Pleased to meet you!"

The spider girl giggled. "My name is Muffet! Please, come back any time! And Chara, next time we see each other, I can help you make a spider silk outfit if you'd like!"

"Thank you, Muffet! I'd like that a lot!" Chara said, excitedly.

The two waved goodbye and continued to walk.

"You two seemed to get along really well." Frisk said.

"Yeah, Muffet was really nice, I can't wait to see her again." Frisk giggled, glad Chara made a friend.

Chara's smile had faded quickly, as she saw what was ahead of them.

"COME ON!" She yelled.

Ahead of the girls, was more vents, a lot more vents.

"Race you!" Frisk said, stepping on the vent.

Chara wasn't about to turn down that challenge. "You're on!" She said, finding the sudden will to step on the vents.

*Wanting to win the race, you two are filled with DETERMINATION*

_______________________________________________________________________  
Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! LOVE YOU GUYS!


	16. The Accident

Frisk knew exactly which vents to step on to traverse the puzzle. Chara was having trouble, and kept stepping on vents that sent her back, frustrating her. There was no way she was going to let Frisk beat her.

Chara stopped moving to observe the vents around her to try to find a clear path to the end, when she saw three paths. One to the east, south, and north. "Frisk!" Chara yelled.

Frisk stopped moving and looked behind her. "What is it?"

"Which way are we supposed to go?" Chara said, still looking around.

Frisk noticed the three paths. "Oh yeah.." She said quietly. "Change of plans, Chara! We need to open another door, like the one before!" Frisk said, pointing at the giant door ahead of them, much like the one towards the beginning of Hotland.

"Well, which way are we going?"

"We should split up again, I'll go to the south, you go north."

Chara hated the idea of splitting up, and was worried something would go wrong. "Y-yeah.. okay Frisk." Chara started to walk towards the north, looking down.

Frisk ran towards the south, eager to get her puzzle done quickly and return to Chara.  
_______________________________  
*Frisk's P.O.V.*  
_______________________________  
I head towards the south, quickly. I know that Chara is going to be worried if shes by herself to long. I know she is a great person, and won't get into any trouble, but I still want to hurry. Ahead of me are self propelling tracks and blue lasers. I know all I have to do is stay still, and I won't get hurt.

I step on the track and stagger a bit, forgetting how fast they move. I compose myself quickly so I won't get hurt by the lasers.

At the end of the track, I jump off and jog over to the puzzle room.

*Ring Ring*

I checked my Caller I.D.

*Alphys is calling*

I answer it.

"Hey!" Alphys says, "This um, doesn't have anything to do with guiding you... but.. Would you like to watch a... um... human TV show t-together sometime? It's called... Mew... Mew Mew Kissie Cutie" Alphys said, nervous.

"Sure!" I said, I loved that show actually, and wanted to watch it again with her, and possibly Undyne.

"R-really?" Alphys seemed happy. "Well, let me tell you about it!"

Alphys began to drone on about the show, and I sat down to listen.

When Alphys finished her long droning, I continued to the building. The puzzle was similar to the last square puzzles, with a final SHOOT ME square I had to figure out how to shoot. I could faintly remember this from the last run, so it took me a few tries.

I turned the panel every which way, making the regular squares dart around, until eventually, the path to the SHOOT ME square was clear. I shot it, and heard the familiar tune, saying I won, and left. I already miss Chara, and I want to get back to her as soon as possible.  
___________________________  
*Chara's P.O.V.*  
___________________________  
I hate being apart from Frisk, it makes me worry, but I decided to keep my head up, and quickly finish the puzzle and meet back up with Frisk. I jumped on the last vent going north and saw the building ahead of me.

I closed my eyes, and I started to feel dizzy, and my whole world became black. I thought I felt myself fall, but I opened my eyes ans saw something.. and on closer inspection, it was a particular skeleton, leaning on the building. I decided that was imagining things with the darkness and walked closer to the skeleton, just to make sure he was really there.

"heya kiddo, just checking in." Sans said, flipping a small bone in his hand.

Relieved I wasn't imagining things, I say, "Funny seeing you here Sans."

"how are things since our last meeting?" Sans said, not looking at me.

"Fine, I guess. Frisk and I are having fun." I said, wondering where Sans was taking this.

"no, i meant, how are things with you, kid. how's life knowing you can't kill mercilessly?" Sans said, his eye sockets loosing their pupils. "does it eat you up inside to know you can't rip into my friends like you once did? that you can't watch as they die at the end of your blade?"

I had tears in my eyes at this point. Why was he saying these things to me? I thought we started over. I couldn't respond, I didn't know how to respond. I just started to cry.

Sans summoned two Gaster Blasters on both sides of him, and chuckled to himself. "welp. sorry lady, this is why i never make promises." He said, pointing to me, making the Blasters move slowly towards me.

I didn't know what to do, seeing the Blasters advancing on me made me scared, confused, and sad all the same time, as they inched closer, I felt something else though. I couldn't describe it.

The Blasters got closer, and closer, and the feeling was filling inside me. No longer was I sad or afraid. I started to laugh. A sadistic grin reached across my face.

"NOT IF I KILL YOU FIRST SANS!" I yelled. I couldn't control myself, I sprinted towards Sans and tried to strike him, but suddenly he disappeared, and standing in his place was a Vulkin. I couldn't stop myself, and I struck the Vulkin as hard as I could.

The little guy fell to the ground, and started to cry lava. He had one HP left.

Seeing what I had done, I stopped laughing, and my smile was quickly replaced with a look of fear.

"What have I done?" I said quietly, looking at my hands, then slowly to the Vulkin laying on the ground in pain.  
__________________________________  
*3rd Person P.O.V.*  
__________________________________  
Frisk arrived to the north were Chara was to see a devastating sight. A Vulkin crying in pain on the floor, and Chara staring at her own hands on her knees near the monster. She was stricken with confusion. What had just happened?

"Chara!" Frisk ran towards her.

Chara looked up to see Frisk running her way, and she got up and started backing away.

"Chara! What happened?" Frisk said, looking at the monster.

Chara couldn't respond, all she could muster was: "S-sans.."

Frisk pulled Chara into a hug, but Chara didn't hug her back. Her arms were limp. All Chara did was repeat "Sans" over and over.

Frisk let go of Chara and grabbed her face, trying her hardest to get Chara to snap out of it. "Chara! Listen to me!" Frisk said. Chara wasn't looking at her, just at the Vulkin. She had stopped repeating Sans.

Frisk wasn't sure what else to do, so she gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Frisk.." She breathed out.

"Please, tell me what happened."

"Help... the Vulkin.." Chara said, breathing heavily.

Frisk looked over to the hurt monster and let go of Chara, going to tend to the monster's wounds. He gave the monster a cinnamon roll that restored all it's health, and it got up and ran away, scared of Chara.

Frisk looked back over to Chara to see her sitting on the ground with her face in her hands. She walked over and sat next to her, and wrapped her arm around her.

"Chara." Frisk said calmly. Her voice was soothe, and helped Chara calm down.

"I'm so sorry." She said.

Frisk played with hair, trying to calm Chara down some more. "For what?"

"I attacked the Vulkin.." Chara said in between sobs.

Frisk sighed, "Chara... why? You've been doing so well." She was sad that Chara had actually hurt the poor monster. She had hoped that maybe it was some freak accident, but from the looks of it, she wasn't so sure.

"I.. I saw Sans.." Chara said.

"What? Sans isn't here?" Frisk said looking around.

"He was here! And he was going to kill me!" Chara yelled, making Frisk jump.

*Ring Ring*

Frisk checked her Caller I.D.

*Alphys is calling*

"Right now?" She looked around, and then opened her phone and selected speaker.

"F-frisk! Chara!" Alphys said.

"What is it Alphys?" Frisk said.

"I saw Chara suddenly attack a V-vulkin... I w-was so scared, but she was screaming something a-about Sans... and he wasn't even there.." Alphys said, her voice shaking.

Chara started to tear up again from Alphys talking about her.

"What do you mean Alphys?" Frisk asked, still confused about the whole situation.

"W-well. Chara was walking towards the p-puzzle room, when all the sudden, they stopped moving and passed out. I-I was so worried, I almost called you!" Alphys said.

Chara was confused, she didn't remember passing out.

"Before I had the chance, she got b-back up, and stood there, t-talking to a Vulkin as if it were Sans.." Alphys said, sounding shaky again. "A-and then, she suddenly rushed the Vulkin and attacked it! I was so s-scared!"

Chara couldn't believe what she was hearing. She didn't know she passed out, all she could remember was Sans saying awful things to her, and her going to attack him, when... she attacked the Vulkin instead.

"...Thank you Alphys." Frisk hung up before Alphys could say anymore. She held tightly onto Chara. "Is what she said, true?"

"Frisk! I didn't know! I swear! I swear! Please don't hate me!" Chara began to cry uncontrollably now.

"Is what she said true." Frisk said harshly.

Chara began to explain her side of the story, Frisk listening expressionless.

When Chara finished explaining, she looked to Frisk for a response, but didn't get one. Frisk didn't even look at her. Chara was worried.

"Frisk... please say something.." Chara said, tears till streaming down her face.

Frisk looked at Chara, noticing her face was red and tears were still pouring down her face, her normally rosy red cheeks were now replaced with just red from her crying. Frisk wiped some tears away, and held Chara's face in her palms.

"Chara, please calm down." Frisk said, brushing some of Chara's hair to the side. "The Vulkin is okay, you made a mistake, it's fine Chara, I forgive you." Frisk truly did forgive Chara, but was disappointed.

Chara's breathing started to regularize again. "Really? You don't hate me?" She sniffled.

Frisk hugged Chara tight. "It's gonna take a lot more than this to make me hate you, don't worry." Frisk rubbed Chara's back.

Chara calmed down more and smiled, relieved Frisk didn't hate her. "Why are you so nice to me, Frisk?"

Frisk had to think for a moment, but tried not to think too long, to not upset Chara. "We've been through a lot Chara, and this little bump in the road isn't going to make me just hate you." She kissed Chara and the forehead, and looked her in the eyes. "I will always love you, no matter what."

Chara smiled. "Me too Frisk!" She pushed Frisk over in a half hug, half tackle.

Frisk stared into Chara's eyes. Those beautiful, Crimson eyes that pierced her SOUL. Whenever Frisk looks at her eyes, she gets a feeling of warmth within her.  
Chara stared at Frisk, smiling widely. She loved this girl so much. She didn't deserve her, but was happy she had her.

"I still feel awful... Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?" Chara said.

Frisk smiled, she had an idea. "Kissing me wouldn't be bad.." She said, giving Chara a cute look.

She didn't need to be told twice, and leaned down and started the kiss. Frisk's lips were soft.

Chara released the kiss quickly, but Frisk wasn't ready for it to end. She giggled and wrapped her arms around Chara's neck and pulled her down. Chara giggled and kissed her again.

Chara started running her hand through Frisks hair. She wanted entrance into Frisk's mouth and started to lick her lips, making Frisk surprised letting go of the kiss.

"No?" Chara breathed out.

Frisk smiled and pulled her in for another kiss, and stuck her tongue in Chara's mouth.

Chara loved how soft Frisk's lips were against her own. Frisk let out a soft moan, and Chara could feel her hot breath against her skin, sending tingles throughout her body. She wanted more, and released herself from Frisk mouth and moved to her neck, kissing her softly.

Frisk was trying to be quiet, and tried hushing her moans, but every now and then she'd let one slip, blushing widely while Chara smiled.

Chara kept kissing up and down Frisk neck until she found her sweet spot in the crook of her neck, every time she kissed it, it sent waves of pleasure through Frisk. Chara started to get more excited, and tried biting Frisk neck, softly, as not to hurt her.

Frisk love the feeling of the soft bites, as couldn't hold in the whimpers and soft moans. "Chara.." Frisk said, barely able to speak at this point. She was rubbing her hands on Chara's back. When Chara finished, she moved back to Frisk's mouth, wanting more kisses herself.

The two kept kissing for an hour, not wanting to let go.

Meanwhile, while they had forgotten in the heat of the moment, Alphys was watching and fangirling back at her Lab. It eventually got to much for her and she had to leave.

Chara finally stopped kissing Frisk and laid down next to her, breathing heavily.

"Best kiss yet." Frisk said, she couldn't control her smile.

Chara sat up, "So, forgive me?"

Frisk sat up too, "Of course Chara. I love you."

"I love you too."

Frisk stood up, and helped Chara up, taking her hand. "Let's go solve that puzzle and get out of here."

"Can't wait." Chara said.

*Ready for more, you both are filled with DETERMINATION*

*Knowing that you two can get through any problem together fills you both with LOVE*

________________________________________________________________________________________  
Hey guys! I'm like... Reeeaaaallly bad at writing scenes like that, and I feel like I could've done more with the conflict in this chapter. But hey.. Fluff to make up for it? Hope it's good, I'm sorry if it's not a good chapter, anywho! LOVE YOU GUYS!


	17. Muffet

t didn't take long for the two to figure out the puzzle, but it did take them a few tries. They left the building together, and proceeded to walk to the giant door. Chara didn't even complain about the vents.

The giant door slowly swung open, and the girls walked in.

The area they walked into was similar to the last one, but it was darker. The carpet on the ground changed from a light red to a to a purple-pink-ish color on the outlines, and black for the walkway. Chara started to walk forward while Frisk looked around, and walked into cobwebs.

"EW!" Chara screamed, swatting away the webs.

Frisk started to laugh.

"Don't laugh at me Frisk!" Chara yelled.

"Lots of spiders live here, Chara, of course there is going to be webs!" Frisk said, still giggling.

"I didn't know that! I would've been more careful!"

Frisk realized that Chara didn't remember everything about the Underground's many areas, as she did. "Hey!" Frisk said, remembering something, "Muffet lives here!"

Chara finished getting the webs off her, and smiled. "Really? Well let's go see her!" She grabbed Frisk's hand and started running towards a purple-pink-ish colored building.

They saw that the building entrance had a spider web blocking it. On closer inspection, the web spelled out: NO HUMANS. The girls were confused.

Frisk never ran into this on her last run, and it confused her, but she knew they had to get past this, or they'd never make it out of Hotland.

Chara looked at the writing and assumed that it was old. Maybe this was for humans in the past, that didn't like spiders. She had been super nice to Muffet awhile ago, so she assumed there was no way this message was directed at her or Frisk.

"We have to destroy the web here." Frisk said. "But how?"

Chara pulled a stick out from her inventory, and waved it across the web, catching all the webbing on the stick, and removing it from the door. The girls walked in.  
"Smart!" Frisk said, grabbing Chara's hand.

The inside was dark, barely illuminated by a faint, light, reflecting off the hundreds of cobwebs that hung from every direction. The girls walked in, and heard a voice.  
"Ahuhuhu..." Laughed a woman's voice from the ceiling.

Chara and Frisk continued to walk, Frisk holding Chara close.

"Did you hear what they just said?" The voice echoed. "They said two humans wearing stripped shirts would come through."

Chara and Frisk noticed a giant web in front of them, and it looked like the only path, so they stepped on it. Walking on it wasn't easy. The giant web stuck to their feet, making them slow.

"I heard they hate spiders. I heard that they love to stomp on them." The voice said. Chara noticed it was Muffet's voice.

The girls tried to traverse the giant web, and became slower and slower, until finally they couldn't move anymore and became trapped in the web. Chara tried to free herself by flailing around, and Frisk remained calm. She squeezed Chara's hand, and looked at her. Chara calmed down, and looked around.

"I heard.." The voice said. Suddenly, a gigantic web, appeared out of nowhere, suddenly illuminated, revealing Muffet sitting in the middle, along with a bunch of much smaller spiders. "That they pretend to be friendly and then stab you in the back." Muffet said, looking directly at Chara.

Chara was shocked by the news. "What? What do you mean Muffet?"

Frisk was confused too, she didn't remember this the last time she fought Muffet.

"Well, my dearies~" Muffet said, pouring a glass of Spider Cider for herself. "I think you will be better off as a tasty treat for my spiders! And your SOULS are exactly what this next batch of goodies needs!" She laughed.

A battle sequence started.  
__________________________________________________________________________  
Chara and Frisk were trapped in the web, unable to move away.

Muffet stood up in her web, showing her fangs. She looked mad at the two, but they didn't know why. "Don't look so blue my dearies~" She said. Spider venom dripped from her mouth, a bright purple color.

Frisk felt something hit her shoulder and looked over, and saw a drop of purple. She looked up and saw the roof was full of spiders, baring their teeth, purple venom dripping from their mouths. Frisk gasped and covered her face.

Chara noticed Frisk's gasp and looked up, seeing the venom droplets making their way to them. She copied Frisk and covered her face.

The venom dripped on Chara and Frisk, burning slightly with every droplet hitting their delicate skin. Frisk winced with pain, while Chara stood there, not noticing the pain. She was too focused on wondering why Muffet was doing this to them, after being so nice before.

When all had seemed to calm down and Frisk could no longer feel venom dripping on her, she looked up and uncovered her eyes to see Muffet giggling at them, she looked at Chara, and noticed her SOUL was a shade of purple now. She looked at her own SOUL and saw the purple.

Muffet flashed a smile with her fangs. "I think purple is a much better look on you! Ahuhuhu~"

Chara and Frisk saw three purple webs, and Frisk knew she could move on those. She brought out a toy knife from her inventory, that she only picked up for an emergency, and cut herself from the webs entrapping her. She moved to Chara and cut her out, and the knife disappeared from Frisk using it. "To the purple webs Chara! We can move on them because our SOULS are the same color!" Frisk said, jumping on the webs.

Chara followed, and jumped on the web. She noticed it was in a set of three, but she didn't know why.

Muffet sent a wave of spiders on the web, all about half as big as the girls. They bared their teeth and scuffled towards them quickly.

"Chara! Jump on different webs to avoid the spiders!" Frisk yelled, jumping out the way of one.

Chara looked to see the spider closing in on her, and she instinctively jumped out of the way, landing on the web next to her.

The girls' text box appeared and Frisk selected MERCY, as did Chara, but reluctantly, her hand skimming over the FIGHT option momentarily.

"Muffet! Why are you doing this?" Chara asked, as she sent more spiders towards them.

"Dearie~" Muffet said sweetly. "If you keep evading, you won't be a sweet treat!"

Frisk avoided the spiders coming towards her and yelled, "Who told you we hated spiders?"

"That is none of your concern!" She spat out.

Spiders stopped rushing her, and began to throw Spider Donuts at them, glazed in venom. They were surprisingly bouncy, and sprung from web to web, the girls having to be careful where they jumped. Muffet giggled at their struggling.

"Your SOULS are going to make every spider in the Underground very happy!" She said.

"Muffet, please, tell us why you are mad!" Chara said, not paying attention to the spiders rushing her. One got close and bit her, and scurried away. Chara yelled in pain, her HP was now 16/20.

"Chara!" Frisk yelled, jumping towards Chara's web.

Chara was holding on to her side. It was burning from the spider poison, but Chara decided to deal with the pain.

"Chara, are you okay?" Frisk said, obviously worried.

Chara smiled, happy Frisk was concerned. "I'm fine, focus on the spiders!"

Frisk smiled, she knew Chara was tough.

Chara looked up at Muffet who had a look of worry in her eyes. When Muffet noticed they she was looking, she looked away.  
Muffet remembered something and giggled. "Oh my! How rude of me, I forgot to introduce you to my pet!" She giggled more, as a giant spider, twice as big as Chara or Frisk, in the shape of cupcake started rising out from the webs. Mote purple webs began to form on top of the girls.

"Chara! We have to climb, or we'll be dead for sure!" Frisk said, jumping on the first web on top of her.

Chara looked at the giant monster spider below her. It's body looked like the wrapper for a cupcake, and it had sprinkles across its head. It was opening and closing its mouth, as if it was preparing to eat her. She jumped up and grabbed the web, and began to climb. Spiders began to run on the webs trying to knock into the girls. They climbed around them, jumped out of their way. As they reached the top of the webs, the cupcake spider got tired and fell asleep below them.

"Why don't you quit avoiding my dearies~" Muffet said, sounding somewhat sad. "It'll just make it easier on us all."

Chara looked at Muffet questioningly. Noticing Muffet looked away when she tried to look at her.

"Muffet, please." Chara started. "What happened to helping me make that pretty dress?" Chara said, trying to tug at Muffet's heart strings.

Muffet's sad look returned as she gazed into Chara's eyes. "Chara... I'm.." She began to say. "I'm sorry I had to be this way." She continued, as more spiders and donuts rushed towards them.

The cupcake spider woke up beneath the girls and let out a roar, icing, rather than venom, coming from its mouth. It began to climb slowly towards them again, and Frisk looked up to see more purple webs forming. "Chara! Let's move!" She yelled."

Chara followed her and they began to climb again. This time, the spiders didn't run across the webs, but stayed in one place trying to block their passage. They had to climb strategically, as the spiders placed themselves to where only a small gap remained.

Below them, the cupcake spider began to get tired again and fell asleep. The girls stopped climbing up.

Frisk was getting tired and tried to catch her breath, when suddenly a donut hit her. She winced in pain. 18/20. She applied a band-aid and recovered her health.  
Chara decided to try to talk with Muffet again. "Muffet, if you told us why you were doing this, we could try to fix this!"

"No! You can't fix this, you spider killers!" Muffet yelled at her, tears starting to form in all her eyes.

Frisk and Chara both looked at her confused. Frisk looked around to notice the spiders stop moving, just staring at them, with anger and judgment in their beady eyes.  
Frisk was the first to speak up. "What do you mean? We haven't killed any spiders!"

Muffet's sad expression was replaced by one of anger. "Don't lie!" She snapped at them. "Someone came and told me the truth about you two after you left my stand! You are liars and back stabbers!"

Chara was taken aback by the sudden outburst. The spiders started to make hissing noises at the two.

"What are you talking about? Who told you those things?" Frisk said.

Muffet looked at them, and thought for a moment. "No one that I know, but they said back in the RUINS where some of my spiders live, you two stomped on them and treated them awfully!" Muffet said.

"Muffet please listen!" Chara said. "We never hurt any spider in the RUINS, in fact, we bought a couple of pastries from them!"

A small spider ran up to Muffet and mumbled something that the girls couldn't hear. The spider handed Muffet a folder containing purchases made in the RUINS, and sure enough, Chara and Frisk's name was included. Muffet stared in disbelief.

"But... If you two treated them nicely... What about the things I heard?"

"They were lies!" Frisk said. "We are nice people Muffet, and we want to be your, and all the spiders' friends." Frisk said calmingly.

Muffet started to tear up again. She looked at the girls. "I'm so sorry.." She said, using two of her hands to wipe away some tears.

The battle sequence ended.  
_______________________________________________________________  
Chara and Frisk's SOULS suddenly regained their red color, and Muffet walked over to them. She hugged Chara, making her flinch, from the pain from the poison in her side, but she hugged her back.

"Thank you Muffet.." Chara said.

"My dearie, I should've known. But when I was told that, I became so angry, I couldn't help myself." Muffet still had tears in her eyes. She let go of Chara and wiped them away.

"Who told you those terrible things?" Frisk said.

"Well, as soon as you two left, a small talking flower appeared and told me you two where bad news. He told me about all the things you two do to spiders, and how you were trying to be my friend so you could hurt me, but seeing you against all of my spiders, you didn't hurt a single one, even when they attacked you. You must be good people." Muffet said.

Frisk's eyes widened. "...talking flower.." She said quietly, so only she could hear.

"Must have been an echo flower Sans warned us about, huh Frisk?" Chara said.

"Y-yeah." Frisk said nervously.

Chara began to explain to Muffet about Echo Flowers, and the warming their friend gave them.

"That must be what it was." Muffet said. Chara and Frisk agreed, but Frisk was worried, she knew exactly what Muffet was referring to. Frisk hadn't told Chara about Flowey yet, as she could never find the right time. She knew she'd have to tell eventually.

They said their goodbyes to Muffet. "Please come back any time dearies~" she said. "We'll make that dress too Chara, I promise!" The girls left the spider lair.  
Outside they saw a poster of a show Mettaton was going to put on. "Star Crossed Lovers"

According to the poster, the show was just about to start. They walked forward and saw a stage set.

"Ready for a show Darlings?" A familiar robot voice was heard somewhere in the set.

"Not again..." Chara said.

*Making amends with Muffet fills you both with DETERMINATION*

______________________________________________________________________________  
Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed! LOVE YOU GUYS!


	18. Mettaton Returns

Frisk looked at Mettaton standing on top of a flight of stairs, that seemed to lead to a balcony. He was standing there in a long, light-blue dress, with glistening snow flakes depicted on it. The sleeves were puffy, and the whole thing seemed to drift calmly in some artificial wind.

Chara stared at him in disbelief, but also in awe. His dress was fantastic, and looked beautiful, making Chara feel a little jealous.

"Could it be?" Mettaton said dramatically, his hand over his forehead. "My one true love?" He continued. He held onto his dress and began to walk slowly down the stairs, or rather, wheel down the stairs, as he didn't actually have legs.

Chara looked at Frisk questioningly. She wondered who he was referring to, and started to look around to see if Mettaton was talking to anyone else, but she saw no one else. Suddenly, a spotlight shone brightly on Frisk, leaving Chara in the dark. Chara backed off, but not too far, just in case Mettaton tried something.

Calming music began to play, with a soothing rhythm. Mettaton got off the last step of the stairs, and slowly moved to Frisk. Chara braced herself, but Mettaton stopped moving and looked towards a camera. He began to sing.

"Oh my love~" He started.

Chara noticed he surprisingly had a good singing voice, but he was most likely programmed to.

"Please run away~" Mettaton continued, making dramatic, but necessary movements.  
"Monster King~"  
"Forbids your stay~"   
"Humans must~"  
"Live far apart~"  
"Even if~"  
"It breaks my heart~" Frisk found herself enjoying the show.  
"They'll put you~" Pink flowers began to fall from over head.  
"In the dungeon~"  
"It'll suck~"  
"And then you'll die a lot~" Mettaton just shrugged.  
"Really sad~" Mettaton began to file and check his robotic nails.  
"You're gonna die~"   
"Cry, cry, cry~"  
"So sad it's happening~" He pat Frisk's head, and pretended to wipe a tear away.

The leaves stopped falling and the music stopped.

Chara walked over to Frisk, as the spotlight faded.

"So sad." He said, plainly. "So sad that you are going to the dungeon." He moved away, pulling a remote with a giant red button out. "Well, toddles!" He pressed the button, and the floor below the girls opened, and they fell through.

The fall wasn't large, as they landed on solid ground quickly. The surprise was still enough to cause Chara to stagger on fall on her butt. Frisk, on the other hand, was ready, and landed perfectly.

Mettaton rocketed down towards them. "Oh no! Whatever shall I do?" Putting a lot of emphasis on whatever. "My love has been cast away into the dungeon. A dungeon so treacherous, my paramour will surely parish!" Mettaton said, gesturing towards the right of the two.

A colored tile puzzle flashed and made weird noises next to them. It has many colors, arranging from yellow, to blue, to red, to pink, to a light green, each with a different function.

Chara could faintly remember this puzzle from an encounter with Papyrus way in the beginning of their journey, but didn't have a clue what any of the colors did.

Frisk looked over and felt a twinge of fear, she couldn't remember what the tiles did, and she couldn't quite remember what happens if you can't solve Mettaton's puzzle.

Mettaton began to talk about the puzzle, and it's functions. "Actually..." he stopped. "Wait a second, didn't we see this puzzle a long time ago?" Mettaton said. Both the girls became surprised. Mettaton somehow knew about Papyrus' puzzle.

"You already know how it all works!" Mettaton laughed to himself. "Oh, and you better hurry, because if you don't get through in thirty seconds..." He snapped his fingers, and they made a metallic sound. Out of nowhere, a vertical wall of fire formed behind the girls. "You'll be incinerated by these jets of fire!" Mettaton yelled.

Chara became scared, but didn't want to show fear in front of Mettaton. She squeezed Frisk's hand tightly, and Frisk looked over to her, and smiled nervously. "We'll be fine." She said quietly.

Chara noticed the doubt in her voice. Frisk had never sounded like that before, and it worried her slightly, but she knew Frisk was right. They would be okay, if they did it together.

"Ahahahahahaha! ... ha... ha.." Mettaton laughed, but realized he was on TV and composed himself. "Ahem. My poor love! I'm so filled with grief, I can't stop laughing! Good luck darlings."

The music started to play again, but faster, while Mettaton began to sing. A timer started to count backwards from thirty, and Chara ran towards the puzzle with Frisk in hand. The girls struggled to figure out the puzzle. It seemed to be made to where it was impossible to solve. Every time they stepped on a tile that shot them forward, they got shocked or sent back, and at one point, they swore they could smell lemons. Eventually, the timer ran out, and the girls weren't even halfway through the puzzle.

"That was rigged!" Chara yelled, as all the tiles became grey, and the fire walls came closer.

"Ohhhh! I'm so sorry darlings! Looks like you're out of time!" Mettaton laughed, as the walls inched closer and closer to the girls.

Chara braced herself for the burn, and took a good look at Frisk. She thought it would be the last time she'd ever see her, and wanted the last thing she saw to be her beauty. The flames grew closer, and closer, until finally, they were in arms length away from the girls. Chara smiled, looking at Frisk. Frisk looked over at Chara and saw her smiling, causing her to give her a smile back.

"W-watch out!" Alphys' voice could be heard through an echo. "I'll help!"

Yet again, Chara found herself thanking Alphys silently for watching them.

"I'm hacking into the f-firewall right now!" She said, as the flames burned out.

Frisk let out a sigh in relief. Chara joined in the sigh.

"Oh no!" Mettaton yelled sarcastically. "How could I ever let this happen? Foiled again by the great Dr. Alphys!" An awkward pause followed, which was followed by a robotic cough.

"O-oh yeah! T-that's right! Come on, Mettaton, give up already!" Alphys said. "Your puzzle is over, now go home and leave us alone!"

"Puzzle... Over? Alphys darling, what are you talking about? Did you forget what the green tiles do? They make a noise, and a monster attacks! Well darlings! That monster..." Mettaton through off his dress in an overly dramatic manner, and it evaporated instantly. "IS ME!" Mettaton rushed the girls.

A battle sequence started.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
Mettaton had a microphone in his hand again. "This is it darlings! Time to say goodbye!"

"H-hey!" Alphys' voice could be heard again. "I k-know this looks bad! But there is one l-last thing I installed on your phone! You see the yellow button? Go to the phones' [ACT] menu and press it!" Frisk looked at her phone glow yellow, and she pressed the button.

The phone started to vibrate and send a massive yellow aura blast around the girls. Their SOULS were yellow now!

"Now fire!" Alphys yelled.

Frisk and Chara focused their minds and, on an instinct, fired yellow lasers out of their SOULS.

Chara held up her hand and found she could fire a laser out of it. "Awesome!" She said.

Frisk held up a finger pistol, and proceeded to shoot Mettaton. The lasers absorbed into Mettaton, not damaging him, but he pretended it did.

"Ohhhh! OOOHHHH!" He yelled in fake agony. "You've defeated me! How can this be, you were stronger than I thought..." He started to roll quickly away. "Etc... Whatever.." He said quietly in the distance.

The battle sequence ended.  
_____________________________________________________________________  
Chara and Frisk watched as Mettaton rocketed out of the "dungeon" quickly, busting through some solid ground. "L-looks like you did it." Alphys' voice was heard.

Chara let out a breath. "Not without you though Alphys! You really had out backs back there."

"W-what? Oh, no... I mean.. You were the one doing everything cool!" Alphys said.

"But we couldn't have done those cool things without your help Alphys!" Frisk added.

"R-really? ...h..hey, can I tell you something? B-before I met you two, I d-didn't really... like myself very much.." Alphys said sadly.

Chara was sad upon hearing this. She realized Alphys wasn't the most secure person about herself, and felt bad for her. Whenever Chara felt down or insecure, she had Frisk to comfort her, and vice versa, but Alphys, Alphys had no one.

"For a long time... I felt like a t-total screw-up." Alphys continued. "But! Guiding you girls has made me feel... A lot better about myself. So... thanks for letting me help you. Anyways, you two are almost to the CORE, it's just past MTT Resort. Let's finish this!" She stopped talking.

Chara took Frisk's hand and they walked out of the "dungeon" together. It was directly below the stage set, so they continued easily where they left off.

Ahead, they saw the NiceCream Guy, and the two Royal Guards, sitting together, eating the Nice Cream. They were talking and laughing together. Chara awed at the two, and Frisk smiled brightly. 01 looked over at them and waved. 02 waved as well, but it was short, while 01's wave lasted longer, as he was excited to see the two. Chara and Frisk waved back, and kept walking. The Guards continued to talk as the girls walked by, forgetting they were there.

Ahead of them, was a large hotel, with a big neon green glowing sign that read: MTT RESORT!

Frisk noticed Sans standing at the front door, and let go of Chara's hand, and ran over towards him.

Chara looked to where Frisk was running and the smile was wiped away from her face, and replaced with one of pure fear. She could still clearly see Sans attacking her, with his bone attacks and Gaster Blasters. She could still hear the horrible things he said to her. It sent shivers up her spine, but some how, she found the will to walk over to him.

"Hey Sans!" Frisk said, grabbing Sans for a hug. Sans hugged her back.

"heya, kiddo. hey chara, what's up? you look like you've seen a ghost." Sans said, with a hint of concern in his voice.

Chara stared at Sans, her face pale. Frisk looked at Chara and saw her. She knew why she was like this.

"Chara... had a scare Sans. I don't think she wants to talk about it." Frisk said, letting go of Sans.

Sans shrugged. "heh. alright then. anywho. i heard you two were going to the core. how about grabbing some dinner with me first?" Sans said. "i've got a ton to tell ya." They started to walk. "a skele-ton." Sans took a shortcut, and the girls followed after.

Suddenly, they were inside a restaurant, standing over a candle lit table. They sat down.

Time seemed to freeze around Chara, and she noticed Frisk wasn't moving. Sans was grinning at her. Chara couldn't speak, she was scared something bad was going to happen again.

"kid. don't worry, we are on good terms remember?" Sans said.

Chara couldn't speak up.

"listen. i know what happened, and why you don't want to speak. alphys called me, and told me. and hey, i ain't mad at ya. worried, sure, but not mad." Sans chuckled slightly.

"Y... you're actually worried for me?" Chara finally said.

"don't tell me you already forgot about our truce?"

"Well, no, but.."

"well, don't be so quick to think i don't worry. listen. frisk really likes you, loves you even, and if you are making her this happy, i'm not gonna take you away from her."

Chara got teary eyed. "Really?"

"course' kid. but ya gotta tell me. why the sudden flashback?"

"I... I don't know... you were just... there.. I just.."

"its fine kid. i didn't think you'd know either. but hey, don't worry, i'd never do that to ya." He coughed. "well... not uh, recently anyways." He winked.

Chara wiped her teary eyes. "Thank you Sans."

"don't mention it." Sans chuckled. "but. my concern is: what if it happens again?"

Chara didn't think of that. What would she do if it happened again? Most likely she'd snap, and lose control, and everyone would be scared of her. She didn't like the thought.

Sans smiled. "but i don't think it will, don't worry."

That reassured Chara somewhat.

Time seemed to flow normally again. Sans looked at Frisk, like he had never been talking to Chara.

Chara's face returned to its normally peachy color, and she was grinning slightly. She was glad Sans talked to her about it, it somehow made her feel better. Sans continued to talk to Frisk, telling her about a lady he knows who loves jokes, but Chara zoned in and out of the conversation thinking of other things.

"well.. i'm rooting for you two." Sans left. Chara hadn't noticed he stopped talking, until Frisk took her hand and got up.

They walked together out of the restaurant and into the hotel.

*Talking with Sans at dinner as a break from Mettaton, fills you both with DETERMINATION*

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Hey guys! Sorry for the slow update, I just got my stuff back again... Anywho, hope you enjoyed! LOVE YOU GUYS!


	19. MTT Resort

The MTT Resort Hotel was rather large, and spacious. The floor was yellow tiled, with a giant red carpet stretching down the center of the lobby the girls were currently in. The walls had yellow and orange wallpaper, embroidered with small Mettaton looking patches.

Directly in front of them was a stone fountain depicting Mettaton pleasantly smiling, while holding up a finger like he was "number one". A stream of water flowed out of the statues mouth, but the reach of the water was too far for its base to catch, so it just poured on the floor. To the north of the building was a help desk, kept tidy by a monster that looked like a giant hand, with scarlet, glossy fingernails. To the right was a restaurant that had a neon orange sign that said "MTT Burger Emporium". The elevator directly next to the restaurant had a "Out of Order" sign on it, and in small print said, "Come back whenever we decide to fix it".

Chara looked at the restaurant and could feel her stomach rumble. They didn't actually eat food with Sans in the restaurant they were just in. They wanted to order food, but the waiter had told them that it was such a high quality establishment, you have to place reservations for your food. "Want to get a burger?" She said, squeezing Frisk's hand to get her attention, as she was looking around the hotel lobby.

Frisk was looking around the lobby, enjoying the scenery. Mettaton had an eye for fashion for sure. She heard Chara say something and squeeze her hand, so she snapped out of her spacing out and looked at her questioningly.

Chara pointed towards the restaurant.

"We didn't make reservations." Frisk joked.

"You don't need reservations at that joint honey," The hand monster said sassy like. "The kid working there will fix you something without you pre-ordering, don't worry."

Chara looked at her and smiled. "Thank you." She said. Happy she didn't need a reservation. She was starving.

"Anytime, sugar. That's what Mettaton pays me for." She said, and proceeded to pick up her phone and talk.

The girls walked into the restaurant and noticed it was small. It had two tables and one booth set up by a painted window. The painting made it look like there was a green hill full of flowers right outside. They walked up to the counter and Frisk rung the small bell that was heard loud footsteps, and saw the door to their left bust open quickly.

"I'LL BE RIGHT THERE VALUED CUSTOMER!" A cat monster, wearing a red shirt yelled, and ran quickly behind the counter, grabbing a small hat and placed it on his head. He looked in the mirror, adjusted the hat, and started fixing his fur. After awhile, he turned to face the girls.

*cough* "Welcome to the MTT Burger Emporium, home of the Glamburger." He said quickly, his voice cracking on the word Glamburger. A gestured with his hands a small "sparkle" action, moving his fingers quickly. "Sparkle up your day."

Chara started to laugh uncontrollably, while Frisk sighed.

"Oh come on, Frisk! That was hilarious!" Chara said, wiping her eyes.

Frisk let out a small giggle at seeing Chara laugh so hard. "Chara, that's rude!" She said.

Chara's laughter started to settle down, as the cat monster stared at them, nervously, thinking to himself on how much he hated his job because of things like this happening.

When Chara finally quit, she took a deep breath. "I'm sorry. That was just funny!" She said, extending her hand out to greet the monster.

The monster stared at her with disbelief, and shook her hand quickly.

Frisk smiled at the monster, and placed some G on the counter. "We'll have two Glamburgers please." She said.

The monster took the money, put it in a box, and went over to cook the burgers without saying anything.

The girls took a seat at the booth.

Frisk stared at Chara, admiring her beauty. No matter where they were, Chara's crimson eyes seemed to sparkle. Every time Frisk looked into her eyes, she felt a warm feeling within her. She loved Chara's naturally rosy cheeks, and found herself slightly jealous her cheeks weren't like that.

Chara caught Frisk staring at her, and flashed a smile. "See something you like?" She teased.

"Everything." Frisk said quickly, making Chara blush.

Chara placed her hand on the table, and Frisk laid her's on it. They sat there for some time, admiring each other. Chara enjoyed just looking at Frisk. She was so pretty to her, that she didn't need Frisk to speak to feel warm. Being in her presence always makes Chara happy, and her heart beat slightly faster. No matter how much time the spent together, which was all their time, she would always feel fuzzy.

Eventually, the monster rang the bell, pulling the girls out of their staring. "Here you are." He said, putting his best fake smile possible, because he couldn't smile genuinely at his dead end job.

Frisk got up from the booth and walked over to pick up the food. "Thanks..." Frisk paused, trying to remember his name. "Um..." She said, still thinking.

"If it's my name you're after," He spoke up. "People... uh... just call me Burgerpants." He twiddled his paws.

Frisk smiled, remembering Burgerpants from before. "Thank you, Burgerpants."

He lit a cigarette, which was completely against the rules. "No problem, little buddy. Enjoy your date."

Frisk walked over to the booth and set their burgers down.

Chara grabbed hers quickly and began to eat it, taking a large bite. She was amazed on how good it tasted, even though it was sparkling and purple.

Frisk picked up her burger and began to eat too, taking a few small bites, enjoying the tasty dinner.

Chara finished devouring her burger within the minute of getting it, and sat back in the booth satisfied with herself. Frisk was staring at her wide eyed, making Chara laugh. Frisk laughed with her.

Frisk enjoyed her burger, and ate it slowly. Eventually, she had only a quarter of the burger left, but she was already full. "You want the rest?" She said. Chara grabbed the burger and finished it off in one bite. "Guess so," Frisk giggled.

Burgerpants brought over a large drink with two straws. "I thought you two might enjoy this." He placed it on the booth table.

"Oh, but we didn't-" Chara began but was interrupted by Burgerpants groaning.

"Whatever, it's fine, little buddies. It's on the house. You two look like you're having fun." He walked off.

"Thank you!" Chara called for him.

Burgerpants walked to the back and opened the Employees Only door, and went inside.

Chara observed the large drink in front of her, with the two straws facing her and Frisk. She took a small drink, and thought it was delicious. It tasted sweet, and had a creamy texture, that exploded with flavor. Frisk placed her mouth on the other straw and began to drink, placing her hand on the table for Chara to hold. She stared into Chara's eyes.

The two drank in silence for some time, enjoying each other's company and the sweet drink. When they had finished, they got up, and took each other's hands, and began to walk out.

"Oh!" Frisk gasped, and let go of Chara, running over to their booth. She placed 50g on the table, and walked back over to Chara, grabbing her hand again.

They left the restaurant, and walked to the hand monster. "Do you think we could get a room for the night?" Frisk said.

"A room to share, honey?" The monster said, grabbing a key.

"Yes, ma'am."

"That'll be 200g."

Frisk paid her the total.

The monster looked at the girls. She giggled. "I assume you want a, larger bed then too?"

Frisk and Chara both blushed. "Um!" Frisk said, not able to speak correctly.

She handed them a key to room 4. "I get it, sugar. You two have fun."

The girls were still flustered and blushing, as they walked to their room. The elevator wasn't working, so they figured it had to be one of the ground level floors, and sure enough, their room was the last in the hallway.

They walked in and saw the room was small and very clean. The bathroom was located near the door, and the rest of the room was just one large bed, a small space for walking, and a TV hung that on the wall. Chara wasted no time, and drug Frisk straight to the bed, pushing her down, laying on top of her. She smiled, and Frisk blushed, but smiled back.

"So..." Chara said quietly, getting ever closer to Frisk face.

"So.." Frisk whispered, closing her eyes, as Chara's lips met with hers.

Their kiss started out gentle, but increasingly got more passionate as the girls hunger swelled. Chara decided to get more intimate, and began to slowly run her hand up Frisk's shirt. Frisk gasped slightly, but didn't stop Chara. Chara took the opportunity to move to Frisk's neck and start kissing her softly.

Frisk was getting hot and excited, she wanted more, and moved her hand on Chara's chest, catching her off guard, causing her to breathe out on Frisk's neck, making her moan.

Chara continued to gently kiss Frisk's neck, moving around until she found a sweet spot. She sucked on the crook of Frisk's neck softly, causing her to let out a moan in pleasure. Chara found what she was looking for. She started to bite Frisk's neck with little nibbles, making Frisk let out short, quick breaths as she enjoyed the feeling, eventually, letting Chara have her way. Frisk let go off Chara, letting her hands fall freely off the bed as Chara continued.

Frisk felt hot, and started to pant and breath shakily under the intense pleasure. Chara continued on Frisk's neck, and eventually started to move lower. Slowly, making her way down, kissing right below her neck. Frisk moaned a little louder than she wanted to.

"Ch..Chara.." She gasped.

Chara could feel Frisk's body get goosebumps, and ran her hand up and down her waist. Chara could feel a hunger grow even more within her, and she tried to remove Frisk's shirt. Frisk was reluctant, but wanted more too. She helped Chara remove her own shirt.

Frisk wasn't wearing a bra, and that caught Chara slightly off guard. She stared at Frisk's beautiful body for a moment blushing madly, before continuing, Frisk could feel Chara's lips make contact with her chest. She instantly blushed harder, and began to breathe even quicker. Chara began to kiss her all around her chest, even on her breast, making Frisk moan loudly. Chara continued, and slowly got lower, kissing her stomach.

"Chara... stop.." Frisk barely got out. She didn't want Chara going too far.

Chara kissed her softly again, before stopping. Moving back up to Frisk's mouth. Frisk used her tongue and gained entrance into Chara's mouth almost instantly, as their kiss continued. Chara loved the taste of Frisk, and she could faintly place the sweet drink from the restaurant and wanted more, licking Frisk's lips, causing Frisk to let out another quick breath.

They continued for some time, eventually, Chara became tired, using all her energy and stopped the kiss. She laid next to Frisk, still close. They both were breathing heavily. Frisk smiled to herself, and got closer to Chara, wrapping her legs around her lover's, and pulling her in to lay on her chest and get comfortable. Chara wrapped her arm around Frisk.

"So, that was fun." Chara said.

Frisk giggled softly, tired. "Yeah."

"I love you Frisk." Chara said, kissing the top of Frisk's head.

"I love you too, Chara." Frisk smiled.

"What did I do to deserve someone so great?" Chara asked herself. She loved this girl so much, and always wanted to be with her.

Frisk truly did love Chara, and was happy she was in her life. She wasn't a bad kisser either. That thought made Frisk giggle to herself quietly. She closed her eyes and relaxed.

The two laid on the bed for awhile, loving the presence of the other, and eventually falling asleep.

*Laying together fills you both with LOVE*

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Hey guys! I originally was going to just have this as another story chapter, BUT I decided that we need wayyyy more fluff in this! I really, really hope you enjoyed this, as I've said before, I'm not the best with fluff writing, but I tried to the best I could! Anywho, LOVE YOU GUYS!


	20. The Core

Hey guys! So first off, Wow. The big 20! Who woulda thought we'd get this far huh? And the story isn't even over yet! Well, I hope you all are enjoying so far! Anywho, Onward to the story...  
________________________________________________________________________  
Frisk awoke, still on Chara's chest. She bat her eyes sleepily, trying to open them, but they felt like an immense weight was trying to keep them down. Eventually, Frisk gave into the weights, and closed her eyes again, and quickly drifted back to sleep. Chara had been awake for some time, staring at the ceiling, counting the tiles. She was trying to spend as many waking moments as she could with her dear Frisk. She didn't want to fall back asleep and miss these moments. Just her, Frisk, and the warm blanket wrapping them up. She began to play with Frisk's hair, making Frisk smile. Frisk opened her eyes slowly when she felt Chara play with her hair. She enjoyed the feeling and let Chara continue, and when she stopped, Frisk finally spoke.

*yawn* "Morning," She said wrapping Chara in a tight hug.

Chara smiled. "Morning beautiful."

Frisk struggled to get up, from the blanket and Chara wrapping her up, but succeeded in her escape. Chara frowned, wanting Frisk to keep laying on her.

"Another day, another step closer to the barrier!" Frisk said with a smile, well, she tried to smile, but her tired body could only muster a small grin. She still struggled to keep her eyes open.

"Why can't we stay here a little longer?" Chara complained, tugging on her shirt. She forgot that Frisk had gotten up to put it on after their... session. It didn't take much effort to pull Frisk back down to her.

Frisk snuggled up to Chara again, wrapping her legs around Chara's, and wrapping her arms around her.

Chara smiled widely. "That's what I thought."

Frisk got comfortable again and laid on Chara, relaxing. She was so tired, and could barely process anything right now. The night before took all her energy for the night and today it seemed, but Frisk wasn't mad. She enjoyed the opportunity to get cozy with Chara, feeling her warmth, combined with the warmth of their blanket. Chara smelled of Buttercups, which Frisk loved. She loved flowers almost as much as Asgore. Honestly, she had always wanted to plant a flower garden, but she never found the time.

Chara began to feel tired, as she had stayed up for some time. Her eyes began to feel heavy, and she yawned. She tried desperately to stay awake, but couldn't find the power within herself. She let herself drift into a sleep. Frisk following not too far behind.  
_____________________________________  
*Short Time Skip*  
_____________________________________  
The girls walked out of the MTT Resort and headed towards the CORE. The exit from the resort was a strange planked walkway that was wide enough for two people. Frisk looked over the guardrails to see what was below them, but only saw an empty abyss. "You know what they say about staring into an abyss." Chara said, looking down.

"What would that be?" Frisk asked.

Chara looked at Frisk with the most serious face she could muster. "It stares back into you." She kept staring at Frisk.

Frisk giggled. "Chara! Stop, that's creepy!" She said, playfully hitting her.

Chara was about to say something, when she saw two figures in the distance. The lights were dim and she could make them out, but they were just standing there. She decided to do something, and yelled. "Hey you two! Why are you staring at us?" Frisk turned around in confusion, and saw the figures start to quickly back away into the room behind them.

"Hey!" Chara yelled, getting aggravated. "Come back here and explain yourselves!" She started to walk, but Frisk stopped her.

"It'll be fine Chara." Frisk said, putting her hand in front of Chara. "They are probably just confused monsters, we'll probably see them soon."

Chara puffed and let out some steam. "Yeah. You're right, but they were creepy."

"Maybe that was the abyss staring back at us?" Frisk joked. They both laughed a little.

"Alright, that was good, I'll admit." Chara said, grabbing Frisk's hand. "Let's get going, shall we?"

Frisk took a skip, and walked with Chara, happily.

The girls entered the room ahead of them, and noticed how futuristic it looked compared to the rest of the Underground. The entire room was blue, and electrical currents flowed throughout the room and the intricate patterns of circuits on the walls and floor. Directly ahead of them was an elevator with a black sign above it, with neon green words that were scrambled and unreadable. To their left and right were giant doors.

*Ring Ring*  
Frisk checked her Caller I.D.  
*Alphys is calling*

She opened her phone and selected speaker. "Ready?" Alphys said. "This is it! Take the elevator up to the top of the CORE!"

"Alphys!" Frisk said before she hung up.

"Y-yes?"

"I'm just going to keep my phone on speaker so I don't have to keep putting it away, okay? Just stay on the line."

Alphys paused for a moment. "Y-yeah! That's smart! I didn't th-think of that! Keep it attached to your side with the little clip!"

Frisk attached her phone to her side and walked with Chara to the elevator. Whenever Chara tried to press the button, the elevator made a weird sound. The black sign on top of the elevator became unscrambled suddenly and read: "OUT OF ORDER"

"Great.." Chara quietly complained.

"Oh no!" Alphys said. "The elevator should be working..." She paused to think. "W-well then! Go to the right and keep heading up!"

Chara sighed, and she and Frisk walked to the right. Entering the door, they saw there was just a dead end, and a pure black wall in front of them.  
"Is this some kind of joke?" Chara asked annoyed.

"U-Um..." Alphys said. "I'm s-sorry! Try going left!"

Chara rolled her eyes, and the girls walked out of the right hallway, taking the left door this time, and saw another hallway heading in the direction they needed. At the end of the hallway were the figures from earlier.

"Hey! You two!" Chara said, recognizing them, although she hadn't actually seen their faces.

The figures giggled in high pitched voices. A poof of smoke came from nowhere, and two monsters were floating ahead of the two. They were short, only coming to the girl's shoulders. They looked like wizards from story books, with curvy boots, a black cloak, and pointed hat. On the side of them, were two small orbs that had small eyes.

"That p-particular kind of monster is called a Madjick!" Alphys said. "Y-you two, stare at his magical orbs m-menacingly, and he'll be defenseless and run away!"

Chara wasn't sure whether to believe Alphys, but did so anyways. The orbs she stared at stopped moving suddenly, and the Madjick looked worried and ran off. She was surprised it worked.

Frisk stared at the orbs with a silly, non menacing face, and they weren't shutting down. They began to fire at Frisk, and Chara jumped in the way, and stared them down evilly, seeing them try to hurt Frisk. The orbs froze, and the attack faded away. The Madjick ran off.

"Frisk! You have to be more careful!" Chara said.

"Whoops. I thought it would work!" Frisk answered.

"G-great job you two!" Alphys said. "N-now, get going!"

The girls continued to walk down the path, and entered another room. There was a crystal like walkway ahead of them that sparkled and shined brightly. Electrical currents ran through this as well it seemed.

On the pathway was a giant electrical beam with a switch next to it. "Looks like you'll have to turn off that switch to proceed. B-but! Lasers will come when you do, just r-remember this order! Orange, orange, blue. Move until the l-last one!"

Frisk remembered this from her last runs, and before Chara pressed the switch, she tugged on her shirt. "Chara, the order is actually blue, blue, orange." She tried to saw quietly.

Chara was confused, but shook her head. She trusted Frisk more than Alphys. She flipped the switch and the lasers came, exactly as Frisk had said. The girls moved on the last beam, to not get hurt.

"Oh my god.." Alphys said. "A-are you girls hurt? I... I'm so sorry... I... gave you the wrong d-directions..." She reassessed herself. "E-everything's going to be okay! Let's just keep heading towards the r-right."

The girls continued. Chara wanted to say something, but Alphys was on speaker, and she didn't want to offend her. She knew Alphys didn't know what she was doing, but played along, for Frisk's sake.

Ahead of the two was another split. A hallway going north, and to the right.

"A-another crossroads? T...try... going right.." They decided to follow Alphys' instructions, and headed right. Ahead of them was another crystal path with lasers all over.

"M...more lasers.. That's f-fine! I'll just turn them off!" A few seconds passed and they were still there, being a laser-y as normal.

"Well.." Chara said, getting more and more impatient. Frisk remained quiet, knowing Alphys would get it soon.

"I... I'll just turn off power to the whole node! T-they won't t-turn off normally!" The power turned off, the only thing visible was the floor, barley glowing now. Frisk's grip tightened on Chara, as they walked across.

"Chara.." Frisk whispered.

"Yes?"

"The lights are gonna turn back on... just stand still when they do... you'll see."

Chara was about to respond when she saw the lights flicker. She stood still, as did Frisk. Blue lasers flowed through them. She looked ahead and saw there were many more lasers. The end of the pathway wasn't too far. The lights cut off again and the girls sprinted for the end.

The lights flickered again. They stopped.

The lights returned. The sprinted again, and made it across.

They walked forward and saw a a four way path ahead of them. It wasn't clear which path they were supposed to take.

"You should... Um... This... I don't know..." Alphys sounded defeated. "T-this doesn't look like my map at all... I'm sorry... I... I have to go.." She hung up.

"Alphys!" Frisk yelled. She checked her phone, but she had hung up. She turned off her phone and put it away. "Come on, Chara. I think I remember where to go." Frisk said, pulling Chara towards the left.

The girls walked around the maze like room until they came across another shooting puzzle. It didn't take them long to figure it out before leaving. They searched around awhile longer, going every direction until they found a large crystal path towards their right. Frisk had recognized it, and they walked across. They came across the door Frisk was looking for, as she was trying to quickly find her way out of this place. The door stood out from everything else, as it resembled a bird, and was embroidered with neon red pipes.

They walked in.

Chara noticed it was different from the rest of the area they had been in. It was dark, and the floor was black as well, with purple glowing guardrails as the only source of light. They walked forward only a little, and noticed the lights come on.

"OH YES!" Mettaton's voice could be heard.

Chara and Frisk adjusted their eyes to the sudden brightness and looked ahead of them to see their (not so) favorite rectangle.

"Are you ready for a real show beauties?" Mettaton laughed.

"Why does this have to happen to me?" Chara groaned face-palming. She was completely done with Mettaton at this point.

Frisk smiled, knowing exactly what spectacular presentation was about to befall them.

*Ready for the "real" show, you two are filled with DETERMINATION*  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________  
Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Sorry for the late update! Hope you enjoyed, and I hope you are ready for the REAL show we've all been waiting for! Anywho, LOVE YOU GUYS!


	21. Drama! Action! Bloodshed!

"Yes. The real show." Mettaton started. "A finally confrontation with the 'malfunctioning' robot!" He said using his robotic fingers to make quotations, his fingers making a creaking noise as he did it.

Chara became suspicious. "Why did you do that?"

"If you'd let me finish, darling." Mettaton snapped. "As I was saying." He said calmer, bringing a microphone out of nowhere. "Malfunctioning? Reprogramming? GET REAL!" Mettaton laughed.

Chara wasn't sure what to say. She didn't have a clue as to what Mettaton meant. Frisk continued to stare at Mettaton, waiting.

Mettaton twirled his mike in his hand. "This was all just a big show. An act. Alphys has been playing you two for fools the entire time. As she watched you on the screen, she became attached to your adventure, she desperately wanted to be apart of it. So she decided to insert herself into it." Mettaton snickered. "She deactivated puzzles, she disabled elevators, she enlisted me to torment you! All so she could SAVE you from dangers that didn't exist."

Chara began to feel betrayed. She always had a bad feeling about Alphys. Recently, she had began to start trusting Alphys, she almost considered Alphys her friend. Now, all she could feel was resentment for her. She betrayed her and Frisk.

Mettaton laughed. "All so you'd think she was a great person... that's she not. And now! It's time for Dr. Alphys' finest hour! At this very moment, she is waiting outside the room." Mettaton said, gesturing towards the door behind him, dramatically. "During our 'battle' she will interrupt. She will pretend to 'deactivate' me. Finally, she'll be the heroine of your adventure." Mettaton began to sound annoyed.

"Why are you telling us this, Mettaton?" Chara asked, squeezing Frisk's hand.

"I'm glad you asked darling!" Mettaton said, twirling his microphone a couple times, then pointing it to his face. "You see, I've grown tired of this predictable charade. I have no desire to harm humans, far from it actually. My only desire is to entertain. After all, the audience deserves a good show, don't they?" He began to giggle softly. "And what's a good show... without a plot twist?"

"H-hey! What's going on?" Alphys' voice could be heard from speakers around the room. "Th-th-the door just locked itself!"

Mettaton gave a hearty, robotic laugh. Raising his hands in the air, dramatically. The floor below him began to glow a deep red. The area around the girls began to glow as well. "Sorry folks!" Mettaton yelled into his mike. "The old program had been cancelled! But we've got a finally that will drive you WILD!" The floor began to shake. Frisk grabbed a hold of Chara's arm to regain her balance. The floor began to rise slowly, and then shot up at a fantastic pace! Stage lights were blaring from all directions, cameras began to follow them, and Mettaton laughed.

"Real drama! Real Action! Real bloodshed!" Mettaton yelled. "On our new show... ATTACK OF THE KILLER ROBOT!"

A battle sequence started.  
____________________________________________________________________________  
Frisk brought out her phone, and pressed the ACT button, glowing yellow. Suddenly, the girls' SOULS began to change... They were yellow again! Chara took this opportunity to shoot Mettaton like before, holding out her hand, and shooting little yellow bullets, Frisk did the same.

"Take that!" Chara yelled.

The bullets made little clink sounds as they reflected off of Mettaton's robotic body. "Those worthless pea shooters won't work on me, darlings!"Mettaton chuckled. "Don't you understand what acting is?" He said, rudely.

Chara stared at Mettaton. Not sure what to do. Frisk continued to wait for her opportunity to make a move, she was waiting for a specific moment.

"Look, honey." Mettaton said, looking at Chara. "I've seen you FIGHT, you're weak. If you continue forward, Asgore will take your SOUL."

Those words stung Chara deep. How dare that scrap metal say she was weak. She felt something boil inside her. She could feel a smile spread across her face. She let go of Frisk. She could only focus on one thing right now. The sack of bolts in front of her.

"I'll show you.." Chara said quietly, walking towards Mettaton.

Frisk didn't know what was wrong with Chara. She tried to call her name to get her to stop, but she wouldn't listen.

"Back off, darling. We wouldn't want to see you get hurt!" Mettaton said sarcastically. He launched a few blocks towards Chara, much like the ones in the shooting puzzles.

Chara used her instincts and shot them with her SOUL. They disintegrated.

"I'll show you.." Chara said louder. She started to run towards Mettaton, making quick pace across the heart shaped stage. She started to giggle.

Mettaton began to feel nervous, but composed himself. "How about this?" He threw some bombs at Chara.

Chara began to jump and avoid the bombs, as they detonated around her. She shot one as it got close, and saw it detonated prematurely. She used this to her advantage, and shot them as Mettaton threw them. They detonated in his face, causing him to stagger back. Chara began to laugh.

"I'LL SHOW YOU WHO'S WEAK!" Chara yelled, jumping forward and striking Mettaton with all her might. She kicked him so hard, not even his 999 DEF was able to withstand it. He staggered more, and fell back, his body cracking slightly. He fell over on his face.

"WHY YOU LITTLE!" Mettaton yelled. But he was unable to get up.

Chara began to laugh harder. She couldn't control herself. She rose her foot in the air, and was about to stomp on Mettaton, when she felt something grab her from behind.

"Chara! Stop, please!" Frisk said, squeezing Chara tight. She realized what Chara was going to do too late, and was trying to stop it before it got out of hand.

Chara could hear Frisk's voice barely. She was so focused on hurting the metal garbage lying in front of her. She began to slowly lower her foot back to the ground, and could hear Frisk again.

"I love you! Stop it Chara!" Frisk had tears in her eyes. She wasn't sure what else to say to help Chara.

Chara calmed down when she heard that. Her smile disappeared, and was replaced by a sad face. She released herself from Frisk's grasp, and turned to look at her. Tears were running down her face. She placed her hand on Frisk's face, and wiped her tears, and pulled her in for a hug.

"I'm so sorry, Frisk.." Chara said, sadly. "I couldn't control myself."

Frisk smiled. Her Chara was back, and away from the scary place she was in before. "It's fine, Chara. Please, don't scare me like that anymore."

"Frisk, Chara!" Alphys' voice could be heard from the speakers. "I- I can't see what's going on in there! B-but don't give up! There... is one l-l-last w-way to beat Mettaton! Th-there is a switch on h-his backside, s-so if you can get him to t-turn around, and p-press the switch... H-he'll be... vulnerable."

Chara released Frisk, and looked down at Mettaton, who was beginning to pick himself up. She could see the large switch on his back.

"You brat.." Mettaton said. "But! I am impressed.." He flipped around, and faced the girls before Chara had a chance to hit the switch. "But I hope that little show of yours gets cancelled real soon, darling!" He said, launching more squares at the girls.

"Frisk! Shoot those!" Chara said, already shooting some.

The girls shot all the boxes advancing on them, and Mettaton sighed, robotically. Frisk had to improvise to get Mettaton to turn around. She could let Chara hit him, but she wasn't sure she could get Chara to calm again. She had an idea.

"Hey Mettaton, your body seems a little damaged, you should check it out in the mirror behind you!" Frisk yelled.

Chara didn't know what Frisk was talking about, she didn't see a mirror behind Mettaton, but she didn't say anything.

Mettaton gasped. "Darling, say it isn't so! My perfect body is damaged! I must fix this!" He turned around, and tried looking for the mirror. His back was exposed to the girls, and along with it, the switch!

Chara realized what Frisk was doing, and smiled. "Nice!" Chara said, quietly.

Frisk rushed over to Mettaton.

"Frisk, darling? I don't see the m-" Mettaton gasped as Frisk pressed his switch. "Did you. Just flip. My switch?" He said slowly. At first, nothing happened. Mettaton just stood there, not moving.

The battle sequence ended.  
________________________________________________________________  
"Um.. Frisk?" Chara said.

Suddenly, Mettaton placed his hand on the sides of his face. He began to make high pitched noises and shake violently. His faced flashed colors. Eventually, he let out a giant blast of energy, and all the stage lights turned off, even the glowing floor.

Chara walked slowly to where Frisk was and felt around, until she felt her. She grabbed Frisk's arm.

"OHHH YESSS!" Mettaton yelled. The floor lights began to glow dimly. The girls could see a figure standing there, but couldn't make out the details. They could only tell the figure standing in front of them was tall, and human like.

Two giant stage lights began to droop from the ceiling slowly, and turned on, showing a giant smoke cloud and a shadow of the figure.

"If you flipped my switch," Mettaton's voice could be heard. Chara wondered if the figure was actually Mettaton. "That can only mean one thing... You are desperate for the premier of my new body. How rude... Lucky for you, I've been aching to show this off for a long time. So... As thanks, I'll give you two a handsome reward!" The smoke faded away, and the lights were shining on Mettaton's shining new body. He posed with a smile on his face.

His new body was black and sleek, from head to his knees. From then on, were giant sparkling reddish-pink heels. Around his waist was a giant heart shaped belt buckle, inside was a giant pink heart. Mettaton's SOUL. He chest plate was adorned with all sorts of patterns and gadgets, with large black shoulder guards. His arms were long, going all the way to his knees. He held his hands, palms out, and had his legs spread in a half split position. His face was half covered by his flowing, somehow not metal, hair, mostly black, with pink tips. He was truly an impressive sight.

"I'll make your last living moments... ABSOLUTELY beautiful!"

Mettaton EX is finally making his premier, as this battle sequence starts, darlings!  
__________________________________________________________________________________________  
Mettaton began to pose randomly. The crowd started to cheer below them.

"What?" Chara said. "There wasn't a crowd here a minute ago!" She looked around and saw monsters in every direction, surrounding the stage they were on, cheering.

A giant screen appeared behind Mettaton with a chart showing the current ratings. They were at 4,000 right now, and slowly rising. The girls' ACT menus opened automatically.

Frisk had selected to strike a pose. She struck a "crane style" pose, and pointed at Mettaton. The ratings increased! Cheers could be heard from the crowd. Chara smiled, and struck a "disco" pose. The crowd was eating it up!

Mettaton smiled, looking at the ratings. "Well, how about this, darlings?" He rose his hand in the air triumphantly as small Metta-bots flew towards them.

Chara and Frisk started to shoot the small robots, making finger pistols. When they were shot at, they released a small blast of energy, which the girls had to evade.

"I'm the idol everyone craves!" Mettaton said, sticking his tongue out, with his hand over his eye.

Chara scoffed and rolled her eyes. The audience is rooting for her destruction now! The ratings started to rise even more, as the stage became more and more crowded.

RATINGS: 4,524

Mettaton laughed, and began to rush the girls, trying to slice them with his ultra sharp MTT Brand Heels.

Mettaton swiped right, as Chara dodged, and then quickly did a back flip to try to strike Frisk behind him. She dodged, barely, and fell over, losing her balance. Frisk got up, but Mettaton took the opportunity to strike. He swiped his leg quickly, but before he could hit Frisk, Chara jumped in the way and took the blow, falling over. The crowd went wild!

Mettaton smiled, and waved to the crowd, blowing kisses. Frisk helped Chara up while Mettaton was distracted. Chara's HP was 18/20. She was fine for now.

"He doesn't hit very hard." Chara said, glaring at the robot in front of her, waving to the crowd.

"Chara. Stick with the show. I know you don't like it, but trust me, playing along will work in our favor." Frisk said.

Chara didn't feel like "playing along", but if Frisk thought it would work, she would do it.

Mettaton turned around and looked back at the girls, swinging his head, his hair flowing. "Oh! You're up, how disappointing!" He chuckled. "Well, smile for the camera!" He launched more squares, and threw bombs at the girls.

Chara rolled over to the right, Frisk going left, as a bomb came for them, exploding on impact. Chara shot some of the bombs coming towards her, as Frisk focused primarily on the squares getting in her and Chara's way. When the sky was clear of objects, the girls looked back at Mettaton who was still paying more attention to the crowd.

"Chara!" Frisk yelled. Chara looked at her.

"Lets pose together!" Frisk yelled, holding out her hand. Chara nodded and ran over to Frisk, taking her hand. They did a small dance together, as Frisk dipped Chara over, a random monster from the crowd threw a rose, and Chara caught it in her mouth, and winked. The crowd ate it up! The ratings were skyrocketing!

RATINGS: 5,603

Mettaton looked at the giant chart above them to see the ratings shoot up. He smiled and looked at the two, hatching an idea. "Beautiful, darlings, but can you match this?" Mettaton began to pose dramatically and quickly, using his robotic speed to his advantage. He did one final pose and stuck his hand in the air, summoning his SOUL from his belt. "I think it's time we have a heart-to-heart, dears!" Mettaton yelled.

His metal SOUL shot lighting and other weird projectiles at the girls that they couldn't shoot.

The girls had to dodge and roll out of the way of the projectiles, as they came for them. They didn't have much room to move around, even on the large heart shaped stage. Frisk rolled out of the way of a lighting bolt, and struck a pose on the ground, sticking her tongue out playfully. The crowd cheered!

Chara, on the other hand, was dodging, trying to find a way to make Mettaton stop. His SOUL didn't seem like it was going to stop shooting at her or Frisk. Chara came up with an idea. "Frisk! Shoot his SOUL, it is metal! It probably won't hurt him!" Chara yelled, shooting the bullets at Mettaton's SOUL.

Frisk snapped out of the lure of the crowd and shot the SOUL. It went back into Mettaton's body, and a popping sound could be heard, and Mettaton gasped, but composed himself. The crowd cheered even louder at the genius plan!

RATINGS: 6,239

"Ready for a pop quiz?" Mettaton said. "What do you love most about me?" Mettaton said, putting his hand over his chest, and his other arm over his forehead.

Chara sighed, "Nothing..." She said quietly.

Frisk smiled and clapped her hands. "Your beautiful new body!"

Hearing Frisk say that caught Mettaton off guard. He didn't think either of the girls liked him... He shook the thought out of his head when he realized, "Of course you do! It IS flawless after all!"

Mettaton saved that to his memory banks.

The crowd didn't hear Chara say anything and assumed she didn't like Mettaton. They are rooting for her destruction again!

Mettaton launched even more bombs at the girls.

Chara struggled to keep up with the bombs and the cheering of the crowd. She couldn't concentrate, and ran straight into a bomb. It detonated, and she flew away.

"CHARA!" Frisk yelled, running over to her. The crowd loved it!

Chara took a direct hit from the blast, her HP now 10/20. She opened her eyes slowly, her ears ringing. She saw Frisk run over to her, and could hear her muffled yelling. As Frisk arrived to her, she could hear better.

"Chara! Are you okay?" Frisk said, tears starting to form.

"I'm fine..." Chara breathed out.

"Here, drink this." Frisk said, pulling a Starfait out of her inventory. The crowd noticed the name-brand item, and cheered.

RATINGS: 6,987

Chara had restored all her HP, and jumped up, blowing a kiss to the audience. The collective cheer was loud!

Mettaton grabbed a microphone. "It's time for our legally required break folks! Enjoy!"

Frisk took the opportunity to explain to Chara exactly how to beat Mettaton. Chara listened, and understood.

"And we're back ladies and gentlemen! Now, I think it's time we have another heart-to-heart you two! The audience ADORED it last time!" Mettaton rose his hand in the air, as his SOUL was summoned. The crowd loved it!

His SOUL was surrounded by the squares as a defense from the girls' shots. It began to shoot the girls again, and Mettaton laughed.

Chara rolled to the right and shot a square, making a gap appear. She began to shoot more squares as Frisk dodged Mettaton's attacks. Chara felt more focused now, channeling the crowd out, and keeping her focus on Mettaton. She shot his SOUL, while Frisk struck poses, making the crowd go wild!

Mettaton's SOUL went back into his body, and they could hear the popping noise again. Mettaton gasped loudly, as his arms fell of his body, the crowd yelled.

"A-arms! Who needs a-arms... with legs like these!" Mettaton yelled, pointing his right leg straight up, the pink sparkling in the light.

RATINGS: 7,578

Mettaton began to get mad, his perfect body was being destroyed, but he stayed strong for his audience. He launched twice as many bombs at the girls as before, and Metta-bots followed behind.

Chara blasted some bombs, destroying a few Metta-bots around them.

Frisk noticed a low flying Metta-bot and had an idea. She jumped on top of it, and rode it's back. She began to shoot bombs and other Metta-bots from up high.

Chara looked up and saw Frisk up there, and smiled from ear to ear. She posed dramatically, and rose her hands in the air, cheering Frisk's name. The crowd loved it, and cheered with her!

Frisk laughed as she heard her lover and the whole crowd cheer her on. She continued to blast the rest of the bombs, and jumped off the Metta-bot, Chara shooting it as she jumped off. She landed in Chara's arms, and Chara swung her in a circle.

"That was amazing, Frisk!" Chara said, pulling her in for a quick kiss.

Frisk blushed when Chara released the kiss, "You really think so?"

Chara laughed. "Of course!"

The crowd adored the romantic kiss of the girls, and the epic-ness of Frisk's performance, and yelled, and cheered, and threw items like G.

RATINGS: 8,452

Mettaton looked at his ratings and the girls in awe. He noticed that they were getting him ratings, and smiled. He needed to get them to do more. "Ha ha! How inspiring! But it is either me, or you two, darlings! And we both know who's going to win!" Mettaton said.

He launched more attacks at the girls, which they expertly dodged. Mettaton stopped launching bombs, and only shot a few Metta-bots at them.

"Enough!" Mettaton yelled. "Witness the power of humanity's TRUE star!" He pointed his leg straight up, as his SOUL came forth again. This time, it was surrounded by a few bombs. His SOUL continued to attack the girls, as they carefully shot it, avoiding the bomb shield.

The girls' grabbed each other's hands and shot Mettaton's SOUL simultaneously. It retreated back, and the popping sound could be heard yet again. Mettaton's legs came off, and his body fell to the ground, standing on his belt.

"Gah!" Mettaton yelled. The crowd cheered. "Then... are you two... the stars? Can you protect humanity?" Mettaton said, sounding defeated.

"Of course Mettaton, we would never want to hurt humanity!" Frisk said.

Chara nodded in agreement, but couldn't help but feel the slight pang of guilt. At one point, she did want to hurt humanity, but she decided now would not be a good time to say so.

Frisk took the opportunity of Mettaton being in his condition, and brought out two Starfaits from her inventory, and passed one to Chara. "Drink up!" Frisk said.

The girls drank the delicious drinks, and all their HP was restored. The crowd cheered!

RATINGS: 9,878

Frisk walked over to Mettaton, and placed her hand on his shoulder guards. "Mettaton, we honestly don't want to hurt you or any of humanity, or monsters. We want everyone to be happy! That's why we are going to SAVE everyone in the Underground, and open the barrier!"

"Y-you mean it, darling?" Mettaton said.

Chara walked over. "Yes. She does."

Mettaton sighed. "Well, perhaps I was wrong about you two. Maybe you are strong enough to face Asgore, and SAVE the Underground."

The girls hugged Mettaton. The crowd cheered.

RATINGS: 10,745

Mettaton looked wide eyed at his graph. The girls let go of him. "OH! Would you look at those ratings! This is the most viewers I've ever had! We've reached the viewer call limit! One lucky viewer will get to talk to me before I leave the Underground to become a star on the surface! Let's see who calls first."

They waited, and heard a phone ring, and a click.

"Hi! You're on TV! What do you have to say, on this, our last show?" Mettaton said, smiling.

"Oh..." A familiar voice could be heard from the line. "Hi... Mettaton. I really liked watching your show..." The voice sounded sad.

Frisk placed the voice as Napstablook. A ghost she and Chara had first met in the RUINS, and again, visiting his house in the Waterfall area.

"My life is pretty boring... but..." Napstablook continued. "Seeing you on the screen... brought excitement to my life... vicariously. I can't tell, but I guess... this is the last episode? ...I'll miss you Mettaton...oh... I didn't mean to talk so long..." He hung up.

Mettaton looked stricken with sadness, as if he had been told the worst news ever. "No!" He yelled. "Wait! Wait, Bl- ... they already hung up.." Mettaton said. "I-I'll talk another caller!" Different voices could be heard on different lines.

"Mettaton, you made us so happy!"

"Mettaton, I don't know what I'll do without you!"

"Mettaton, there is a Mettaton shaped hole, in my Mettaton shaped heart!

Mettaton smiled, and looked down. "Ah... I see.. Thank you everyone!"

He looked up to the girls. "Darlings, perhaps it would be better if I stayed here for awhile. The Underground would lose it's spark if I left, and I wouldn't want to do that to my lovely audience. You two. You are very strong, and I'm truly sorry for all the annoyance and pain I've brought you two, and I do hope you can forgive me. You two are the fate of the Underground now, and I'm rooting for you. Knock em' dead darlings! And everyone, you've been a great audience!"

With that, the spark in Mettaton's eyes faded, as he ran out of power from the battle and the lose of his limbs.

The battle sequence ended.  
______________________________________________________________________  
Chara smiled. She forgave Mettaton. If everyone in the Underground loved him that much, he couldn't be that bad of a guy.

The stage they were on lowered, and the crowd started to leave. When they arrived back on the ground, they heard a door opening.

"I-I managed to open the lock, are you tw-" Alphys could be heard. She stopped mid sentence when she saw Mettaton's body. "M-Mettaton!" She yelled, and rushed over to examine him.

"He fine," Frisk said. "He just powered down is all."

Chara stared at Alphys, remembering what Mettaton said about her tricking them. She decided not to say anything so she wouldn't snap.

On close examination, Alphys confirmed Frisk's statement, and sighed in relief. "Why don't you two go on ahead?" Alphys said.

Frisk took Chara's hand and nodded her head. "We'll catch up with you later Alphys!" She said, as they walked away.

"So.." Chara said. "That was pretty awesome."

"Oh? I thought you didn't like Mettaton?" Frisk teased.

"I didn't when he was putting on that show, but now I see him for who he really is, I don't mind."

Frisk giggled. "Alright... suuuuure." She grabbed Chara's arm, and walked close.

*After a glamorous show, you two are filled with DETERMINATION*  
__________________________________________________________________________________________  
Hey guys! Sorry for the late update again! But this is the longest chapter EVER! 4100+ words! My second longest was chapter 9, with 3000 words! I hope you enjoyed, and I hope it was the show you've been waiting for! Anywho, LOVE YOU GUYS!


	22. One Last Step

The girls walked forward, down a long hallway that looked like the rest of the futuristic, high tech scenery the CORE had to offer. They didn't talk to each other, but rather, enjoyed the quietness of the walk. Their previous battle with Mettaton was not only tiring, but very loud, and they both needed a quiet break. Frisk swung her and Chara's arm slowly back and forth, as hummed quietly. Ahead, she saw an elevator, and squeezed Chara's hand to get her attention.

"Hmm?" Chara said, looking at Frisk.

Frisk pointed towards the elevator, humming in a slightly higher pitch, as to say: "Over there!"

Chara looked and saw the elevator. She smiled and squeezed Frisk's hand back, walking faster towards it. When they had arrived at their destination, Chara pressed the red button next to the elevator door, and they opened quickly, making the normal "swoosh" sound. When they walked into the elevator, Frisk pressed a small glowing white button. She decided she didn't want to wait for Chara to decide which was the correct button to press. In her first run, she clicked at least five buttons that went to random locations, all the wrong places she was supposed to go, so she made a mental note, just in case.

The elevator started to move up slowly, and Frisk sat down, Chara joining her. Frisk knew the ride was going to be long, so she decided to get comfy, and lean on Chara.

Chara blushed, and wrapped her arm around Frisk. Even though she has been more intimate with Frisk than this, she still got flustered. Every time they touched, fireworks would go off in her head, and her heart does back-flips in her chest. Chara loved Frisk, without a doubt. Whether it be a simple touch, or a deep passionate kiss, Chara couldn't get enough.

Frisk was enjoying her rest on Chara, and closed her eyes. She felt Chara play with her hair, and smiled. She loved it when Chara messed with her hair, and it always sent goosebumps throughout her entire body. Along with the soothing vibrations of the moving elevator, she was easily able to relax.

The girls enjoyed the quiet hum of the elevator as it made its way to their destination. They held each other close and both secretly didn't want the ride to come to a stop, but, like all good things, the elevator came to its end, and the doors slid open. Frisk groaned, as she wanted the ride to last longer. Reluctantly, they both got up and exited the elevator.

When they walked out, the girls were met with a grey hallway. The walls, floor, and roof above was all grey, with no special designs or anything original around. Chara found this strange, as the rest of the Underground was colorful, but she could faintly remember her old home being a similar color, but she wasn't completely sure.

The hallway opened up to a large path with a view of a city below it. Everything in eye view was grey. Chara and Frisk looked at the buildings in the background, all monochromatic. It almost looked like they were staring at a still painting, but on closer inspection, they could see monsters roaming around on the streets of the city. Chara saw a monster look up at her and Frisk and wave, she waved back with a pleasant smile. The girls walked along the path, and down some stairs leading to the city. They saw a large sign pointing east reading: "King Asgore's Castle"

Chara squeezed Frisk's hand to get her attention. Frisk looked at Chara, and smiled. "Almost there, Chara."

Chara secretly wished they could just go back to Snowdin and stay in the Inn together. She didn't want the journey with Frisk to end. "Frisk.." Chara said sadly.

"What is it?"

"I..." She looked at Frisk's smile. The smile that could melt even the coldest hearts. She didn't want to take Frisk's smile away. "I can't wait." Chara finally said.

Frisk giggled lightly. "I'm glad to hear! Let's get going!" She squeezed Chara's hand, and started to run towards Asgore's Castle.

When they had arrived, they were pleasantly surprised to see the lack of guards. The girls were easily able to enter through the front gate. Currently, no other monster seemed to be there. Other than birds singing, it was rather quiet.

Chara was hit with a wave of nostalgia. It looked exactly as she remembered it. The outside was as grey as they rest of the city, and had leaves scattered around neatly around the windows and in the front of house. Asgore had always tried to keep it look nice, and arranged things to his and Toriel's design. Besides the leaves, the house wasn't very decorated. It had large windows and a very large door, for monsters of all sizes, but mostly for Asgore, who was one of the largest monsters.

The girls walked inside, and looked around. It looked almost exactly like Toriel's house in the RUINS, but had buttercups in pots scattered around. Chara let go of Frisk's hand and ran over to the right, heading for her old room. Frisk was confused and walked over to where Chara ran.

Chara opened the door to her room slowly. When she opened the door fully, the room lit up, and color could be seen around the whole room. The two beds in opposite corners of the room were red, and neatly made. The cabinet in the back of the room was half open, with a small green sweater poking out of it, the carpet below her had a few toys and crayons sprawled around. While taking in the familiar sights, she heard a soft laugh. She looked over to her left...

"A... Asriel?" Chara barely choked out, tears forming in her eyes.

A small, goat like child, resembling Toriel and Asgore, looked up at Chara. "Howdy, Chara! Back from the store so soon?" He said.

"What?" Chara said. She couldn't move.

"You know, silly! You just went to the store with mom!" Asriel giggled, looking down at his drawing.

Chara had no clue what was happening, but she didn't care. She ran over to Asriel and gave him a big hug. She started to cry into his shoulder.

"Well, golly, Chara! Did you miss me that much?" Asriel said, hugging her back.

Chara cried into her brother's shoulder. Asriel let go of Chara, and picked up his drawing. "Look, Chara! I drew something for you."

Chara looked at the drawing, and saw a horrifying image.

The drawing was of Chara, with a giant red X over her, and Asriel crying next to her body. When she looked up from the picture, she saw Asriel again, but this time, his face was full of cuts, bruises, and blood.

He was crying. "Why did you make me got through with your plan Chara?" Asriel was bawling at this point, his face in his paws.

Chara kept crying. Why was she seeing this? Had she done this to Asriel?

"Chara! Mom! Dad! Somebody help me!" Asriel let out a scream, and started to turn to dust, before disappearing completely.

Chara tried catching some of his dust, in a desperate attempt to somehow get her brother back, but it was no use.

She was crying and almost screaming at this point, not sure of what else to do. Her whole world around her fell apart, and it became all grey again. She was gripping on to some stuffed animal tightly, while tears streamed down her face. She could hear Frisk's voice, but couldn't make out anything in her distress.

"Chara! Please!" Frisk yelled, trying her hardest to calm her. She was hugging Chara tightly, and rubbing her back, but nothing seemed to work.

Chara could feel Frisk touch her and talk to her, but she couldn't process anything. What had she just saw? Frisk felt tears forming in her eyes as Chara continued to cry.

She had stopped screaming, but the tears kept coming. "Chara... please... I love you..." Frisk said quietly. "Please calm down."

Chara listened to Frisk this time. She could hear her, and finally understand her. "Frisk...?"

"Chara, what's wrong?" Frisk said, hugging Chara tighter. "You scared me so much. I was so worried Chara."

Chara hugged Frisk back. She decided to tell Frisk what she saw, and what had happened.

Frisk let go of Chara and looked her in the eyes. They were red, from all the crying. She wiped some tears away. "I'm so sorry you had to see something like that, but it wasn't real, its okay."

Chara sniffled. "I know, Frisk... but it felt real. I just... I really miss Asriel, and seeing something like... that... it just really spooked me."

"Well, it is all over now Chara. You are here with me, safe." Frisk smiled, and gave Chara a kiss on the cheek to calm her.

Chara smiled at Frisk's kiss. "Yeah.. You're right. Thank you, Frisk. I love you."

"I love you too." Frisk said, standing up, holding out her hand. Chara grabbed it, and got up. "Come on, let's get going."

The girls walked out into the living room and saw the downstairs was locked off, by a small chain with two locks. They didn't know where the keys where, so they just jumped over the chains, and proceeded to walk downstairs. The basement was similar to Toriel's, but this one didn't end with a new area, but instead extended out again towards the city. The area they were now in was blocked off by the rest of the city with large walls. Much like before, the walk had a view of the city, and the busy monsters. Towards the end of the long walk, was another elevator. Chara tried to press the button to summon the elevator, but it wouldn't open. It must have been in use, or out of order. "Guess we'll have to take the long route." Chara said.

The girls walked into a large room. Finally, some color. Giant windows flooded golden, afternoon light into the room. It reflected off the shiny tiles and large marble columns. The room was glowing with the golden color, making a beautiful, yet powerful statement. This room not only looked, but felt important. Like a final corridor, on their long adventure to the end.

Chara felt a strange feeling when she looked around the room. It looked all too familiar to her. The light, the quiet chirping of birds, the large empty space, all of it... she couldn't place her finger on it, but she could faintly remember something.

Frisk looked around the large room, taking in the beauty of it all. She smiled knowing she and Chara were so close to the end. She walked forward with Chara, and felt a familiar presence, and heard a small chuckle from behind a pillar.

Sans walked out from a pillar to greet the girls. "so you two finally made it. the final leg of your adventure. in a few moments, you two will meet the king, and together, you will decide the fate of humans and monsters. but." Sans paused. "before that. you will be judged. judged for your every action, every EXP you've earned."

Chara looked confused, she hadn't heard of EXP before.

Sans noticed. "what's EXP? it's an acronym. it stands for "execution points". a way of quantifying the pain you have inflicted on others." Sans glared at Chara. "when you kill someone, your EXP increases, and with enough, your LOVE increases. LOVE too, is an acronym. it stands for "level of violence". a way of measuring someone's capacity to hurt. the more you kill, the easier it becomes to distance yourself." Sans took a deep breath. "but you two. you haven't hurt anyone. you never gained any EXP, or LOVE. 'course, that doesn't mean you are completely innocent or naive, just that you kept a certain tenderness in your heart. you refused to hurt anyone. you never gained LOVE, but you gained... LOVE." Sans chuckled. "well, the LOVE you two gained is different. for you, it is more of a "lots of various emotions." does that make sense?"

Frisk giggled. "Yeah, of course, Sans."

Chara nodded. She was still trying to remember why this place was so familiar.

"now." Sans continued. "you two are about to face the greatest challenge of your entire journey." Sans winked. "but, i'm not gonna bore you with the details."

Time seemed to freeze around Chara.

Frisk wasn't moving.

She looked at Sans. "What is it, Sans?"

Sans sighed. "you remember this place, kid?"

Chara began to slowly realize, but didn't piece it all together immediately. "Not so much.."

"heh. lucky you i guess. last time we were here... well, let's just say, i had a bad time." Sans said.

The memories slowly started flooding back. The sounds of the Gaster Blasters, the barrage of bones, the dodging, the screaming, the RESETS. She remembered it all. The thought caused her to feel a pain in chest. "Sans..." She started.

"kiddo. it's fine." Sans said, knowing what Chara was going to say.

"No.. It's not. I've caused you so much pain Sans.. I don't deserve to be forgiven." Chara said, feeling tears starting to form, but she didn't want to cry in front of Sans.

"hey, you didn't kill anyone this time kid, in fact, you were nice to everyone, even when it was hard. that is good 'nuff for me, bucko." Sans said.

"Are you sure?" "heh. yeah, why not?"

Chara ran over to Sans, and hugged him, taking him by surprise.

This time, he didn't hesitate or flinch. He just hugged her back. He was thankful this Chara was kind. Frisk had taken an evil, murderous person, and turned her into a good person who she even fell in LOVE with. Sans would always be impressed by this. He didn't think anyone could change Chara. He finally understood what Papyrus meant by 'anyone could be good, if they just try.'

Chara released Sans and smiled. "I still remember my promise to you."

"oh? do ya?" Sans' grin actually grew. "you keepin' good to that?"

"Of course, and I always will."

Time resumed normally.

"thanks, kid." Sans said quietly, and began to walk off.

"See you Sans!" Frisk called.

Chara waved him off, with a grin.

"see ya' frisk, you too, chara. i'm rooting for you two." With that, he took a shortcut, and left the hallway.

Frisk walked over to Chara, and took her hand. "Let's get going! We are so close!" She said, excitedly.

Chara looked back, taking one last view of this large hall. "Yeah, let's go." She said, squeezing Frisk's hand.

*Ready for the finale of your journey, you two are filled with DETERMINATION*  
_________________________________________________________________________________  
Hey guys! Hope You enjoyed!


	23. King Asgore

The girls quickly left the giant hallway, and proceeded to walk to their next, and final destination.

Frisk could feel butterflies in her stomach as she was getting nervous for the end of it all. Chara, on the other hand, was feeling slightly excited. She hadn't seen her dad in a long time, and see couldn't wait to see his big smiling face. That is, until the thought hit her. She stopped in her tracks, causing Frisk to stop as well.

"Frisk." Chara said.

"What is it? Why did you stop?" Frisk said, concerned.

"Well, I'm... worried is all."

Frisk giggled. "Don't worry! I'm a little nervous too, after all, we are about to free all the monsters!"

"No, not about that. About seeing Da- I mean, Asgore again. What will he think when he sees me?" Chara said, sounding more worried than she intended to let on.

Frisk gave a pleasant smile. "Chara! Don't worry about that! Remember when Toriel saw you? She was excited and happy! I'm sure Asgore will be no different."

Chara couldn't help but show a grin. She knew Frisk was right. "Yeah. Thank you, Frisk."

Frisk winked, and they continued to walk together.

Ahead was a giant door, as big as the front door to Asgore's house/castle. With neatly piled leaves on either side of the door, with trimmed vines around the door, as a way to add some color to an otherwise grey area.

Chara recognized it, as she and... Asriel... had been here many times before to play. It was Asgore's throne room, where he and Toriel would sit and watch their children play in the flowers. It was Chara's favorite room, and from what she could remember, the barrier was close by as well, but Toriel had always told her to stay away from it.

Before they could walk in, however, they heard a giggle come from their far right. Chara looked towards the sound, but couldn't see anything but the dark corridor.

"You hear that?" Chara asked, squeezing Frisk's hand.

"Yeah." Frisk said, staring towards the right. She had no clue what the sound was. She didn't remember anything like that in her previous runs.

"Should we... check it out?" Chara said, getting nervous.

Frisk pondered on this. They could go check it out, and risk a possible encounter with a monster, or they could just go ahead and face Asgore. In the end, Frisk's natural curiosity won her decision. "Yes, we should."

The girls continued to walk towards the right, as the corridor seemed to get darker, darker, yet darker.

Eventually, it seemed as though they weren't even in a hallway anymore, but just... darkness. Chara hung close to Frisk, not wanting to even think about the risk of losing her in the void of emptiness surrounding them.

The giggle could be heard again, this time, sounding as if it came from the south. They walked towards it, when suddenly, they saw a dim light. Steadily, their pace increased as they got closer and closer to the light, until eventually, they had reached the end of the corridor.

It took a second for their eyes to adjust to the sudden brightness of the new room they were in. When Frisk's eyes adjust fully, she took a look around, and saw coffins. Seven coffins to be exact. Each one had a different colored heart in the middle, with names engraved under them. Frisk gasped at the sight.

When Chara got around to looking at it, she couldn't believe her eyes. Never before had she seen these coffins, and the sight freaked her out. Who were these for?  
"Frisk.. what is this?" Chara asked, still bugged by the sight.

Frisk didn't respond immediately, still staring at the coffins. "Um.. I don't.." She couldn't speak.

Chara released herself from Frisk, and walked over to inspect the coffins. Under each heart of every coffin was a small engraved name. Not specific names, just "Human" with numbers, going from one to six. At first, Chara didn't understand, until after staring for a goof five minutes, it hit her.

"Are these... dead humans?" Chara said, with a small gasp.

Frisk was standing next to her, observing the coffins as well. "Y-yeah... It looks like it."

Chara wasn't sure what to do. She had seen many monsters die before, long ago, but they evaporated into dust, whereas humans just... lay there... motionless, expressionless, lifeless.

A giggle could be heard again. Frisk looked around, but didn't see anything.

"You know... That could be either of you.." A high pitched voice rang out.

Frisk's eyes grew wide. She recognized that voice, the first voice she ever heard in the Underground. She felt a chill crawl up her spine, and her knees became weak.  
Chara looked around, hearing the squeaky voice, too, but she didn't see anything.

"Down here, you idiots!" The voice yelled.

Frisk looked cautiously towards the ground. Directly in front of her and Chara, not even two feet away, stood a small flower with a face. Not just any flower...

"Howdy you two!" The flower said, in a cute way. "We haven't been properly introduced. I'm Flowey! Flowey the Flower!" Flowey gazed at Chara for a moment, and his facial expression changed from glee, to horror. He had been following these humans through the entire Underground, but never got a good look at either of them.

Frisk noticed Flowey's sudden change in mood. He was staring directly at Chara, with a half worried, half scared look on his small face. Was this the first time he had seen Chara?

Chara stared at the small flower, figuring it was just another monster, and smiled. "Greetings Flowey, my name is Chara!" She said gleefully.

Flowey continued to stare at her, unable to speak. He was visibly shaking, and some petals began to fall of him. "Ch-Chara, you s-say?" Flowey finally said.  
Chara nodded.

"And um, I'm Frisk.." Frisk said, slightly nervous.

"I.. I have to go!" Flowey said quickly, and then dug himself into the ground.

Chara looked at Frisk and smiled. "Well, he certainly was interesting, huh Frisk?"

"Y-yeah! Of... of course." Frisk said.

Chara looked at Frisk. She was sweating, and her eyes seemed to be darting around the room. "Something wrong? You look like you've seen something terrible."

Frisk desperately wanted to tell Chara about Flowey, and why she felt nervous, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. "No! Nothing is wrong! Just... surprised is all!" She took Chara's hand. "Let's get going! Asgore is waiting!" And began to walk.

Chara knew something was up, but decided it would be best not to question it. Besides, she was more concerned about the dead humans kept in the castle. How long had they been there? Were they the six SOULS Undyne had told them about? She figured they had to be.

The girls walked back through the dark corridor, Chara clinging close to Frisk as usual, until they reached the Throne Room door.

"Ready?" Frisk asked.

"Of course!" Chara said, enthusiastically.

The girls walked in, to be greeted by color. Lush, green grass flowed rhythmically, with some artificial breeze that could be felt through the room. Tile flooring could be seen in certain spots around the room where grass did not grow. In the middle of the room, was a fantastic, large bed of Buttercups that looked exactly like Flowey, but with no faces. The soothing aroma of the flowers could be smelled easily throughout the entire room, yet the smell was not overwhelming, but actually quite nice. In the back of the large room, was a giant throne, fit for a giant king. Vines hung from the golden colored walls. In the middle of it all, was the king himself, kneeling down, tending to the flowers below him. Even while kneeling, his height was still well above the girls, but all that could be seen was his giant magenta colored cape, the back of his head, with his long golden hair, his crown, and two horns on the top of his head.

Chara noticed the room had changed considerably since she was last in it. There was always some grass and a few flowers, but now, the room was completely covered with them. She didn't mind the change, as she had liked the flowers her father had planted.

"Dum dee dum..." Asgore's deep voice could be heard, as he hummed to himself, messing with a patch of Buttercups. Even his voice was large and imposing. To Chara, it wasn't anything special, as she had lived with Asgore most of her life. Frisk, however, still found his voice awesome.

Chara cleared her throat to get the kings attention, she didn't want to say anything yet.

"Oh? Is someone there?" Asgore said. "Just a moment!" Asgore tipped over a watering can, and sprinkled some flowers. "... Here we are!"  
He got up and turned around to get a look at his visitors. Now that he was standing, he was even taller, and impressive. His large cape covered most of his body, with giant gold plated shoulder guards, and a sigil on his chest that held the cape together. His face was similar to Toriel's, but larger and more masculine, as expected. He had a large beard, matching his hair, and long droopy ears, his face had a warm smile, which faded almost instantly, being replaced with a gasp when he saw who was standing before him.

"Ch-Chara..? Sweetheart? Is that truly you, or have I gone mad?" Asgore said, not being able to process what he was seeing.

"It's me, Dad!" Chara said, letting go of Frisk's hand, running towards Asgore.

Asgore knelt down again, and opened his arms, as Chara flew into them. He hugged her tight, and could feel a tear begin to form in his eye. "Chara.. how?" He said.

"It's a very long story." Chara started, and hugged Asgore tighter. "I'm just so happy to see you!"

"Me too. I do not care for the details your long story, I am just glad you are back with us, pumpkin."

"Dad! Not in front of Frisk!" Chara said, pushing herself out of Asgore's hug.

Asgore chuckled, and then let out a hearty, king sized laugh. "I'm sorry! I did not think 'pumpkin' was inappropriate!"

Frisk giggled, as Chara grew red with embarrassment, but soon joined on her father's laughter.

"So." Asgore continued as the laughter died down. "I take it this is your friend?"

"Yes!" Frisk said gleefully, walking over to Asgore. "My name is Frisk, like Chara said. Nice to meet you!"

"Howdy, Frisk! If you didn't already know, my name is Asgore. I am ruler of the Underground." He said.

"Don't worry. We've heard a lot about you in our journey through the Underground, and well, Chara already knew who you were!" Frisk said, smiling.

"Then.." Asgore's face suddenly grew solemn. "You must have heard of the SOULS as well."

Frisk's happy face was replaced as well, with a look of sadness. "Yeah, we have. Undyne told us about it. You need one more."

Chara spoke up before Asgore. "Is that what those coffins were for?"

Asgore was surprised, he hadn't known the children had found those, but then again, he didn't exactly hide them. "Y-yes.. They are." He said, his voice cracking a bit.  
Chara didn't say anything else.

Asgore stood up, towering above the girls, looking imposing. "So then you know of the barrier, and the seal that keep us monsters trapped in the Underground."

"Um. Yes.." Frisk said.

He couldn't bring it within himself to look the small child in the eye. "Then... you know what we must do." He began to walk off, but stopped. "Chara... I'd prefer if you did not come with Frisk and I." He walked out of the room without another word.

Chara was sitting on the ground, plucking a flower of it's petals, not focusing on anything.

Frisk knelled next to Chara. "Chara."

"Do you think he did it?" Chara asked, quietly.

"What do you mean?" Frisk asked, confused.

"The humans. The coffins. The SOULS. Do you think he did it?" Chara said.

"The Underground needed him to, Chara. He had no choice." Frisk tried to explain.

Chara sighed. "Yeah. I guess." She stood up, dropping the half plucked Buttercup. "I never thought Da- Asgore, would be able to do that." She said sounding disappointed.

"It must have been hard for him." Frisk said, not sure what else to say.

"Yeah." Chara sighed. "Frisk?"

"Yes?"

"Is he going to try to take your SOUL?"

"I think so." Frisk said, plainly.

Chara thought about this for a moment. "I won't let him." She said, grabbing Frisk's hand, gripping it tightly, looking Frisk directly in the eye. "I will protect you, no matter what, even if it means hurting my own father."

Frisk smiled. Knowing that Chara loved her so much, that she'd even hurt her dad was sweet, in it's own way. Even if it did sound a little bad when you think about it.

"Thank you Chara, but hopefully it won't come to that. Maybe we can work something out with him!" Frisk said optimistically.

"We better." Chara said seriously. "Come on," she said as he started to walk to the exit in the back of the room, "Let's get going, Asgore is waiting."

Frisk had a strange feeling crawl up her spine. She felt something was going to happen, something big, but for the life of her, she couldn't remember.

The girls walked quietly through the new hallway behind the Throne Room, just as grey as the rest of the castle. A light shines down from the ceiling, providing the only light for the otherwise dark hallway.

At the end of the hallway, a open space opened, with a dim light shining through.

"You ready?" Frisk asked, looking at Chara.

Chara stared at Frisk looking into her sea foam green eyes, taking in the beauty. She leaned in and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. "Let's do this." She said quietly.

Walking into the new room, they saw Asgore with his back turned, facing the giant barrier in front of him. He turned around when he heard the girls walk in.  
"Chara." He said, looking surprised. "I thought I asked you to stay behind."

"No Dad. I won't." Chara said, gripping Frisk's hand tighter. "I can't let you hurt Frisk, so, if you are gonna try to hurt her, you have to hurt me, too." Chara said, trying to sound confident, but was holding back a tear.

Asgore stood there, observing the two. His face grew sullen, and he looked down. "Then I shall not try to stop you. Are you two ready?" Seven capsules rose out of the ground, each filled with a small human SOUL, all but one was filled.

*A strange light fills the room. Twilight is shining through the barrier. It seems your journey is over. You two are filled with DETERMINATION*  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Hey guys! It's almost here! The end is neigh! Anywho, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! LOVE YOU GUYS!


	24. Your Best Friend

"Frisk." Asgore said. "It was nice to meet you." He looked at Chara, and looked away quickly, not being able to look her directly in the eye. "Please forgive me, Chara." Asgore drooped his head, and looked towards the ground, as he pulled out a giant red trident from his cape. The large trident was almost as large as Asgore itself, the twilight light reflecting off of it. "Goodbye." Asgore said.

He rose his trident, and Chara instinctively jumped in front of Frisk, ready to take the blow, but it never came. A fireball was hurling towards Asgore, and before he could react, it hit him dead on, causing him to fall back, making a large thud as he landed. Chara looked for the origin of the fireball, and saw Toriel, to the direct left of them.

"Mother?" Chara said, dumbfounded.

"Such a miserable creature, torturing two innocent, poor youths.." Toriel said, walking over to the girls. "Are you okay, my children?"

Chara ran over to Toriel and hugged her, Frisk following shortly.

"Yes, I'm fine!" Chara said.

"Me too." Frisk said.

"You must forgive me, you two. I was going to let you go on your adventure by yourselves, but I could not stop worrying about either of you! Your adventure must have been treacherous, and ultimately, would have burdened you with a terrible choice. To leave this place, you would have to take the life of another person.." Toriel said, as the girls released their hug.

Chara began to feel guilty as she said that, but obviously wasn't going to explain why to her mother.

"You would have to defeat Asgore." Toriel continued. "However..." She said, looking at Asgore as he began to get up, making a disgusted face. "I realized... I cannot have that happen. It is not right to sacrifice someone, just to let someone leave this place. So, for now, let us suspend this battle. As terrible as Asgore is..." Toriel said, looking at Asgore again, taking a deep sigh. "He deserves MERCY, too."

Asgore walked over, looking happy. "Tori... you came back...!"

"Do not 'Tori' me, Dreemurr!" Toriel snapped. "You pathetic whelp, if you really wanted to free our kind, you could've gone through the barrier after you got ONE SOUL, taken six SOULS from the humans, and then came back and freed us." Toriel said, sounding more and more angry as she talked.

Asgore was stricken by intense sadness and emotional pain, as Toriel's words cut into him, like a knife through warm butter. "Tori... you're right." Asgore looked on the verge of tears. "I am a miserable creature... but, do you think we can at least be friends again?" He said, trying to be optimistic.

Toriel sighed deeply. Right now, she didn't want to answer Asgore. She was mad, and didn't want to make a rash decision. She would ponder on his question later. "I don't know, Asgore." She said.

Undyne came running in the room, screaming. "NGHAAAAAAAAA! Asgore! You two! Nobody FIGHT each other!" She sounded winded, like she ran an entire marathon. "Everyone's gonna make friends, or else I'll! ... I'll!" Undyne couldn't think of what to say. She froze when she saw Toriel standing next to the girls.

"Hello! I am Toriel!" She said. "Are you a friend of these two?"

"Yeah mother! We fought Undyne a long time ago, but when we got to talk and visit with her, we found out she was really cool!" Chara said.

Frisk smiled, seeing Chara openly admit she liked Undyne made her feel happy.

"Um... yeah! Nice to meet you!" Undyne rushed over next to Asgore, and whispered in his ear. "Hey, Asgore, is that your ex?"

Asgore nodded.

"Jeez." She said louder. "That's rough, buddy."

"H-hey! N-No body hurt each other!" Alphys said, running in the room as well. She sounded even more winded than Undyne did. She looked around at everyone and got quiet. It was pretty awkward.

"Hello!" Toriel said. "Are you another friend of these two? I am Toriel!"

"This is Alphys," Frisk said. "She is the Royal Scientist, and helped us a whole bunch on our journey!"

Chara didn't say anything, and just nodded, reluctantly.

"Uh... uh, h-h-hi!" Alphys said, nervously, holding her arm up to say hi. She awkwardly walked over to Undyne's side.

"HEY!" Papyrus said, strutting into the room, like only the Great Papyrus could.

Chara noticed it seemed everyone was joining her, Frisk, and Asgore in this room. Good thing it was incredibly large, and could easily fit them all, or else it would've been cramped.

"NOBODY FIGHT ANYONE!" Papyrus said. "IF ANYONE FIGHTS ANYONE, THEN I'LL! BE FORCED!" He paused, looking totally super serious, before continuing, and returning his face back to its silly, happy look. "TO ASK UNDYNE FOR HELP!"

"Hello!" Toriel said. "Another friend, I assume?"

"This is The Great Papyrus! He is a super cool, super nice friend of ours, who makes excellent spaghetti!" Frisk said, smiling big.

Papyrus blushed, and smiled even bigger than normal.

Chara had a big grin on her face seeing the goofy skeleton so happy.

"WOWIE! INTRODUCING ME IN A SUPER NICE WAY, FRISK! HELLO, YOUR MAJESTY!"

He looked at Toriel, and then Asgore.

And then Toriel.

And then Asgore.

...and then Toriel.

"PSSST... HUMANS..." Papyrus tried whispering, but couldn't. "DID ASGORE SHAVE? ...AND... CLONE HIMSELF?" Papyrus looked very suspicious.

Sans took a "shortcut" into the room, chuckling. "hey guys. what's up?"

Toriel grew wide eyed. "That voice! Hello, I think we may... know each other?" Toriel said, walking over, taking a good look at the monster in front of her.

"oh hey... i recognize your voice, too." Sans said.

"I am Toriel, so nice to meet you." She said.

Sans winked. "the name's sans. and uh. same."

"Oh wait!" Toriel said, coming to a realization. "This must be your brother then! Your brother has told me a lot about you, Papyrus!"

"WOWIE." Papyrus said, blushing. "I CAN'T BELIEVE ASGORE'S CLONE KNOWS WHO I AM! THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE!"

"Hey, Papyrus..." Toriel said, starting to chuckle. "What does a skeleton tile his roof with?"

Papyrus became suspicious again. He squinted. "WITH SNOW PROOF ROOF TILES?"

Toriel chuckled. "No, silly! He tiles his roof with shin-gles!" Both she and Sans laughed, while the rest of the room groaned.

"I CHANGED MY MIND! THIS IS THE WORST DAY OF MY LIFE!" Papyrus yelled.

The group of monsters all piled in front of the girls, looking at them.

"Children. It seems as though you must stay here for awhile. But looking at all these great friends you have made... I think you will be happy here!" Toriel said, gleefully.

Before either child could say anything, Alphys spoke up. "H-h-hey... that reminds me. Papyrus, YOU called everyone here, r-right? W-well, besides, uh, her." She said, looking at Toriel, "Uh... anyway... if i got here before you... how did you know to call every body?"

Papyrus looked a Alphys. "OH! WELL. LET'S JUST SAY..."

"A TINY FLOWER HELPED ME.."

Sans' eyes grew dark as his smile shrunk.

Alphys grew wide eyed, and extremely nervous. "A t-tiny... f-flower..?"

Sans looked around, but before he could react, a giant vine stretched across all of the monsters in the room, tangling them all up together. No one could move, as the vine was large, think, and gripping tight. Not even Sans could use his magic.

Chara and Frisk looked in horror as all their friends were lifted off the ground by the giant vines. A giggle could be heard, as a familiar flower popped out of the ground in front of the girls.

"You IDIOTS." Flowey yelled, laughing at the girls. "While you guys were having your little pow-wow, I took the humans SOULS for myself!" His face changed to a distorted, angry looking one. "And now.. not only are those under my power.. but all your friend's SOULS are gonna be mine too!"

Chara looked shocked at the small flower. "Flowey! Why are doing this?" She yelled, looking at her friends all constricted, their faces looked like they were experiencing great pain.

"Don't you get it, Chara? This is all for YOU!" Flowey said, his face changing again, to one of a evil grin. "You don't recognize me, do ya? I guess you shouldn't. Don't worry, you'll see soon enough, but first..." Flowey said, glaring at Frisk. A giant vine came from the ground, pushing Chara out of the way, and grabbing Frisk.

"AHHHH!" Frisk screamed. "Please! Help me!" Frisk cried out for help. She couldn't move against the strength of the giant vine.

"BUT NOBODY CAME!" Flowey laughed. He summoned small white bullet shaped objects out of thin air. "DIE." He launched them at Frisk.

13/20 HP

"Flowey! Stop!" Chara yelled, looking in horror at Frisk taking the bullets.

The bullet kept coming. Another wave hitting Frisk, making her yell in agony.

6/20 HP

"Stop this now!" Chara demanded. She couldn't move, she could only watch in horror as the love of her life was being killed in front of her.

Flowey laughed as more bullets raced towards Frisk.

1/20 HP

Flowey laughed, as he slowly let the last wave of bullets float towards Frisk. "How does it feel knowing you are going to perish? THAT YOUR JOURNEY WAS FOR NOTHING?" Flowey yelled.

The bullets inched closer to Frisk, almost touching her. She closed her eyes, as she didn't want to know when they were going to hit, but the contact never came. She opened her eyes to see what was happening. Around Frisk, was a wall of fire, but not just any fire, the familiar white, magical flame that she had only seen one person use...

"Do not... be afraid my child." Toriel called out, struggling in the giant vine. "No matter what happens... we will always be there to protect you!"

Frisk looked at Toriel, as did Chara. Both were relieved. Chara snapped out of her shock.

"Frisk! We will do whatever it takes to SAVE you!" Chara yelled.

Flowey laughed as he summoned more bullets.

A giant bone appeared in front of Frisk, shielding her from them, the bone breaking whenever the bullets hit it.

On the other side of her, was a purple glowing spear, blocking another round of bullets.

"THAT'S RIGHT FRISK! YOU CAN WIN!" Papyrus yelled, smiling.

"Hey, Frisk!" Undyne yelled, trying to break free of the vine, but failing. "If you could get past ME, then you can beat this wimp! So don't worry, we are with you all the way!"

"huh? you haven't beaten this guy yet?" Sans said, nonchalantly. "this flower has got nothin' on you." He held out his hand, and his eye turned blue, as he made some bullets fly in different directions.

Flowey began to look nervous, as he summoned even more bullets that were countered, again and again.

"Technically. It is impossible for you to beat him... b-but I know you can do it!" Alphys yelled.

"Frisk. For the fate of humans and monsters, you have to stay determined!" Asgore said.

"Frisk!" Chara yelled. "I'll always be with you! So let's just beat this weed already!"

Monsters from all over the Underground began to fill the large room, somehow knowing to be there. They began yelling at Flowey to stop, and encouraging Frisk to stay determined. Frisk smiled seeing everyone helping out. Flowey began to move around the room, avoiding the monsters around him. He moved to the center of the room, where the least amount of monsters were.

"This can't be happening!" Flowey said, his face suddenly changing to an evil look. "I can't believe what idiots you all are! ALL YOUR SOULS ARE MINE!" He yelled, as he used his giant vines to grab every monster, throwing Frisk on the ground.

Chara ran over to help Frisk. "Frisk! Are you okay?"

Frisk smiled as she looked at Chara. "Yeah. I'm fine, don't worry! What we should be worried about... is that." Frisk said, pointing at Flowey.

Chara looked over at the flower, and saw him growing, and turning completely black, before exploding into a giant white light.

When the dust had settled, Frisk and Chara looked around to see they were in a dark room. In fact, it didn't feel like a room, but rather, just space. Void and empty.

Chara looked around, and saw only one thing in the entire room. A small figure, wearing a green shirt, similar to her own. It reminded her of someone...

Frisk looked at the small figure in front of her. It looked around her and Chara's height, and strangely familiar, but how, she wondered. She couldn't remember this from her past runs very well.

"Finally." The figure said, the voice of a young male child was heard from it. "I was so tired of being a flower.." The small boy looked around a bit, before turning around, revealing himself.

A small goat child, wearing a green stripped shirt, similar to Chara's faced the girls. He resembled both Toriel and Asgore, taking traits from both.

Chara looked wide eyed at the small boy in front of her. She couldn't move. She couldn't speak. All she could do was look at the child.

Frisk looked at the boy, the memories of this encounter slowly coming back to her.

"Chara? Don't you recognize me?" The boy spoke, flashing a smile. "It's me, your best friend!"

The small child transformed in front of the girls suddenly, growing three times in size. He looked like the grown up version of himself. His horns, now sticking out of his head, curling like a ram's horn. He had black marks across his face, and his eyes glowing red. His green shirt was replaced by a long robe, with the delta rune symbol across it, much like Toriel's. Around his neck, was a heart locket, exactly like the one Chara had.

ASRIEL DREEMURR  
_______________________________________________________________________________________  
Hey guys! SOOOOO! ITS HERE! And by the way.

If you read this, and thought: "Hey, this Business_Doge guys sure is dumb! Everyone knows that you have to go through the True Lab before this happens in the story!" or possibly: "Aww.. I was expecting a battle with Asgore!"

...well sorry!

BUT! I'll explain myself.

See, I realized, after posting Chapter 23, that if I was going to write about the battle with Asgore (Which I kinda wanted to.) I would've had to also write about a Reset, so the girls could go through the True Lab. And see, I wasn't sure how I was going to make that work, with the reset and all, and just the complicated stuff, SO I decided to NOT DO IT! Sorry if you really wanted to read that...

Anywho! I hope you enjoyed the chapter anyways! And I hope your ready for the Grand Finale!

LOVE YOU GUYS!


	25. Hopes And Dreams

The world around the girls seemed to fall apart as Asriel stood before them, towering over like Asgore. The ground beneath them seemed to disappear completely, and it felt as if they were floating, yet there was still solid, black ground at their feet.

Everything seemed as if they were in a large field of empty space. All around, there was just black, yet somehow, it was illuminated. Asriel could be clearly seen, floating above the girls, looking down on them with an evil grin.

Asriel smiled, as he launched red-ish-white flames at the girls.

They carefully dodged the fireballs being sent towards them, being careful where they landed, both girls fearing the ground would eventually disappear.  
Chara looked up at her brother, looking him in the eye.

Asriel faltered at Chara looking at him, but composed himself and shot a big grin, raising his hand in the air.

Color blasted from all directions. They blasted past the girls in variations of colors. Purple, red, green, yellow, and blue. Even Asriel left a mesmerizing rainbow trail as he floated around the two. The whole world seemed to bend, shift, and curve around them, making for a psychedelic sight. It seemed this was the end.

The True Final Battle was just beginning.  
_______________________________________________________________________________  
"You know.." Asriel said, after his long bout of silence. "I don't really care about destroying the world anymore.." He shook his head, and shrugged, laughing slightly to himself. He rose his arms in the air, and his hands sparked. He flew back and charged an electrical attack.

"Chara move!" Frisk yelled. Running away from the giant electrical shock waves coming for them.

Chara heard Frisk yell, but couldn't react. She just stood there, staring at her brother. She didn't know what to do. The whole world around her seem to fall apart, and she couldn't focus.

The shock wave and electrical storms blasted into Chara.

Frisk dodged them quickly. She jumped to her right, and saw another electrical blast come for her. She braced herself, and let the bolt hit dangerously close to her, and used the momentum of the blast to launch herself out of the way of anymore electrical attacks.

Chara fell over, and coughed out blood. She could feel the magical electricity course through her, hurting every second. Her HP was 3/20. She was struggling to catch her breath.

"No!" Frisk yelled, running over as fast as she could. She wrapped her arms around Chara and picked up just her head. "Chara! Why did you stay still?" Frisk said, in a panic.

Chara still struggled to catch her breath, her breath shaky and heavy. "F...isk..." Chara said. She looked into Frisk's eyes, now wide open, she had tears forming, and her face was one of complete worry. Chara felt bad for making Frisk this way.

Frisk hugged on to Chara tight, holding on to the dream of a peaceful life with Chara on the surface. Hoping, somehow, someway, Chara would get up.

*As you kept dreaming, you felt the space in your inventory grow smaller*

Frisk looked in awe as Chara began to glow slightly in her chest.

Chara's eyes grew wide, as she took a deep breath and found the strength to stand up on her own, releasing herself from Frisk's hold. "What..?" She questioned, looking at herself. She wasn't bruised, or damaged in any way, and she felt better than before.

*A dream for a better future, and a wish for a new strength, has rejuvenated your SOUL. HP fully restored!*

Chara looked at Frisk. "I'm sorry." She said.

Frisk smiled. "Don't scare me like that again!" She said.

Chara looked up at Asriel, who just looked bored, and found the will within herself to survive. She still wasn't sure how this was possible, but at the moment, she really didn't care. Asriel was a threat to her, and a threat to Frisk. She would do anything in her power to make sure he didn't hurt her.

Asriel looked down at the girls and groaned. "Yeah, real cute," He said annoyed, "but just know.." He smiled again. "After I defeat you two, and take complete control over the timeline, I'm just going to RESET everything." His eyes flashed a obsidian black, as he summoned two large swords from thin air. "CHAOS SABER!" He yelled.

Chara braced herself, finally ready for an attack. She was focused.

Asriel teleported near the girls at quick haste, and began to swing his giant swords.

Every time he was about to slash, he moved his head to the right or left. Frisk noticed this right away, and started to move in opposite directions to avoid his slashes.  
Chara, on the other hand, was dodging off of pure instinct, letting her body move on its own as she skillfully dodged slash after slash. It reminded her of when her and Asriel used to play FIGHT with sticks long ago.

Asriel eventually grew annoyed of the girl's evading, and let out a scream as he clashed his swords together, causing them to break, sending shards flying.

"All your progress... every one's memories... I'll send them all back to zero! Including YOU, Chara!" Asriel said, as his hands started to spark up again. "TAKE THIS!" He pointed his right hand in the air, shooting magical lightning bolts, and pointed his left hand directly at Chara, shooting shock waves. The waves seemed to bend space around them, as they came for Chara.

Chara didn't see a direct way around the shock, and she panicked slightly. In a split second decision, she ducked, and tried to slide under the wave. It was effective, and she only felt a minor shock on her forehead, but it wasn't enough to do damage.

Frisk had to deal with the giant bolt of lightning Asriel had sent above, which was now crashing down. Frisk jumped out of the way, but the impact of the bolt caused her to falter, and fall over, a second bolt coming directly for her. She tried to roll out of the way, and caught the end of the bolt, causing her to take damage and get launched backwards slightly. Her HP now 15/20.

Frisk got up, and dusted herself off, and ran back over to Chara.

"You okay?" Chara said, looking her up and down.

"I'm fine. Focus on Asriel! We have to find a way to beat him." Frisk said.

Chara nodded, and looked back at her brother.

"And when I erase everything... we can do it ALL over again!" Asriel said. He rose his hands in the air again, as the room was illuminated by stars. He pointed towards the girls, and grinned. The stars began to fly towards them at a rapid pace. As they descended, Asriel laughed. "And you know what the best part of this is? You'll DO it!" He laughed more.

The stars began to make their way down. The girls braced themselves. When they got within range, they both jumped in opposite directions to avoid some stars.

Asriel saw them dodge easily, and shot a few stars before they impacted to make them split into smaller projectiles.

Frisk saw them coming, and yelled for Chara, getting her attention. When Chara looked over, she pointed towards the smaller stars flying towards them. Chara nodded.

Chara ran over to Frisk, dodging stars as they flew by. "Follow after me!" Chara yelled. She was about to do something that she had no clue whether or not would work.

She jumped into the air, and grabbed a star as it flew towards her, ignoring the initial shock it gave off as it touched her delicate skin. When she landed on the ground, she smiled and showed it off to Frisk.

"No need to brag!" Frisk said, trying to grab a star as well. When she was able to obtain one, she looked at Chara. "Now what?"

"This!" Chara said, as she threw it like a Frisbee back at Asriel.

Asriel saw the star come for him, and moved quickly out of the way, laughing at the girl's attempt. In the middle of his laughing, he felt something hit him in the chest, and looked at the girls. Frisk had thrown her star while Asriel wasn't looking!

He became angry. "That won't work, you idiots! I am the absolute GOD of this world! But, I admire your gutsy behavior. As a reward.." Asriel said, summoning his two large swords again. "I'll let you have fun!" He rushed them, slashing both his swords simultaneously in opposite directions.

Once again, Asriel's attack pattern was obvious for Frisk, and she dodged easily. Chara found it easy as well.

Asriel kept up his attack before he got frustrated, and clashed his swords together again. "I know why you two are so resilient. Because you want your 'happy ending.'" He said, rolling his eyes. "Because you 'love your friends.' Because you 'never give up.'" He laughed, and shook his head. "Isn't that delicious? Your DETERMINATION. The power that allowed you two to get this far." His obsidian eyes flashed again, as an evil grin spread ear to ear. "Too bad it's gonna be your downfall!"

Raising his hands in the air, he summoned more magical lightning.

By now, the girls realized he was getting repetitive. They dodged his attacks, still having some troubles, as his attacks were still very powerful.

Asriel let out an annoyed grunt. "Enough messing around!" He said, swiping his arms. "It's time to purge this timeline ONCE AND FOR ALL!" He summoned a large, skeleton goat head, twenty times bigger than any Gaster Blaster.

The goat head stared ahead, unemotionally, and opened it's large mouth, and began to inhale.

Frisk and Chara could feel and immense pulling sensation, as they slowly slid towards the goat head.

"Chara...! We.. must resist!" Frisk called out.

Chara complied, and turned around, trying to walk against the vacuum pulling her in. Objects began to fly past her and Frisk, being absorbed by the head, completely disappearing from existence.

Frisk was trying her hardest to push against the pulling, and was struggling. Staying Determined, she gave herself an extra boost of energy, and stood strong against it.

Eventually, the head stopped, and vanished, leaving Asriel again. He looked surprised, and stared at the girls. "...even after that attack... you're still standing in my way?" He said.

"Like you said, Asriel, our DETERMINATION gives us the power to stand up to you!" Chara yelled back at him.

"Yeah, Asriel!" Frisk yelled. "Bring whatever you've got! We can take it."

Asriel laughed. "Don't get cocky, you fools. Up until now, I've only been using a fraction of my REAL power. Let's see what good your DETERMINATION is against THIS!"

Asriel grew in size, now becoming three times as large. He began to transform into his true, terrifying form. He grew gigantic wings, stretching out, to what seemed to be infinite, and they appeared to have an entire universe inside them. His legs vanished, and were replaced by a giant heart shaped lower half, that had a giant crack going down the middle. His body was replaced by a giant circle, with a large black heart in the middle, most likely his SOUL. He had long arms, that came out of his body, and stretched low to the body of his broken heart lower half. It seemed his arms were gnarled, and his fingers were now just giant claws, curving like scythes. His collar protruded out past his head, like giant spikes. His face was the same, but his horns were now sticking out far, rather than curving behind his head. He radiated with godly power.

"Behold.." Asriel said, his voice now deeper. "My TRUE power." He raised his large arms in the air, and sent small, concentrated blasts of energy towards the girls. They moved in random patters, making them difficult to evade.

The girls evaded few blast, but most of them making their mark, and damaging them.

"Your lives will end in a world where no one remembers you.." Asriel said, launching more energy blasts at them.

They continued to hit the girls, dealing mass amounts of damage. Both of the girls found themselves at 1/20 HP.

"Still... you're hanging on? That's fine. In a few moments, you two will forget everything as well. That attitude will serve you well in your next life!"  
He launched more energy blast, not showing any MERCY.

The girls exasperatingly tried to dodge the blasts, as they flew all around them. Frisk looked over at Chara, who was holding on to her side, as she tried to dodge a energy blast coming for her, but she tripped, and lost her balance, falling over. The blast was coming directly for her! Frisk used the last bit of her strength to run for Chara, and jumped in front of her, taking the blast herself.

"Frisk!" Chara yelled, in complete and utter shock. She bolted up, and ran to Frisk with a random burst of energy.

Frisk laid on the ground, not moving. Her HP was 0/20.

Chara stared at her lover in disbelief, and fell to her knees. "Frisk..." She said, already starting to cry.

"FRISK!" She yelled at the top of her lungs, pounding her fist into the ground next to the fallen girl. "NO! FRISK GET UP!" She cried, trying to make herself believe Frisk wasn't dead.

Frisk could feel herself floating. She couldn't feel anything. She only saw darkness. She remembered jumping in front of the blast, and then... nothing. She was blissfully numb.

While she was floating, she thought she heard a voice.

"F...isk..."  
She looked around, trying to find the sound.

"et... up... isk..."

Frisk saw a figure in the distance. She drifted her way towards it, and saw... Chara? Frisk tried to speak, but when she opened her mouth, nothing came out. No sound. Chara was gripping Frisk's body, saying something...

"Frisk! Get up! Please!" Chara was saying.

Frisk looked at her body. Was she... dead? Did that blast kill her? How could she see Chara?

"Please say you aren't dead!" Chara cried. "I love you, Frisk..."

Frisk felt something in her chest. A stinging pain of loss, and sadness. She couldn't handle seeing Chara like this. She knew she had to do something. She could feel her SOUL starting to fade, and with it, her life. She could see Chara, crying, and Asriel shooting her, laughing as she died.

Frisk felt something else.

DETERMINATION.

Her chest began to glow, as she could feel her SOUL regain it's life. She wasn't going to die. Not yet. Not now.

BUT IT REFUSED

Frisk opened her eyes, and took a deep breathe, her lungs filling. Chara was taken aback by the sudden jump, and stared in disbelief at her.

"You... Your alive!" Chara said, tears still rolling down her face. She gave Frisk a large hug, squeezing tightly.

"Yeah." Frisk said, breathing out. "I said I would never leave you, remember?"

Chara let go of Frisk, and got up, helping Frisk up. "I'm so glad you are okay." She said.

"Same here."

Asriel looked at the girls. "Still...? You refuse to die? Fine. Take this!" He said, shooting even more blasts at the girls.

Little by little, the girls dodged the seemingly infinite string of attacks coming for them, eventually, the attacks died off, as Asriel recharged.

"Frisk... We aren't doing anything!" Chara said. "We're powerless against him.."

*Frisk tried reaching for her SAVE file.*  
*But it failed.*  
*It seems SAVING is impossible right now.*  
*But, maybe with what little power she has left.*  
*She can SAVE something else...*

"Chara! I have an idea." Frisk said.

"Well, I'm all ears at this point." Chara replied.

Frisk extended her arm, trying to reach for Asriel's SOUL. Somewhere in there, were her friends, and she would find a way to get them out. She called for her friends.

But nobody came.

"Chara! Help me, please." Frisk said.

Chara nodded, and together, they called for their friends.

Suddenly, from deep withing Asriel's SOUL, something was resonating!

The Lost SOULS had appeared.

The SOULS looked like their friends, Undyne, Alphys, Sans, Papyrus, Toriel, and Asgore. Strangely, they looked distant, like they had no clue who Frisk and Chara were. They seemed lost and scared.

Frisk and Chara looked at them. They knew what they had to do. They walked to each SOUL, and started to SAVE them.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Frisk walked over to Sans, and talked about their old life on the surface, begging him to remember.

"just give up kid. i did." Sans said monotone.

Frisk asked Sans to tell a bone-ified pun.

Suddenly, Sans' grin grew. "tibia honest kiddo, it's rib-tickling you haven't beaten this guy yet. just kidding, i'm with you, and chara, all the way."

Frisk grinned, and hugged Sans. He had been SAVED!  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Chara walked over to Toriel and Asgore, looking at them with a sad expression. She didn't want to see them like this.

She began to talk about a story Toriel had told around the fire in the old Throne Room. Asgore's face twitched. Toriel looked Chara in the eye.

Chara smiled, and told her parents she was sorry, and she would always LOVE them.

Asgore and Toriel both looked at Chara, and began to smile, walking over to her, both giving her a hug.

They got up, and looked at each other, Toriel staring into Asgore's eyes, before looking at Chara. "Do not worry, my child, we will always be there for you." She gave a warm smile.

"Chara, sweetheart. You and Frisk are the fate of humans and monsters, we believe in you! Me and your mother LOVE you."

Chara smiled wide. Her parents had been SAVED!  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Frisk walked over to Alphys, who stared ahead, mumbling something about her life being awful.

Frisk felt sad, hearing the things she said, but told her to keep her head up, and that everyone loved her.

"I'm useless... A liar..." Alphys said.

Frisk talked about her favorite anime, and reminded her of Undyne's undying LOVE for her.

Alphys grew red and looked at Frisk.

"N-no way! Th-that's awesome!" She said.

Alphys began to talk about her favorite things about Undyne, and anime, and books. She had been SAVED!  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Chara ran over to Undyne.

"Humans are evil, and should be destroyed." Undyne said, ready for a FIGHT.

Chara began to challenge Undyne to a friendly duel, and they clashed together. Undyne's face showed a faint grin as she remembered something.

Chara began to talk about her and Frisk's visit to her house, and reminded her of how awesome she was, and what an especially good, not scary at all, hostess she was.

Undyne put away the spear she had formed and smiled wide, flashing her spiky teeth.

"Hey! You're right, dork! I'm with you all they way!"

She fist bumped Chara. Undyne had been SAVED!  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Frisk approached Papyrus.

"I WILL CAPTURE A HUMAN.. THEY ARE BAD." Papyrus said.

Frisk began to tell Papyrus that not all humans were bad, and they could be best friends.

"THE GREAT PAPYRUS MUST BE IN THE ROYAL GUARD." He said, not showing any sign of changing.

Frisk told Papyrus that his spaghetti was amazing, and totally edible. She also told him that he was a cool dude.

Papyrus jumped in happiness, and smiled big. "WOWIE! A GENUINE COMPLIMENT! HUMAN! I LIKE YOU TOO! ...PLATONIC-ALLY, OF COURSE. THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL ALWAYS SUPPORT YOU! NYEH HEH HEH!"

Papyrus hugged Frisk tightly before she could react. Papyrus had been SAVED!  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Frisk and Chara met back up, and looked at all their friends before them. They were smiling, and saying words of encouragement towards them.

"We did it.." Frisk said.

"No. Not yet." Chara said, looking up at Asriel.

*Strangely, as the girl's friends remembered them...*  
*Something else began resonating withing the SOUL, stronger and stronger.*  
*It seems that there is one last person that needs to be SAVED.*  
*Chara reaches out and calls their name.*

"ASRIEL! I LOVE YOU!" Chara yells. Asgore and Toriel become shocked, and look at the giant goat monster in front of them, figuring out that it is indeed their son.

Asgore holds Toriel, and she lets him, forgetting all about the past in this one moment. Seeing her son made her weep into Asgore's chest.

"Wh-what?" Asriel said, looking more shocked than his parents. "What are you doing Chara?"

"Asriel.. please. Stop doing this." Chara said. Frisk didn't speak up. She felt that Chara could handle this herself.

"No.. NO! I don't need ANYONE!" Asriel screamed.

"Please. We all miss you. Mom, Dad, and especially me." Chara said softly. She tried getting closer to Asriel, Frisk trying to stop her, but Chara pushed out.

"STOP. Get away from me!" Asriel's face turned evil. "I'LL TEAR YOU APART!" He tried to shoot Chara, but she easily dodged the predictable attack. They faded after passing Chara, not hitting anyone else behind her.

"Asriel. Stop this." Chara said.

Asriel sighed. "Chara.. do you know why I keep doing this..? Keep fighting you two...?" He stopped trying to attack Chara.

"I'm doing this... Because you and the other human... you two are special. You two understand me. Especially you Chara. My best friend. I'm doing this because I care about you!" He looked down, now speaking softer. "I care about you more than anyone else.. And... I'm not ready for this to end.. I'm not ready for either of you to leave."

"We won't leave without you, Asriel." Chara said, reaching out for her brother.

He opened his eyes, and used some wind to push her back to Frisk and friends.

Asriel began to cry. "Please... stop doing this... AND JUST LET ME WIN!" He yelled. He rose his claws in the air, and began to charge a giant beam of light.

"Everyone move!" Frisk yelled. She grabbed Chara's hand.

The monsters ran out of the way, besides Sans, who teleported away.

Asriel launched a awesome beam of pure energy, shining like a rainbow directly at the girls.

Frisk and Chara felt an immense pressure pushing them down, and their SOULS felt like they were being stabbed by millions of tiny daggers. They held on.

"I... love... you... Asriel..." Chara said.

"STOP IT!" Asriel yelled. He was crying his eyes out.

They refused.

"STOP IT RIGHT NOW!"

They stayed determined.

Asriel calmed the beam, eventually, stopping all together. He looked down, defeated, and out of ideas.

"Asriel.." Chara said.

"Chara... Frisk..." Asriel said. His body starting to grow transparent.

"Please stop this." Chara said.

"I'm so alone.." Asriel cried, his voice cracking.

"You don't have to be anymore."

"I'm so afraid of losing you again." Asriel said, becoming even more transparent.

"I'm sorry, Asriel. I was a fool." Chara said, looking down.

"Chara... I... I.."

Asriel began to shrink down. Now that he was calm, he retained his normal body. A small goat child.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

He was crying into his sleeve. "I'm so sorry, you two." He wiped away his tears with his sleeve. He smiled. "I always was a crybaby.. huh Chara?" He looked over to Frisk, whom he hadn't been properly introduced to yet. "And what about you? What's your name?" He said kindly.

"My name is Frisk!" She said, smiling back.

"Frisk huh? That's a pretty name." He paused. "I haven't felt like this in a long time... As a flower.. I was souless. I couldn't feel LOVE, or compassion. But, now that I have all these SOULS. I can feel compassion again, and... I can feel theirs as well. They all LOVE you two.." He looked down. "If you can't forgive me.. I understand.. I did some pretty awful things. I hurt you. I hurt so many people. There is no excuse for what I've done."

The girls exchanged glances. They were both aware of the things Asriel had done, but at the moment, neither of them truly cared. They both knew exactly what to do.  
They walked over to Asriel, and hugged him.

"I forgive you, Asriel. I promise." Frisk said.

"Me too. I love you, Asriel." Chara said.

Asriel teared up as he hugged the girls back.

"I can't keep these SOULS inside of me you know..." Asriel said, breaking out of the hug. "Soon.. I'll go back to being a flower. But before I do. There is one thing I must do, to make it up to everyone. I can feel their hearts all reaching for the same dream. To be free. I am going to destroy the barrier, and return everyone's SOUL."

Chara nodded, respecting her brother's decision. She wanted to beg him to stay, but she knew he couldn't.

The girls watched as Asriel summoned all the SOULS from within him. He began to yell, as an amazing power was shot from him, destroying the barrier, letting light from above, shine through the dark room.

Asriel landed back on the ground, and looked at the girls. "Chara. Frisk. I want you to forget about me and live your life on the surface. Just... think of this as a bad dream.." Asriel said, and before either girl could react, he waved his hand, and they blacked out.

The girls awoke behind Asgore's throne room, with all their friends looking down towards them. They told the girls they randomly passed out in the middle of their talk, and they tended for them, and the barrier was somehow destroyed, and the human SOULS were missing.

Chara and Frisk knew exactly what happened, but played along. Even Sans had no clue of the events that had just taken place.

When all was said and done, Frisk, Chara, Toriel, Asgore, Alphys, Undyne, Sans, Papyrus, and all the monsters flooded out of Underground, seeing the surface.  
Together, they stood on the peak of Mt. Ebbot, looking at the city below them, and the sun setting. Finally, they were free.

After talking to each other about the future, Asgore and Toriel went off to find human leaders to tell them the news of the broken barrier. Undyne and Alphys left without anyone noticing. Papyrus ran off in a hurry to greet as many humans as possible.

Sans stayed behind with the girls.

"so. we are finally here." Sans said, grinning.

"We did it." Frisk said.

"What an adventure." Chara commented.

"kid. i gotta say. i had my doubts, but you two did it." He winked. "nice job."

"Thanks, Sans." Chara said.

"I knew we could!" Frisk said.

"welp. i'm gonna go find papyrus before he gets into any trouble. see you two around." Sans said, waving, and then using a shortcut away.

Chara turned, and grabbed Frisk's hand. "We did it, Frisk."

"Yeah. I guess so!" Frisk said.

Chara grinned. "Your eyes look so beautiful in the sunset.." She said, leaning in.

Frisk blushed, and leaned in close to Chara.

They shared a kiss, the cool breeze flowing through their hair, and the sun feeling relaxing on their delicate skins.

Chara released the kiss. "So.. What now?" Chara said, looking around, taking in the scenery.

"Now." Frisk said, smiling. "We start our new adventure. Living on the surface together!"

Chara notice Frisk's face was glowing with happiness. She was really excited about living on the surface.

"Wherever you go, I go, Frisk." Chara said.

Frisk turned around, and pulled Chara with her as she jogged down the mountain, excited for the next part of her life with Chara to begin.

Chara smiled wide knowing how excited Frisk was. She was excited as well, but she didn't know what to expect. She hadn't been on the surface in forever. She wondered how it changed. "I guess Frisk will have to show me.." Chara said quietly to herself. "I can't wait."

*Finally. It seems your journey is at it's end. Monsters have filtered out of the Underground, and a new life is ahead.*

*Thinking about your new life together fills you both with DETERMINATION*

THE END  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Hey guys! 

IT'S FINALLY OVER! I hope you guys enjoyed the longest chapter in this book, (5000+ words! Wowie!) and the finale!

NOW! LET'S TALK BIDNESS'

SO! Thank you guys soooooo much for all the support and love and everything throughout this journey! It means so much to me to know that you all enjoy my story, and the Charisk!

Now that it is all over, how do you feel?

WELL! Stay tuned guys! The second book shall be released soon, about the girl's life on the surface. The reason I ended the book right as it is, and not any detail about their life on the surface, (even if it would be minimal) Is because this book was about their journey through the Underground, so now that they are out, I stopped this book!

OH I CAN'T WAIT TO WRITE THE SECOND BOOK!

Dun worry by the way... It will be... WAYYYYY fluffier than this one. I realized this wasn't very fluffy or anything, and I kinda feel bad about it. Sorry for that! But hey... fluff ahead! (possibly sin...? dunno!)

Also! Because this next part of the story will be completely original, and not straight from the game, I wouldn't mind if you guys gave suggestions for what you'd like to see them do! But, don't worry, it isn't going to just be an  
"Ask, and I'll write this" story.

Well, I will definitely do that, If you ask for something, of course.

BUT! That won't be the main point of the story, know what I mean? As in, I will write a plot for this story, along with your suggestions, as filer chapters and stuff. YOU'LL SEE WHAT I MEAN SOON ENOUGH IF YOU DON'T GET IT!

WOW I'VE BEEN RAMBLING!

Anywho. Thank you. All of you. I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH!

...stay tuned for Part 2!


End file.
